Stille Wasser sind tief
by Elilenti
Summary: Und im Angesicht der in Purpur getränkten Kukri, verstummte selbst das Ticken der Uhr, damit Wahnsinn und Erkenntnis schallender Stille frönen konnten ... KaRe, TaMa inkl. Yaoi don't miss it!
1. Kirschblüten

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 0 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Prolog**

**Kirschblüten**

Mit der verschlingenden Geräuschlosigkeit lebendig auf und ab schlagender Schmetterlingsflügel wirbelten die Kirschblüten durch die tiefe, pulsierende Nacht, um der Welt einen transparenten Vorhang aus pastellfarbenem Blassrosa zu verleihen. Vom milden Wind zum letzten Tanz aufgefordert, vereinigten sie sich zum flotten Frühlingsballett und strauchelten in sporadischen, ausladenden Serpentinen auf das erfrischend junge Gras herab, welches sich wie ein uferloser Teppich über die geduckten Hügel der Flur wälzte, um sich in ungewisser Ferne in der opaken Finsternis aufzulösen. Die kolossalen Kirschbäume, deren majestätische Wipfel nicht nur tagsüber wahre Paläste für brütende Spatzen, diebische Elstern und pechschwarzer Amseln boten und deren Stämme aus kräftigem, aufstrebendem Holz von Würmern und Insekten jeglicher Art beheimatet wurden, prägten wie ein offenes Labyrinth, ein Irrgarten der blendenden Schönheit und fliehenden Vergänglichkeit, das überschattete Gefilde.

Die Flüchtigkeit des glühenden Lebensfunkens spiegelte sich in ihrem harmonischen Tanz wieder, mit schwungvollen Bewegungen schrieben sie in das antike Buch des Schicksals und erzählten indem atemberaubende, ergreifende und faszinierende Geschichten vom Leben und vom Tod. Hoch über diesem einsamen Feld, das zwischen der vergänglichen Pracht der Kirschblüten und den längst vergessenen Ruinen eines einst magischen Ortes lag, zwischen lilienweißen, verkommenen Monolithen, die sich hinter den Bäumen zu vier ineinander gefassten Kreisen zusammenschlossen, erstrahlte zu dieser Zeit ein silbern flammender Schleier irrealer Wolkenschwaden am mitternachtsblauen Firmament. Sie zogen an der entseelten Scheibe des Vollmondes vorüber, dessen kaltes, bleiernes Licht von den würdevoll aufragenden Monolithen reflektiert wurde.

Geisterhaft stierten sie mit leichenblassen, steinernen Mienen in die Nacht hinein, ihre starren Blicke auf das Auge ihrer konzentrischen Anordnung gerichtet, wo vor einer Einlassung aus mit zahlreichen Gravuren versehenem Marmor ein vom Unglück gepeitschter Mensch saß. Seine salzigen Tränen, die sich mit dem Blut einer weiteren Gestalt, einem Jungen, dessen erschlaffter Leib in den Armen des anderen lag, vermischten und in die fruchtigen Urgründe der Erde sickerten, drangen mit den unterdrückten Schluchzern des anderen aus seiner schmerzenden Kehle. Die herzzerreißenden Laute wurden wie die schmetterlingsgleichen Blütenblätter vom Wind davon getragen, hinaus in die Endlichkeit, zurück ins Nichts, aus dem sie geboren wurden.

Eine Böe trug die Stimme eines jungen Mannes durch die Kirschbäume; eine Stimme, aus der die blanke Erleichterung sprach. Doch diese Erlösung, sie sollte nicht lange anhalten, denn er, der vom Elend gestraft auf seinen Knien kauerte, hörte nichts als das ohrenbetäubende Schweigen des Herzens und das tosende Versagen des Pulses Takaos, und sah durch seine Tränen verschwommenen Augen nichts als die glasklare Klinge des Kukri, einer messerartigen Blankwaffe, welche im schrägen Winkel zu der Hand des Jungen lag und deren gebogene Klinge vom eisigen Mondlicht einen unheimlichen, beinahe übernatürlich schönen Glanz verliehen bekam. Nur dieses fürchterlich bezaubernde Blut zeichnete hässliche, dunkle Flecken auf sein makelloses Silber und den mit detailreichen Einlegearbeiten verzierten Griff aus tiefschwarzem Horn …

„Max!", schallte es erneut von scheinbar weiter Ferne um seine verschlossenen Ohren, einer Kehle entstammend, die seinen Namen schon zu oft voll Verzweiflung in diese lauwarme Nacht heraus gerufen hatte, als dass sie eine eintretende Heiserkeit noch zu umgehen gewusst hätte. Zwei in knielange Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten eilten aus den Schatten der Kirschbäume, sahen den Jungen auf der Erde liegen, spürten ihre Balance schwinden, als ihre so behütet geglaubte Realität in eine schlingende Spirale der Verzweiflung stürzte und dem Besitzer der aufgeregten Stimme fassungslose Tränen in die Augen jagte.

Max' unkontrolliertes Aufschluchzen schmetterte ihnen eine schmerzende Erkenntnis entgegen, grausam und unverhofft grub sie sich in ihre Herzen – Rei, der Worte der Bestürzung herausschrie, ohne zu wissen, was er sagte, fiel Max an die Schulter, ihm zu helfen, ihn zu umarmen, doch ehe er sich versah, versenkte sich blitzschnell ein spitzer Ellenbogen in seiner Magengrube, der ihn grob von sich stieß. Rei stolperte zurück, stürzte hart auf seine Schulter; nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er unwirklich wahr, wie Max' bebende Hand über den regungslosen Leib Takaos fasste und ohne zu zögern nach dem Kukri fasste, um dessen anmutigen Körper sich das Gras schlang. Seine Finger legten sich um das schlanke Horn wie sie es so oft getan hatten, doch Rei wusste, dieses Mal würde er das Messer nicht zurück in die Scheide aus purpurrotem Leder gleiten lass, welche er an seinen Gürtel befestigt hatte, um sie hinter weiter Kleidung verbergen zu können – _dieses Mal war sein Kopf leer –_

In Reis Kopf begannen die wirren Gedanken zu stürmen. Wieder öffnete sich sein Mund, doch was herauskam war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen; die Welt stellte sich erbarmungslos Kopf, als er versuchte wieder sicheren Fuß zu gewinnen, sich aufzurappeln – hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Max, dessen Schluchzen verstummt war, den Kopf senkte und sanft die Leiche seines Freundes küsste, ehe er sich geistesabwesend lächelnd seiner Jacke entledigte und seine bleichsüchtige Haut an den flüsternden Wind auslieferte. Seine langsamen Bewegungen waren unscheinbar aber bestimmt, längst hatte er sich in eine andere Welt zurückgezogen, die Tränen vergessen, die sein blutleeres Antlitz benetzten …

Rei sah nach oben. Es war Kai, der neben ihm kniete und seine zitternde Schulter festhielt, und jetzt fahrig den Kopf schüttelte, ihm stumm verdeutlichte, was für Max das Beste war. Und es war Kai, der ihn an seine Brust zog und grob Reis Kopf in seinen Mantel presste, um ihm den Anblick zu ersparen – den Anblick eines Max', der den linken Unterarm über Takao ausstreckte, den unnatürlich leuchtenden Kukri in die rechte Hand nahm und zielsicher auf der Pulsschlagader ansetzte …

Kai kniff die Lippen zusammen und vergrub sein verzerrtes Gesicht in Reis Schopf, als sich das Silber der Blankwaffe durch Max' bleiche Haut bohrte und tief im dichten Gewebe des Jungen versank, um seinen dicklichen, vom Mondlicht geschwärzten Lebenssaft herausquellen zu lassen. Von sicherer Hand geführt bahnte sie sich aufwärts in Richtung Armbeuge einen Weg durch lebendiges Fleisch, die geöffnete Pulsschlagader tränkte Takaos Brust in feuchtes Rot, welches in Strömen den jungen Arm verschlang. Rei weinte erstickt in den warmen Stoff, seine Hände krallten sich schmerzvoll und anklagend in Kais Brust, nachdem ihm jegliche Befreiungsversuche unselig missglückt waren … aber ja, JA, Kai hatte recht, für Max war es zu spät zum Leben, seine Uhr hatte ihre letzten Sandkörnchen entbehrt, so sehr es ihn auch quälte und so lang es ihn auch verfolgen würde – er stand am Abgrund zur Hölle und musste selbst entscheiden, ob er sprang oder umkehrte …!

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das dumpfe Geräusch zwei aufeinander treffender Körper hören konnten, Reis Schluchzen in aggressive Hysterie ausartete und er sich fauchend gegen Kais Griff zu wehren begann, doch als er sich endlich freigekämpft hatte und Kai stöhnend im Gras lag, da hatte längst der zweite Pulsschlag in der Blüte dieser Nacht inne gehalten, die Lebensuhren zum Stillstand gebracht und endgültig das Echo eines fröhlichen Herzens verhallen lassen.

_Sie durften nicht, und taten es trotzdem, _sangen die stetig tanzenden Kirschblütenblätter und ihr wispernder Gesang wurde vom Wind zum weißen Mond getragen, _sie liebten sich, sie küssten sich, sie verabscheuten sich, sie starben für einander, und doch immerzu eine Einheit, ehedem, augenblicklich und baldig …_


	2. Modedesign und Risotto mit Dill

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 1 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

**Bei dieser Version handelt es sich um die ausgebaute Version des ursprünglichen SWst - die alte könnt ihr beim Animexx unter meinem Nick OgaShi einsehen …**

* * *

**Kapitel Eins **

**Modedesign und Risotto mit Dill**

Schmerzerfüllten Blickes fixierte Yuriy Iwanov das Photo in seinen rauen Händen. In einen filigran gearbeiteten Rahmen oxidierenden Kupfers eingefasst, wirkte es wie eine bemerkenswerte Rarität aus einem westlichen Antiquitätenshop, ein ausgesuchtes Fundstück vielleicht, dessen Wert mit globalen Währungen längst nicht mehr messbar war. Zumindest nicht für Yuriy – betrachtete er dieses Bild, welches schöner nicht hätte sein können, fühlte er sich mit Abertausenden rostigen Nägeln malträtiert; sie stachen auf seine Brust ein, auf dass sie sich wie ein austrocknender Schwamm zusammenzog, und jagten ihm die Übelkeit in die Weiche.

Diese Ablichtung … welch ein Meisterwerk. Ohne Mühe vereinte sie die süßlich duftende Blüte einer tief gehenden Liebe und die stinkende Fäule eines brennenden Hasses in einer einzigen, qualvoll schönen, zufälligen Aufnahme. Wer immer dieses Photo geschossen hatte, er war ein sadistischer Künstler, ein Meister seines Fachs, bescheiden vermutlich, und doch ein Unikat. Einzigartig.

Das dünne, schmutzige Glas vermochte dem festen Druck seiner Daumen nicht standzuhalten und splitterte schrill klirrend; ein feines Geräusch, welches Yuriy, trotz seiner kurzen Lebensdauer, tief durchdrang. Schaurig schön klang diese Symphonie des Grauens in seinen empfindlichen Ohren, wie sie weder Beethoven hätte komponieren, noch Goethe hätte beschreiben können. Sein Blut malte die Noten auf das Bild und das unruhige Trommeln großer Regentropfen auf die hohen Fenster des Zimmers gab den monotonen Rhythmus an.

„Das ist unser Lied …", kam es kaum hörbar über seine schmalen Lippen, „die Glühwürmchen sangen es bereits zu Zeiten jenseits des Moments, in dem du unsere Wege trenntest. Du kannst sie doch nicht vergessen haben, unsere Melodie, diese schöne Melodie, _Kai …_"

Ein irres Funkeln in den Augen trennte Yuriy den Kupferrahmen grob von Glas und Bild, ließ die Antiquität herab auf den roten Perserteppich poltern, wo sich das prasselnde Kaminfeuer glühend in den Scherben wieder fand, und führte das Hochglanzphoto an seinen Mund heran. Verharrend schloss er die Augen, küsste es kalt und zerriss es mit spitzen, blutigen Fingern noch an Ort und Stelle. Wie dicht Hass und Liebe doch beieinander lagen, beinahe schon reichten sie sich die Hand und machten gemeinsame Sache … seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er auf die Hälften herab blickte.

„_Adora quod incendisti, incende quod adorasti_", murmelte er und es klang gänzlich wie eine schwarzmagische Formel, „bete an, was du verbrannt hast; verbrenne, was du angebetet hast." Daraufhin stimmte er summend eine düstere Melodie an, auf die seine Kehle mit einer Vibration reagiert und die sich finster zwischen Regenprasseln und Kaminfeuerknistern schmiegte.

Der weiche Perserteppich verschluckte jeden seiner Schritte, als er an den warmen Schein des Kamins heran trat, um die rechte Hälfte des Photos an die gierigen Flammen zu verfüttern. Langen, gekrümmten Fingern gleich, leckten ihm die Feuerzungen entgegen, hasserfüllt zerknüllte er das feste Photopapier in seiner Hand, warf es hinein – und lauschte grinsend dem stummen Schrei des abgebildeten Chinesen, das sekundenlang in der Stille des Raumes hing, erstickt von dem wütenden Kampf des Feuers. Das Papier wand sich in der Hitze, erglühte rot und wurde zerfressen, wie ein grünes Blatt von einer hungrigen Raupe.

„_Brenne_", flüsterte er zischend, „_brenne, du …_" Die Stimme stockte ihm, erschrocken hielt er inne und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine geweiteten Augen richteten sich auf den dämmrigen Schatten einer Zimmerecke, die das flackernde Licht des Kamins nicht zu erhellen vermochte. Für einen kurzen Moment nur hatte er im Augenwinkel ein Kind erhascht, eingepackt in einen dicken Mantel und auf dem Kopf eine Bärenfellmütze …

Ein spottendes Geräusch kam über seine zu einem Lächeln verzerrten Lippen. Natürlich stand dort kein Kind, weshalb also verschwendete er noch einen Gedanken daran? Auch heute Abend war er allein gewesen, wie all die Tage der vergangenen Jahre, seit seine Kumpanen untergetaucht waren. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem Koffer und einem Ticket, das auf der polierten Oberfläche der alten Kommode lag. Ja, alleine, doch nicht mehr lange …

Entschlossen nahm er beides zur Hand, um Moskau zu verlassen – und entdeckte eine Mütze. Es war eine braune Bärenfellmütze, wie sie viele Russen trugen, doch klein, wie für einen Kinderkopf genäht. Sie lag hinter dem Koffer, doch gehörte sie nicht ihm. Gedankenverloren bückte er sich, hob sie auf … und stopfte sie wie selbstverständlich in seine Manteltasche. Wem immer sie gehörte, sie hatte ihren Weg zu ihm gefunden, damit er sie an sich nahm. Schwer zerrte der Koffer an seinem gespannten Arm, als er ein letztes Mal zum Kamin blickte.

„_Daswidania_", murmelte er, atmete tief durch und sah nicht zurück, als sich die Zimmertür geräuschvoll hinter seinem Rücken schloss.

* * *

Montag, 21. September 2009

Löwen konnten bisweilen richtige Dickköpfe sein. Kai Hiwatari hatte seinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag am fünfzehnten September in einem teuren, ägyptischen Restaurant gefeiert und obwohl er mit keiner Silbe erwähnt hatte, überhaupt Essen gehen zu wollen, hatte Rei darauf bestanden. In eine außergewöhnliche Kreation altägyptischer Kluft geworfen, hatten sie gespeist wie einst die Kleopatra, eine Ölmassage genossen und anschließend in Milch und Honig gebadet. Vielleicht war es in Reis Augen eine Art Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen – schließlich hatte er den ganzen Spaß finanziert –, doch Kai wusste ob seiner egoistischen Denkweise, in der er dieses Restaurant ausgewählt hatte: denn Rei Kon hatte im Laufe der Jahre einen exquisiten Geschmack in Sachen Nahrung entwickelt – spätestens, nachdem sie mit dem Beybladen aufgehört hatten.

Und das war inzwischen schon vier Jahre her.

Zu dieser Zeit, als Kai die Teens endgültig hinter sich ließ, färbte sich das Laub golden, das von den Bäumen tanzte, und bronzefarben der Sonnenschein, der im September täglich früher hinter den Schatten der Dächer Chibas dahinschwand. Die Brisen schickte das Meer und dementsprechend kühler wehten sie am Abend, wenn sie die sengende Hitze des Tages in die Vergessenheit fegten.

Chiba war ein Vorstadtteil der Megametropole Tokyo und keine zwei Stunden mit der Japan Railway von der Tokyoter Innenstadt entfernt. Sie hatten sich in dieses Zweizimmerappartement verliebt, gleich nachdem sie während der Wohnungssuche vor drei Jahren ganz überraschend über sie gestolpert waren: es war ein Neubau, die Wände ragten bis zu drei Meter empor und der rune Balkon wurde von einer venezianischen, mattschwarz lackierten Balustrade umzäunt, die Küche war geräumig und die einzelnen Zimmer nicht nach japanischer Neubaumanier dicht gedrängt. Der Architekt war ein Meister europäischer Architektur und außerdem stinkreich: denn keinem Architekt mit dünnem Geldbeutel wäre es jäh gelungen, einen solchen Bau bei der Behörde durchzusetzen. Verschnörkelt und Retro noch dazu – unmöglich!

Die Wohnung zu bekommen war einfach gewesen, denn die Japaner standen dem Wohnblock, der so gar nicht nach Chiba passen wollte, kritisch gegenüber. Ihre Nachbarn setzten sich aus französischen, amerikanischen und deutschen Immigranten zusammen, und einige Wohnungen standen noch heute frei. Es gab Tage, an denen sich Kai über den langen Weg zur Uni beschwerte, doch der Ausblick vom Balkon auf den glitzernden Fluss stellte alle Einwände in den Schatten.

Eine Tasse Tee und einen Bleistift in der rechten Hand, saß er auch heute auf einem der Stühle aus kohlefarbenen Eisen und betrachtete den rosa getränkten Himmel mit seinen idyllischen Zuckerwattewölkchen. Seine Laune befand sich im Keller und in seinem Kopf pochte ein Specht gegen seinen Stirnlappen.

„Kann man Leuten ohne Rückgrat das Genick brechen?", fragte er düster in die Stille und Rei, der ihm an einem runden, viktorianischen Tisch gegenüber saß und konzentriert seinen Skizzenblock anstarrte, hob den Blick. Ein sadistisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als Kai gereizt den Bleistift in den Mund nahm und begann, darauf herumzukauen. Auch auf seinem Schoß lag ein Skizzenblock, das weiße Gesicht einer unbemalten Seite nach oben gewandt.

„Soll ich es für dich herausfinden?", erwiderte er und brach damit endgültig die nachdenkliche Stille, die bereits vor zwei Äonen oder einer halben Stunde auf den von der Abendsonne beschienen Balkon eingekehrt war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass auch sein Energiepegel in den letzten Stunden abgenommen hatte, obgleich er nur hier gesessen und nachgedacht hatte. Die Luft sirrte, ehe Kai jäh das Ungetüm auf die Tischplatte knallte, sodass die halbgeleerten Teetassen klirrten und das Zuckerfass umfiel. Schnaufend raffte er sich auf und dampfte davon.

Obwohl er dabei kein Wort verlor, wusste Rei, wie ausgelutscht sich Kai fühlen musste, denn ihm ging es nicht anders. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm einst jemand gesagt hatte, er solle sich nicht an den Stift klammern und krampfhaft versuchen, eine geniale Idee aus seinem Hirn zu pressen, weil er dann erst recht nichts zustande bekäme. War das nicht erst gestern gewesen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Als Kai im kühlen Appartment verschwand, legte er ebenfalls seufzend seine Arbeit nieder und stellte ernüchtert fest, dass keiner von ihnen einen einzigen Strich auf's Papier gebracht hatte, nicht einmal eine Langeweilespirale. Wahrlich zum Verzweifeln … ihre Sinne standen nach einer temporären Kreativitätspause. Oder nach einem guten Essen.

Er folgte Kai in die Küche – wobei er ein höchst chaotisches Wohnzimmer durchqueren musste; wohin man auch sah, stieß man auf Stoffe, Schnittmuster, Fadenrollen und Nadelkissen, die sich in ihrer eigenen nicht vorhandenen Ordnung um eine Kleiderpuppe und eine Nähmaschine herum verteilten, und so Couch, Tisch und Teppich völlig unter sich begruben. Kurz innehaltend verzog er die Mundwinkel sarkastisch nach oben – ein derartiges Chaos konnten nur wahrhaftige Künstler verursachen –, dann trat er in die Küche ein, wo er Kai desinteressiert in einer Zeitschrift blätternd wiederfand.

Routiniert füllte Rei den Wasserkocher und bedeckte den Boden einer Kanne mit Teeblättern. Während er eine Tonne Zucker hinterher kippte, schielte er zu Kai hinüber: wieder einmal hatte er sich in seinen imaginären Schutzbunker zurückgezogen, wo die Wände aus schalldichtem Stahl bestanden, um wegen seiner eigenen Einfallslosigkeit vor sich hin zu schmollen. „Was machst du da?", schickte Rei seine betont freundliche Stimme durch die Stahlwände und hoffte, dass sie imstande waren, das Vakuum zu überwinden.

„Ich WOHNE hier.", grummelte Kai gereizt, schlug geräuschvoll eine Seite der Zeitschrift um – und erstarrte einen Atemzug lang wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Genau", seufzte Rei, „_das da_ meinte ich." Er legte Kai beide Hände auf die Schultern, um die verspannten Muskeln ein wenig zu lockern, und warf dabei einen Blick in die Zeitung. Er entdeckte einen Artikel über Dior's neueste Modeschöpfungen: ansprechende Farben, ausgefallene Schnitte und attraktive Kombinationen fielen ihm sofort ins Auge. Solche Lobeshymnen auf die Stars der Modewelt konnten Kai zerfressen wie Salz eine Schnecke. Sein Ego verkraftete das nicht – also nahm er ihm die Zeitung demonstrativ weg und kniff einmal kräftig zwischen Schulterblatt und Wirbel, tief in einen steinharten Muskel. Kai zuckte vor Schmerz einmal kurz zusammen, ließ sich aber nix weiter anmerken.

„Wann warst du eigentlich das letzte Mal beim Krafttraining?"

„Und du beim Karate?", erwiderte Kai.

„Ist es nicht unhöflich mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten?"

„Tu ich das?"

Rei kicherte leise in sich hinein und machte sich auf, den Tee mit dem kochenden Wasser zu übergießen. In einer Wolke löste sich der Zucker in der Flüssigkeit auf, während das Wasser die Farbe von Bernstein annahm. „Vor zwei Wochen", sagte Rei, „und davor waren es schon zwei Monate. Aber was soll's, wenn ich hin und wieder mal das Karatetraining sausen lasse, ist das halb so schlimm, immer hin bin ich sowas wie ein angehender Zen-Meister …"

„Du _warst _es."

„Sei doch nicht so hart zu mir …"

„Ich hasse dieses Studium.", murrte Kai und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Du liebst es", korrigierte Rei.

„Ich hasse es."

„Und ich hab' Hunger."

Rei versuchte so viel Optimismus wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, um die Atmosphäre einen Tick aufzulockern. „Ich hätte panierten Sellerie von gestern zum Angebot … oder ich könnte auch was kochen! Was möchtest du essen?", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Kais Knurren hörte. „Wie wär's mit Pastinakengratin? Hühnerherzenspieße? Quinoa mit Champagner? Auch nicht ? … Wir können auch zum McDonald's gehen, wenn du möchtest."

„Kannst du nicht mal was Normales kochen?"

„… Risotto mit Dill?"

„Ich mach' schluss. Raus aus meiner Wohnung."

„_Deiner _Wohnung!"

Das klingelnde Telefon kam Reis Antwort dazwischen. Kai sprang auf, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet – keine zwanzig Sekunden später kehrte er mit dem Telefon am Ohr zurück. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand Rei noch immer hinter seinem Stuhl.

„Er kommt! Er kommt her!", hörte er es dumpf durch den Höhrer, was bedeutete, dass jemand auf der anderen Seite der Leitung ziemlich am Brüllen war, was wiederum nur heißen konnte, dass es sich um Takao handelte. Leider war das alles, was er heraushören konnte.

„Schön, richte ihm einen Gruß von uns aus. Auf wiedersehen.", sagte Kai und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen.

„KAI! Leg' nicht auf!", rief ein ziemlich verzweifelter Takao.

„Was ist denn noch?"

Unterdessen nahm Rei einen Zettel von dem Papierstapel auf der Küchenanrichte und schrieb hastig ‚Reis mit Miso-Suppe?' darauf, bevor er es Kai vor die Nase hielt.

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, Takao!", sagte dieser in den Hörer, wobei er Rei rücksichtslos zur Seite schob. „Und nein, wir werden _nicht _mit zum Flughafen kommen."

„Mann, Kai! Ich …"

Mit angehaltenem Atem griff der Vergessene wieder zum Stift, überlegte kurz, während er Kai mit Takao zanken hörte – und fügte ein verschnörkeltes ‚mich zum Nachtisch?' hinzu. Wieder bewegte er den Zettel in eine für Kai nicht zu übersehende Position und gab seinem Ohrläppchen einen lasziven Vorgeschmack mit der Zungenspitze. Vermutlich rettete er damit ihre Beziehung, denn Kai schenkte ihm sogleich eines seiner seltenen, matten Lächeln, die Rei immer wieder mit lodernder, stolzer Hitze erfüllten. Vielleicht ging es mit seiner besitzergreifenden Ader einher, dass er so fühlte, denn er wusste, dass nur er dazu in der Lage war, Kai dieses Lächeln zu entlocken und hinter die stählerne Fassade des Unberührbaren zu blicken.

„Das ist mir doch egal, wenn du deinen Führerschein vermasselt hast", konterte dieser gerade und so nah an seinem Gesicht war Rei nun auch in der Lage, Takaos Antwort deutlich zu vernehmen:

„Kai! Er klang so aufgelöst, ich wette, er braucht unsere seelische Unterstützung! Wenn es dich kalt lässt, dann gib' mir wenigstens Rei, sonst …"

Weiter ließ Rei ihn nicht kommen. Er drückte Kai einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der seinen Freund unmittelbar in eine andere Gefühlsebene riss, und nahm ihm dabei das Telefon aus der Hand. Kai begriff sofort, dass er überlistet worden war; mit einem sadistischen Blick ließ er Rei wissen, dass _er_ heute Nacht bestimmen würde, wie der Dessert aussehen sollte.

„Hey, Takao, ich bin's. Was gibt's?"

Stille antwortete ihm. Dann kam ein recht aufgeregtes „Rei? Bist du das?" durch die Leitung.

„Er will, dass wir zum Flughafen kommen. Max abholen.", warf Kai düster ein.

„Max kommt nach Japan?"

„Das IST es ja!" Takaos Stimme ließ Rei annehmen, dass er kurz davor stand, das Telefon zu fressen.

Kai malte mit dem Finger Kreise auf den Tisch, ohne die Augen abzuwenden.

„Wann kommt Max an?"

„In zwei Stunden! Am Airport Narita!" Mit anderen Worten: Takao wollte, dass er sich Hermesstiefel anzog, und die Zeit überlistete.

„Takao, ich –"

„Wenn du mir absagst, dann werde ich dich auf immer und ewig hassen, das verspreche ich dir, Rei!", unterbrach Takao ihn so heftig, dass Rei kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Gib mir eine halbe Stunde, Takao –", gab er schließlich nach und Kai verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Sein Blick sprach Bände und noch mehr. „Nein – eine ganze Stunde, dann bin ich bei dir. Ja, mit Auto. Ich schaff' das schon!"

Damit legte er auf und sah reumütig zu Kai. „Es ist drei Jahre her. Sieh es ein, ich finde, wir sollten ihm helfen."

„Hmm.", brummte der Überlistete missmutig. „Wir sind nicht sein Taxi, Rei"

„_Noch_ nicht.", warf Rei ein, „er wird uns dazu machen, ich sehe es kommen."

„…"

„Reis mit Miso-Suppe, also?", lenkte Rei vorsichtig ein.

„Mit Nachtisch.", entgegnete Kai langsam.

„Wie versprochen …"

Rei konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass Kai es kaum noch aushielt – ein Punkt, in dem sie sich beide nichts nahmen –, als er die Küche verließ, um die Skizzenblöcke vor der hereinbrechenden Nacht zu retten. Fakt aber war, dass Rei in diesem Moment noch nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wie er es schaffen sollte, ein gutes Essen, Sex und eine halbstündige Autofahrt zu Takao in sechzig Minuten packen und dann auch noch pünktlich da sein sollte.

* * *

Das Unmögliche hatte begonnen, als Max vor drei Jahren mit einer ganz bestimmten Aussage einen heftigen Wirbel verursacht hatte: mit sechzehn Jahren, so hatte er ihnen einen Gedanken, der ihn sehr beschäftigte, laut ausgesprochen, sei er so langsam aber sicher zu alt für's Beybladen und wolle den Sport stolz an die ihnen nachfolgende Generation weitergeben, um sich letztendlich um seinen Abschluss zu kümmern. Nach stürmischem Protest von seitens Takao, hatten Rei und Kai Max seufzend zugestimmt und ersterer hatte ihnen sogar zögernd gebeichtet, dass sein Beyblade ohnehin nicht mehr ganz derselbe für ihn sei, wie einst in ‚jungen Jahren'. Das Spiel verlöre seinen Reiz und aufgrund ihres Alters an Fairness gegenüber Jüngeren, und so langsam sei es an der Zeit, sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, wie es denn nach der Schule weiterginge – sich neben dem Bladen noch schulisch sehr gut über Wasser halten zu können, sei so gut wie unmöglich, und die Abschlussklasse verlange weit mehr, als sie in den letzten Jahren geleistet hätten.

Das leuchtete auch Takao ein; er leistete sich ein letztes heißes Match gegen seine Kameraden, vergoss ein paar Tränen um der schönen Vergangenheit Willen, suchte seinem Dragoon einen Ehrenplatz auf seinem Bücherregal und erklärte zu Daichis namenlosem Entsetzen zeitgleich mit dem Rest des Teams das Beybladen zur wertvollen Erinnerung.

Max hielt bis zum letzten Tag hinterm Berg mit seinem eigentlichen Motiv, und umso härter traf sie alle seine Ankündigung, er würde zurück nach New York zu seiner Mum gehen und dort die High School abschließen.

„Morgen geht mein Flieger", erzählte er mehr oder weniger heiter, was wiederum bei Rei und Takao namenloses Entsetzen hervorrief, „außerdem hat meine Mum irgendetwas vor. Keine Ahnung. Wir werden uns wohl eine Weile nicht sehen."

Was genauso viel heißen konnte, wie „Vielleicht sehen wir uns nie wieder" – was aber niemand laut auszusprechen wagte, vor allem wegen Takao, der für den Rest des verhängnisvollen Tages seine Stimme nicht mehr wiederfand.

So gingen sie auseinander: Max stieg am nächsten Tag in den Flieger, wie er es verkündet hatte, während Takao mit Wut und Tränen kämpfte; Kai tauchte nur noch selten auf; und die verbliebenen Vier – inklusive Kyouju und Hiromi – fragten sich auf einmal, woher sie denn all die Jahre die Zeit zum Bladen genommen hätten, denn sie verbrachten ein Jahr mit hartnäckiger Lernerei, in der kaum Platz für Freizeit und Freunde war.

Das Jahr verging wie im Flug, sodass es Kai und Rei nur wie eine Woche oder zwei erschien, als sie eines Tages, wie aus allen Wolken gefallen, an einem Tag der offenen Tür des Bunka Fashion Colleges – einer angesehenen Universität für Modedesign – wieder aufeinander trafen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Rei, als er an jenem Tag als erstes seine Stimme wiederfand, nachdem er Kai mit allen Regeln der Kunst über den Haufen gerannt hatte, und hätte wohl über beide Ohren gegrinst, wäre es ihm nicht selbst super peinlich gewesen, gerade an diesem Ort wieder auf ein altes Teammitglied zu treffen. Kai aber schien selbst völlig aus der Fassung zu sein (ein amüsanter Anblick für jeden, der Kai näher kannte), weshalb ihm Reis Verwirrung nicht auffiel.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", murrte er.

„Du willst Modedesign studieren?" Reis Stimme sprühte mehr vor Begeisterung und weniger vor Spott, was Kai ziemlich irritierte.

„Na und? Du doch auch, oder nicht!"

„Ähm – tja, da hast du mich wohl erwischt … zeigst du mir deine Entwürfe?"

„Nein."

„Ach, komm schon, zier dich nicht so!"

„Ich sagte: Nein!"

„Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis du sie mir gezeigt hast!"

„Rei!"

Keine vier Wochen später durften sie sich beide stolze Studenten des Bunka Fashion Colleges nennen, noch weniger Zeit brauchte es, bis sie erkannten, dass sie zu zweit unschlagbare Entwürfe designen konnten, und nur einen weiteren Monat darauf waren sie ein körperlich wie seelisch heiß verliebtes Paar. Nun, ersteres traf zumindest schwer auf Kai zu.

Über diesen Wink des Schicksals schmunzelte Rei noch heute – ganz im Gegenteil zu Takao, der sich, nach eigenen Angaben, mit den stetig aufeinander folgenden Katastrophen absolut überfordert sah und die Welt für verrückt hielt. Jetzt waren zwei seiner besten Freunde auch noch schwul – und bezogen eine gemeinsame Wohnung am Rande von Tokyo!

Dass Modedesign nicht viel mit Beyblade zu tun hatte und die beiden trotzdem brennend interessierte, akzeptierte er mit einem Schulterzucken, während er klammheimlich seine Anmeldung für ein Managementstudium in der Tasche verschwinden ließ (was nicht heißen soll, dass ihm Kai, Rei, Kyouju und Hiromi nicht früher oder später auf die Schliche kamen).

Obwohl sich Takao und Max jedoch überregelmäßig schrieben, ließ der Blondschopf niemals ein Wort darüber fallen, was er tat – ob er studierte, eine Lehre eingegangen war oder überhaupt einen Abschluss erworben hatte. Seine Briefe fielen zumeist kurz aus und fast immer schrieb er darin über seine Auseinandersetzungen mit Rick und eine ganze Menge Stress, dessen Ursprung sie nicht kannten.

* * *

„Eine halbe Stunde!", beschwerte sich Takao, während der Glanz der nächtlichen Stadtbeleuchtung hinter der Autofensterscheibe an ihnen vorüberflog. „Wolltet ihr nicht pünktlich sein? Ich will ihn nicht warten lassen, verdammt!"

„Mach deinen Führerschein.", kam es von Kai.

„Könnten wir bitte für mindestens drei Stunden dieses Thema lassen!"

„Nein.", sagte Kai.

„Ja", sagte Rei.

Danach schwiegen sie ein Schweigen, dass den Lärm des Verkehrs noch übertönte, und wieder war es Rei, der es brach. Er drehte das Radio leiser und erlangte sofortige Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Takao", begann er, doch weiterzusprechen war gar nicht mehr nötig.

„Ihr seid wütend", kam ihm Takao zuvor. „Ich weiß, diese Geschichte haben wir schon oft genug durchgekaut. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich nicht geirrt, und Max braucht wirklich unseren seelischen Beistand!"

„Das stimmt nicht ganz – Kai ist nicht sauer. Aber ich bin es, das stimmt", korrigierte Rei, „Freunde machen sich nicht einfach so von heute auf morgen aus dem Staub und lassen einen danach kaum mehr etwas von sich wissen."

„Aber sind wir nicht mindestens so sehr Freund für ihn, um über das Vergangene hinwegsehen und ihm helfen zu können? Er wird seine Gründe haben, Rei, und er wird es uns erklären!"

Takaos Optimismus war einfach unschlagbar.

„Das sagst du so einfach", entgegnete Rei mit gedämpfter Stimme, „aber drei Jahre sind schon irgendwo eine verdammt lange Zeit. Klar, ich habe ihn genauso vermisst wie du. Und ich mache mir auch Sorgen, verstehst du?"

„… Nicht wirklich! Red' Klartext mit mir, Rei!"

„Ich für meinen Teil glaube nicht, dass Max wegen der Schule gegangen ist", mischte sich wieder Kai ein und Rei nickte bestätigend.

„Ich auch nicht. Und deshalb sollten wir uns vielleicht nicht zu früh freuen."

„Hä? Was meint ihr denn damit?" Takao sackte im Sitz zusammen und starrte auf Kais Kopfstütze. „Also, was auch immer, ich freue mich jedenfalls riesig. Vielleicht bleibt er ja für immer und alles wird wieder so wie früher!"

Rei biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut loszulachen, tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Kai und entschloss sich, dazu nichts mehr zu sagen. Momentan befanden sie sich nicht in der richtigen Positon, um zu spekulieren – noch war alles offen und somit alles möglich. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja auch nur um ein klassisches Überraschungscomeback à la Max und sie verursachten hier viel Wirbel um nichts.

„Was hieltet ihr von einem Willkommensessen? Ich hab' einen Bärenhunger.", sagte Takao nach einer Weile.

„Geht mir genauso", entgegnete Rei.

„Ich dachte, du hättest vorhin noch gekocht!" Takao richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf, wie ein Bär, der zum Angriff bereit war. Kai murrte ein „Ich bring ihn um" in sich hinein und bezog sich damit zweifelsohne auf die akute Hyperaktivität des Blauhaarigen.

„Na ja, weißt du, dazu bin ich irgendwie nicht mehr gekommen …"

„Wieso wart ihr dann so spät dran!"

„Was hieltest du von einem Feng-Shui-Restaurant, Takao?"

„Was? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

Auf Kais Gesicht breitete sich etwas aus, was unter Umständen als Schmunzeln hätte bezeichnet werden können. Rei seufzte, widerstand dem Drang, seinem Freund eine tröstende Hand auf's Knie zu legen und drückte das Gaspedal durch.

* * *

Das Edit des nächsten Kapitels wird noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen. Die einfache Version beim Animexx befindet sich schon bei Kapitel 10 - allerdings ist sie einfacher geschrieben, wie gesagt, es gibt Leute, denen dieser Schreibstil hier besser gefällt ... Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! OgaShi 


	3. Die Sünden des Sonnenscheins

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 2 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei **

**Die Sünden des Sonnenscheins**

"Rei ...?"  
Eisige Stille waberte wie eine dicke, schwarze Regenwolke durch den Eingang des Dojos.  
"Kai ...?"  
Zwei mörderische Blicke richteten sich auf den Jungen, der im schmalen Spalt der Schiebetür stand und prompt um einige Zentimeter schrumpfte.

"O-okay, ist gut", stammelte Daichi verlegen. Behutsam schob er die Tür wieder zu ("I-ich sollte nur fragen, ob nicht einer von euch vielleicht Takao ablösen könnte, der ist nämlich schon total ... übermüdet ...", murmelte er kleinlaut) und schloss die unheimliche Geräuschlosigkeit in dem Trainingsraum ein. Bleich legte er sich die Hand aufs Herz und holte tief und erleichtert Luft.

Bei diesem erdrückenden Schweigen, das Kai und Rei derzeit umfangen hatte, stellte er sich ernsthaft die Frage, ob es sich bei ihnen nicht vielleicht nur noch um seelenlose Hüllen handelte - nun, atmen hatte er sie zumindest nicht hören können, und auch diese Blicke ... puh!

"Daichi! Was ist los?", ließ ihn jäh die helle Stimme einer ihm nur allzu bekannten, jungen Frau aufschrecken.  
"Hiromi, Kyouju!", rief er aus, als er die beiden durch das Haupttor eilen sah. Es war ein angenehmer Spätsommertag, die Sonne schien wärmend vom Himmel und von sanften Brisen getragene, luftige Zuckerwattewölkchen setzten weiße Akzente ist das unendliche Vergissmeinnichtblau. An solchen Tagen war es bereits zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, dass Hiromi und Kyouju im Dojo der Familie Kinomiya aufkreuzten - nur lag es heute vermutlich an den eigenartigen Umständen, die sich vergangene Nacht ergeben hatten.  
"Nanu, das hörte sich ja fast erfreut an!", lachte Hiromi und hob zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh, bei Daichi kann man nie wissen", kommentierte Kyouju.  
"Oh ja, du hast recht" Hiromi tippte sich an den Kopf und seufzte melodramatisch. "Die liebe Pupertät."  
Daichi plusterte die Backen auf, doch Hiromi und Kyouju schienen ihn schon vergessen zu haben.

"Wenn man bedenkt, was für ein Wirbelwind er schon als Dreikäsehoch war ..."  
"Dass es noch schlimmer werden könnte, damit habe nicht einmal ich gerechnet."  
"Wohl wahr ... und niemand ist vor seinen Gefühlsausbrüchen sicher!"  
"Aber laut meiner Bücher wird das wieder vorbeigehen ..."  
"Nur wann?"  
"Das ist die heiße Frage."  
"Waren wir mit fünfzehn genauso, Kyouju?"  
"Bei uns bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, aber was Takao angeht ..."  
"Let it rip!"

Hiromi kreischte schrill auf und Kyouju machte vor Schreck einen Satz zur Seite. Mit offenstehendem Mund sah er Hiromi dank eines Beyblades, der ihr auf der Stirn klebte, zu Boden gehen, wo sie bewusstlos liegen blieb.

* * *

"Es war nicht meine Schuld, Kai!", rief Rei plötzlich aus und konnte einen verzweifelten Unterton nicht verbergen. Anderthalb Stunden Stille hatte er durchgehalten, anderthalb Stunden auf den Knien verharrt; anderthalb Stunden, in denen er Kai zwischen Schuldgefühl und dem Wissen, ungerecht behandelt zu werden, gegenübergesessen war. Niemand anderes als Takao war es gewesen, der sie angewiesen hatte, sich auszusprechen - nun, vielleicht war es nun endlich an der Zeit, dies auch zu tun, wenn das auch hieß, dass er aufgab und die sprichwörtliche Katze aus dem Sack ließ. 

Lethargisch öffnete Kai seine kalten Augen. "Ich weiß."  
Rei klappte die Kinnlade herunter, doch das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Ich weiß!  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie lange du brauchst, um es mir zu sagen."  
Unfassbar. Zum ersten Mal spielte Rei ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, Kai zu erwürgen. Doch die Beine waren ihm eingeschlafen, deshalb musste er überlegen, ob er sich nun zu ihm hinziehen und es sofort tun, oder ob er lieber bis zur Nacht warten sollte, um ihm dann einen Strick zu drehen. Natürlich brauchte er auch einen geeigneten Baum ...  
"Was soll das heißen! Wir sitzen hier seit anderthalb Stunden, nur weil du - das ist unglaublich!"  
"Nein."  
In Reis Augen blitzte es auf. "Was soll das heißen, dieses Nein?"  
"Das war die Strafe."  
"Und wofür?"  
"Du wolltest nicht auf mich hören. Wir sind nicht Takaos Taxi, Rei. Und jetzt ist er schrottreif."  
"Du glaubst also immer noch, du hättest recht, was?" Rei lehnte sich vor und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu dem drei Schritte entfernten Kai. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen beugte er sich über ihn, stemmte ihn zu Boden und ließ ihn von seinen Lippen kosten. Er wusste genau, wie sehr Kai es liebte, ihn zu ärgern und aufzuheizen, bis die Luft vibrierte und von dem Zorn, der sich in Rei angestaut hatte, konnte er während dem Sex nicht genug bekommen. Sofort spürte Rei seine großen, sanften Hände auf seiner Hüfte; sie tasteten unter sein T-Shirt, erforschten seine Haut, berührten seinen Bauchnabel und entlockten Rei ein Lachen. Sie schienen ihn gerade herab ziehen zu wollen, als Rei den Kuss löste, seinem Freund ein letztes Mal durch das Haar fuhr und ihm ein dämonisches Grinsen schenkte.

"Da fällt mir auch was ein ...", sagte er, sprang auf, rief: "Eine Woche Sexverbot!" und fegte auf wackeligen Knien in Richtung Wohnräume aus dem Dojo. Zurück ließ er einen zur Abwechslung mal zurecht absolut sprachlosen Kai - mit einer Beule in der Hose.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"RAAAH! DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!", donnerte Reis Schrei durch den kleinen Polo.  
Im Seitenspiegel sah Kai das Bild eines Takaos, der sich vor Schreck auf der Rückbank zusammenkauerte. Ein Bild für Götter - ein Foto von diesem Anblick und er wäre ihm für alle Tage gefügig gewesen.  
Kalt wandte er seine Augen nach draußen auf die von Nacht umhüllte Straße. Und was sich ihm bot, gab Reis Wutausbruch recht.  
"DIESE VERFLUCHTE PIEP!"  
Takao schreckte auf. "Wow, Rei!"  
"RUHE DA HINTEN! DIESEM AUFGEMOTZEN, KLEINEN ERDNUSSHIRN WIRD' ICH'S ZEIGEN!"  
Kai konnte den Chinesen gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten, ehe er aus dem Auto steigen und draußen weiterwettern konnte. "Ich regle das.", sagte er nur und Rei blieb wie versteinert vor sich hinstarrend sitzen, geschrumpft zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend im Angesicht des Schreckens, der bei dem Rumms in ihn gefahren war.

Es hatte zugegebenermaßen ziemlich hefig gerummst. Schuld war die Nase einer auf Hochglanz polierten Mercedeslimousine, die ohne Vorwanung aus der Seitenstraße geschossen war. Und obwohl er durch die Prüfung gefallen war, konnte Takao doch ohne Unsicherheit behaupten, dass es sich bei dem, was ihn da von der Straßenecke aus anlächelte, um ein nigelnagelneues Vorfahrtsschild handelte. Rei traf also keine wirkliche Schuld ... sah man mal über die Geschwindigkeit hinweg, mit der er soeben durch die Straßen gejagt war. Welch ein Wunder, dass nur die Blechbüchsen Verletzungen davon getragen hatten.

Der Mercedesfahrer zeigte herzlich wenig Bereitschaft zur Diplomatie. Das Handy hielt er schon in Händen, als er ausstieg, um sein demoliertes Prachtexemplar von einer Luxuskarosse zu begutachten.  
"Sie werden meinen ANWALT kennenlernen!", begrüßte er Kai. Dieser verzog keine Miene und überlegte, ob er das Vorfahrtsschild jetzt oder später abmontieren sollte, um es bei der Gerichtsverhandlung mitbringen zu können.

Keine zehn Minuten später befanden sie sich in einem Schlachtfeld hupender Autos, die sich hinter der Unfallstelle stauten, jaulender Polizeiwägen und genervter Beamter von der Nachtschicht, die ihnen hundert Fragen stellten, von denen jede einzelne Rei ein wenig mehr auf die Palme brachte. Vor allem aber der Schlusssatz des Polizisten, "Ich hoffe, sie sind gut versichert", setzte der Torte noch das Sahnehäubchen auf - denn vermutlich nicht ganz zu unrecht glaubte Rei gesehen zu haben, wie der Mercedesfahrer mit den Checks wedelte.

"Er wird sie alle bestechen, einen nach dem anderen, bis zum Richter, und wir werden Schulden abzahlen, BIS WIR ALT UND GRAU SIND!", fauchte Rei und wirkte dabei mehr denn je wie ein jähzorniger Tiger, den selbst Kai nicht mehr bändigen konnte.

Damit hatte das große Schweigen begonnen. Kai war mit zur Polizeileitstelle gefahren, während ihr schnuckeliger Polo, der gerade seinen ersten Geburtstag hinter sich hatte, vor den Augen Reis und Takaos abgeschleppt wurde.  
"Rei", meldete sich Takao irgendwann vorsichtig zu Wort, "vielleicht möchtest du ja die Nacht hier auf der Straße verbringen und deinem Auto hinterher trauern - aber ich, ich werde jetzt zum Flughafen fahren, und zwar so schnell wie möglich!"  
Es brauchte dennoch fünf weitere Minuten, bis sich Rei von der Stelle bewegte und sich in ein Taxi zerren ließ.  
Und wiederum zwanzig Minuten eisiger Stille, bis sich endlich der International Airport vor ihnen aus dem Erboden erhob.

Im paradoxen Kontrast zu Takaos bodenloser Sorge und Reis namenloser Verzweiflung ("Mein Polo, mein schöner Polo", wisperte er unentwegt vor sich hin), kam ihnen schon in der Empfangshalle ein himmelschreiend gut gelaunter Max Mizuhara entgegen geschwebt. Mit nichts weiter als einem Rucksack bewaffnet, hatte er auf einer Bank auf sie gewartet. Lachend drückte er sie an sich.

"Ich wusste, dass ihr kommen würdet, meine Freunde!", strahlte er. "Warum zieht ihr denn solche Gesichter? Freut ihr euch denn gar nicht, dass ich da bin?"  
"Doch! Natürlich freuen wir uns!", platzte es aus Takao heraus und schon grinste er wieder. "Wir hatten - Rei hatte einen Unfall, und deshalb ist er momentan nicht wirklich ansprech...bar..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn jäh schien Max' Maske zu bröckeln.  
Plötzlich war das Auto vergessen. Ihnen fiel die ungewöhnliche Blässe im Gesicht des Blondschopfes auf, und ebenso irreal kam ihnen die Finsternis auf, die sich über seine azurblauen Augen legte. Nichts von dem erinnerte mehr an den Sonnenschein vor drei Jahren, den er soeben gemimt hatte. Er schniefte, seine Nase kräuselte sich, seine Lippen verspannte sich, als er erst Rei und dann Takao anblickte.

"Max", wagte Takao vorsichtig zu fragen, "was ist los?"

Und damit brach es in Sturzbächen aus Max heraus. Eine schwere Last schien von ihm abzufallen, so heftig verschafften sich seine unterdrückten Schluchzer Luft; Takao nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich, und vielleicht hätte er mitgeweint, wäre ihm nicht genauso wie Rei diese kleine, unauffällige Seltsamkeit an Max aufgefallen.

Die Tatsache, dass Max ganz in schwarz gekleidet war.

_FLASHBACK ENDE_

* * *

Takao taumelte gerade schlaftrunken durch den Flur, als Rei die Schiebetür hinter sich zuschlug. Aschfahl im Gesicht und mit dunklen Augenringen, blieb er stehen und funkelte Rei an.  
"Takao", lachte dieser auf, "was ist denn mit dir geschehen, du siehst aus, als hättest du die Nacht durch-"  
"Ich HAB dich Nacht durchgemacht!", brüllte der andere auf, stolperte, und fiel hin. "Ich kann nicht mehr ...", nuschelte er in die Tatami.  
"Aber wir haben knapp Mittag! Komm, ich helfe dir ..."

Er lehnte Takao behutsam mit dem Rücken an die Wand. "Du brauchst Schlaf", entschied er, "aber, hey! Nicht hier!"  
Mit größten Mühen versuchte Takao, die Augen offen zuhalten. "Max hatte Fieber als er ankam ... da kann ich doch nicht seelenruhig schlafen, immerhin ist er einer meiner besten Freunde", murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf.  
"Wo ist Max denn jetzt?"  
"Er schläf...chrrr...zzz..."  
"Takao, wach auf!"  
"Hm ...?"  
"Komm schon, ich trag' dich ..." Er legte Takaos Arm um seine Schulter, hievte ihn auf die Beine und schleppte sich mit ihm den Gang zurück in sein Zimmer. Vermutlich hatte er die lange Reise angetreten, um ihn oder Kai zu holen - Momentchen, war nicht erst kürzlich Daichi im Dojo gestanden, um ... Rei beendete den Gedanken nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick standen sie wieder im Türrahmen des Zimmers.

Sein Blick schweifte über eine Ansammlung von Blumentöpfen, die sich in allen Größenordnungen in seinem Zimmer breit machten. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war Brutstätte einer abstrakten Pflanze mit großen, kleinen, herzförmigen, länglichen, aufgefächerten und runden Blättern, die emporrankten, von der Decke hingen, aufrecht standen oder einfach in die Breite wuchsen. Sie waren schuld an dem erfrischenden Klima, das in Takaos Zimmer herrschte.

Trotz der Vielfalt an Zimmerpflanzen auf kleinem Raum, konnte Rei Takaos Futonbett nicht übersehen. Und ebenso wenig übersah er die aufgewühlte Bettdecke auf ihm, der man ansah, dass sie vor Sekunden noch von einem Körper warmgehalten worden war.  
"Takao."  
"Hm?"  
"Max ist nicht da."  
Max - ein Name, der die Lebensgeister weckt. Takao schreckte hoch, und obwohl er noch ein wenig taumelte, fegte er ins Zimmer und hatte in wenigen Atemzügen sämtliche Ecken inspiziert. "Max!", rief er, "Wo bist du!" - und dann fiel sein Blick auf das offene Fenster über dem leicht chaotischen Schreibtisch.

Rei schaltete sofort und war mit einem Satz am Fenster. Er krabbelte auf den Schreibtisch, begrub einen mehrseitigen Brief an Max unter seinen Knien, den Takao wohl verfasst hatte, ehe er den Anruf von Max erhalten hatte, und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster. Und er musste auch gar nicht lang suchen, da fand er Max' bewusstlosen Körper neben dem knienden Daichi, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte und Max unsicher anstuppste.

"ARGH!", schrie jemand hinter ihnen auf. Synchron drehten sie sich herum. "Das hat er vorhin auch schon bei mir gemacht! Dass er nicht einmal den armen Max damit verschonen kann - wirklich unmöglich, dieses Kind!"  
"Aber nein, Hiromi", strahlte Rei das Mädchen an, "er hat Max gerade mit Bravour an einem Fluchtversuch gehindert!" Damit sprang er vom Schreibtisch und rannte mit Takao nach draußen. So bekamen sie nicht mehr mit, wie sich Daichi flink aus dem Staub machte.

* * *

"Nun, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Max Mizuhara?"

Kurze Zeit und einige energische Aufweckversuche später, fand sich die gesamte Truppe - ausgenommen Kai, der seinerseits die Flucht ergriffen hatte - im Dojo ein. Im Halbkreis saßen sie um Max herum, der geknickt den Kopf hängen ließ.  
"Sprich' mit uns, Max!", forderte Rei.  
"Nimm ihm doch wenigstens die Fesseln ab!", bat Hiromi mitleidig.  
"Nein! Glaubst du, Takao macht die Nacht wegen dir durch, damit du anschließend wortlos wieder abhauen kannst!"  
"S-so war das nicht gemeint", verteidigte sich Max halblaut.  
"Is' schon gut, Rei ...", nuschelte Takao halb in Schlaf versunken aus dem Hintergrund, doch Rei schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
"Nichts ist gut!" Mit einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen beugte er sich im Schneidersitz vor. "Mein Auto ist bei deiner Rettung auf dem Schrottplatz gelandet! Ich habe ein Eigentumsrecht auf dich, bis du deine Schuld beglichen hast."  
"Das klingt ja pervers!", flüsterte Kyouju Hiromi zu und die nickte mit leuchtenden Augen.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille - nicht einmal Takao schnarchte - ehe jäh alle durcheinander zu reden begannen.

"Wolltest du zurück nach Amerika fliegen?"  
"Wie denn, ohne Gepäck?"  
"Hasst du uns?"  
"Warum bist du so hergekommen, wenn du gleich wieder gehen wolltest?"  
"Oder er wollte einfach nur einmal ums Haus rennen!"  
"Das ist doch ein Missverständnis, oder?"  
"Oder mit Daichi reden!"  
"Was ist los mit dir?"  
"Wolltest du shoppen gehen?"  
"So ein Unsinn, Hiromi!"  
"Oder vielleicht einfach nur mal kurz nach Hause schauen?", rief Max ins Getümmel und die anderen Vier verstummten.

"Aber ... das hättest du uns doch sagen können!", ergriff Rei nach einer Weile wieder das Wort. Erwartungsvolle Blicke wechselten von Rei zu Max und blieben auf ihm haften.  
"K-kannst du mir nicht erst diese Fesseln abnehmen, Rei?"  
"Wirst du es wieder versuchen?"  
"Nie wieder! Ich verspreche es, hoch und heilig! Willst du es noch auf Englisch hören? - Oh!"  
"Ich bin's nur, Max"

Takao hatte sich aufrappeln können und fummelte am Hakama-Gürtel herum, mit dem sie ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden hatten. "Was ist denn das für ein Knoten, Rei!", beschwerte er sich.

"Ein spezieller, chinesischer Wunderknoten, der sich erst öffnet, wenn Max all seine Sünden abbezahlt hat."  
Max wurde blass um die Nasenspitze. "Verdammt, Rei!", rief er. "Ich wollte nur etwas holen gehen!"  
Wieder machte sich ein Schweigen breit, das mit den vorhergegangenen nicht mehr verglichen werden konnte. Takao ließ von dem Knoten ab, richtete sich auf und blickte Max mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verwunderung an, die hervorragend zu den großen Fragezeichen über den Köpfen der anderen passte.

"Hast du gerade verdammt gesagt?", wollte er wissen und Rei lachte auf.  
"Takao, er wollte uns gerade erzählen, was er vorhatte!"  
"Hä! Aber Max hat nie -"  
"Ein Paket!", fuhr ihm Max dazwischen. "Ja, verdammt, ich wollte ein Paket holen gehen, dass ich zu mein Vater nach Hause geschickt hatte, und Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas davon mitbekommt! Es tut mir ja leid!"  
Mutlos ließ er den Kopf hängen, sodass sein blonder Pony seine Augen verbarg und nur Takao sehen konnte, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
"Okay, das reicht jetzt!", entschied er. "Wer diesen Dojo nicht in den nächsten zehn Sekunden in Richtung Esszimmer verlassen hat, auf den hetze ich Daichi!"  
Das genügte um zumindest Hiromi Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen ("Ich besorg' mir einen Baseballschläger - dann zeig' ich diesem Daichi mal, was 'ne Finte ist!", murrte sie). Wütend vor sich hinplappernd zerrte sie Kyouju hinter sich her - nur Rei bewegte sich nicht nach draußen, sondern hinter Max, wo er ihn mit wenigen Griffen von dem Gürtel befreit hatte.

Max murmelte ein Danke, doch die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner beiden Freunde entgingen ihm nicht. Er wartete einige Atemzüge ab, und als sich nichts tat, holte er tief Luft, um sich eine Erklärung aus den Fingern zu saugen - da scharrten die Schiebetüren des Dojos und das Trio hob die Köpfe.  
"Nein", kam ihm Kais ruhige Stimme dazwischen, "es ist seine Sache."  
"Kai!", rief Takao auf. Der einstige Teamchef schritt gemächlich in den Raum und blieb vor Max stehen.  
"Was machst du noch hier? Geh endlich holen, was du holen wolltest."  
Es war, als hätte jemand ein Licht hinter Max' Augen angeknipst; das gewohnte Strahlen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, als er sich auf die Füße erhob und sich streckte.

"Danke, Kai!" Höflich verbeugte er sich vor dem Älteren. "Aber ich möchte, dass Takao mitkommt."  
"Ich?", fragte Takao schläfrig, und ehe er sich versah, hatte Max schon seine Handgelenke gepackt, ihn nach oben gezogen und war mit ihm aus dem Dojo gestürmt.  
Zurück blieb ein reichlich verdatterter Rei, der Kai in diesem Moment mit einem bitterbösen Blick strafte.  
"Warum funkst du mir in meine Erziehungsmethoden?"  
Kais linke Augenbraue zuckte. "Wolltest du nicht wissen, was in diesem Päckchen ist?"  
"Ja, eben, und deshalb -"  
"Wenn er dieses Päckchen nicht holen geht, findest du es nie heraus."

Das leuchtete selbst Rei ein. Grimmig beobachtete er, wie sich Kai vor ihm im Schneidersitz niederließ.  
"Was soll das!", fragte er.  
Kais Augen blitzten ihn schelmisch an - eine Gemütsregung, die nur Rei zu deuten wusste. Jeder andere hätte keine Veränderung in seinem versteinerten Gesicht entdecken können. "Ich weiß noch mehr."  
Rei hielt den Atem an. "Das ist nicht fair, Kai! Woher?"  
"Von seiner Mutter."  
Verbissen grinsend verschränkte Rei die Arme. Und wieder umfing sie das große Schweigen, der Kampf um die hartnäckigste Hartnäckigkeit, das Warten auf den Moment, an dem der erste nachgab. Aus dem Esszimmer drang Hiromis hysterisches Gemecker - vermutlich war Daichi aufgetaucht -, Dizzys sarkastischer Kommentar und das Klappern von Teegeschirr.

* * *

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Takao", wandte sich Max an seinen Freund, als sie bereits die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatten. Unter ihnen rauschte im Flussbett das Wasser, ungezähmte, lange Grashalme schaukelten in der warmen Sommerbrise, und mit der Luft atmete der erste Hauch von Herbst, ein süßlicher Duft, vermischt mit Flieder und Honig.

"Ehrensache, Max, was soll ich tun?"  
Max lächelte und hielt die Nase in den Wind. "Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr hier ... und nichts hat sich verändert.", flüsterte er.  
"Sag schon!"  
"Wie lange darf ich bei dir bleiben, Takao?"  
Takao runzelte fragend die Stirn. "So lange du willst, natürlich ..."  
"Hör zu, Takao" Der Blondschopf ergriff Takaos Hand und hielt sie fest, als wolle er ihn am Weglaufen hindern. Weshalb nur wiederholte er immer wieder seinen Namen? "Mein Vater darf nichts von mir oder dem Paket mitbekommen."  
"Deshalb brauchst du meine Hilfe?"  
"Genau. Es müsste heute Mittag ankommen, und wir müssen das Päckchen möglichst unauffällig in die Finger bekommen, am besten so, dass er von dem Päckchen nichs mitkriegt. Es ist an mich adressiert, musst du wissen"  
Allmählich breitete sich ein diebisches Grinsen auf Takaos Gesicht aus. "Und so wie ich dich kenne, hast du schon eine Idee!"  
"Vielleicht, Ja. Bist du dabei?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah Max ihn an.  
Takao legte die Hand ans Kinn.  
Max hielt die Luft an.  
Takao hob die rechte Augenbraue.  
Max ließ die Schultern hängen.  
Takao verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf schief.

"N-nein?", fragte Max vorsichtig - da holte Takao weit aus und versetzte ihm eine heftige Backpfeife, die Max prompt aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und bäuchlings ins Gras warf. Entsetzt drehte er sich auf den Rücken und sah ängstlich zu Takao auf.  
"NATÜRLICH BIN ICH DABEI!", schrie dieser mit Tränen in den Augen, "ABER VERSPRICH MIR, DASS DU MIR NIE WIEDER SO ETWAS ANTUST! VERSPRICH MIR, DASS DU NIE WIEDER EINFACH ABHAUST!"  
Dann begann er zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind, so heftig, wie er zuletzt bei dem unverhofften Wiedertreffen mit seinem Bruder Hitoshi geweint hatte und war unendlich froh, dass es nur Max war, der ihn in diesem äußerst peinlichen Moment sah.

"Also gut, ich hebe das Verbot wieder auf!", seufzte Rei und schielte auf seine Armbanduhr. Eine halbe Stunde hatte er mit seiner Neugierde gekämpft. Immerhin etwas.  
Kai aber ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen; blitzschnell war er bei Rei und ehe sich dieser versah, lag er bereits auf dem Rücken, zwei gierige Lippen auf dem Mund. Sie küssten sich wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar, dass einen Monat getrennt war, bis Kai sein Gesicht zu Reis Ohr wandern ließ ...

... und flüsternd zu erzählen begann.

* * *

Maah, wie ätzend. Dieses dämliche Skript auf pflegt regelmäßig Ausrufe- und Frage-, sowie diverse andere Zeichen zu verschlucken ... also bitte wundert euch nicht. -.-"

PS: Bitte kritisiert in euren Kommentaren nicht die Rechtschreibfehler und den Schreibstil, es sei denn, ihr habt Atlantis gelesen. Stille Wasser sind tief ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch eine Pausen-FF gewesen. Danke!


	4. Und alles nur wegen dem Päckchen

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 3 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel Drei **

**Und alles nur wegen dem Päckchen**

„Ich sterbe …", murmelte Max, doch seine Stimme wurde von schwerer, warmer Luft erstickt.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als die angekündigten dreißig Grad herrschten auch im Schatten des Hibiskusbaumes, unter dem Max die vergangenen zehn Minuten zugebracht hatte. In seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpulli schwitzte er Blut und Wasser, wie noch nie zuvor; doch trotz der starken Hitze, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, ob das nicht viel mehr an der Aufregung lag, die seine Knie hatte weich werden lassen.

Die Blüten des Hibiskusbaumes strömten einen süßlichen, betörenden Duft aus, und genau an dem heutigen Tag schienen sie alles geben zu wollen, um die Welt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Eigentlich nicht nötig, dachte Max, groß genug waren sie ja immerhin schon.

Er lehnte sich an den Stamm und sog seufzend tief Luft ein, in Erinnerung an den seltsamen Dialog, der hier vor knapp zehn Minuten stattgefunden hatte.

„Nein, Max", hatte ihm Takao auf seinen Paket-Klau-Plan geantwortet, „das ist zu riskant. Wenn dein Dad zum Beispiel gerade im Garten arbeitet, würdest du ziemlich in die Bredouille kommen."

„Aber mein Dad hat noch nie im Garten gearbeitet …"

„Ich vorher auch nicht!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Egal – einfach hingehen und das Paket direkt vom Postboten abfangen, ist keine gute Idee, selbst wenn ich hinginge und mich als dich ausgäbe." Sie hatten berechnet, wann der Postwagen in etwa die Allee abfahren musste, in der die Mizuharas ihr Haus hatten. Takao glaubte ihn in eine Ecke einbiegen gesehen zu haben. „Dein Vater könnte auch jederzeit aus dem Haus kommen – er, oder ein Nachbar, der die Szene beobachtet …"

„Zugegebenermaßen, du hast recht, Takao.", hatte Max geknickt zugegeben.

„Was ist nur los mit dir, Max? Früher wärst du nie so nachlässig gewesen! Wie auch immer – wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Hast du eine Idee?"

„Natürlich!"

Nicht weit vom Grundstück der Mizuharas war Takao abrupt stehen geblieben, hatte Max' schmale Schultern gepackt, ihm – noch leicht verheult – scharf in die Augen geblickt und beteuert: „Was auch immer dein Geheimnis ist, Max Mizuhara, auf mich kannst du dich voll und ganz verlassen, vergiss das nie! Selbst wenn du einen Mord begangen haben solltest – ich stehe immer an deiner Seite! Gib mir eine Viertelstunde, dann läufst du unbeirrt los und nimmst das Päckchen direkt an der Tür entgegen – alles klar?"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Vielleicht erzähle ich dir irgendwann, was ich getan habe, wenn du mir verraten hast, wie es dir in Amerika ergangen ist!"

„Das ist Erpressung, Takao!"

„Nein, das ist stinknormale Diplomatie. Bis später!"

„Takao!"

Doch Max' Stimme hatte den anderen nicht mehr erreichen können, und seither stand er hier, wartend und kontinuierlich Blicke auf seine Armbanduhr werfend. Bei seinem nächsten ungeduldigen Blick aber richtete er sich plötzlich auf und sah die Straße herab. Die Hitze flimmerte über den Autos, dem Teer und den Straßenschildern. Max spürte, dass ihm schwindelig wurde, er hatte Durst. Hartnäckig verdrang er das Verlangen nach Wasser.

„Ich verlass' mich auf dich, Takao …", murmelte er und lief los.

* * *

Mehrere hundert Meter und zwei Straßenecken weiter musste ein angestrengt nachdenkender Takao plötzlich niesen. Und damit kam ihm endlich die erlösende Idee.

Als er sich von Max getrennt hatte, hatte er noch keinen blassen Schimmer davon gehabt, was er überhaupt anzustellen gedachte – nun, nichts Neues im Grunde, doch vielleicht war dies ein allzu delikater Moment, um die Tradition aufrecht erhalten zu wollen. Auf der ihm gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite erhob sich hinter einer penibel zurechtgeschnittenen Hecke, die westliche Seite des weißen Baus mit dem Flachdach. Um die Hecke führte ein schwarz lackierter Eisenzaun herum, der auf der anderen Seite zum Eingang führte … und jetzt wusste er auch, was zu tun war.

Ohne die Aktion noch einmal zu überdenken, sprintete er von einem lauten Schrei untermalt los, setzte mit einem Satz auf die oberste Querstange des Zauns, hielt sich an der Hecke fest und warf sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz über sie. Was er von außen nicht hatte sehen können, war der Rosenbusch, der ihn hinter der Hecke mit offenen Armen empfing.

„Uh-RAAAAH!"

Was folgte war ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei, der nicht mehr gespielt und absolut nicht zu überhören war.

Wäre bei den Mizuharas nun niemand zuhause gewesen, Takao hätte womöglich noch viel länger im Rosenbusch gehangen, doch nachdem sein Heulen immer lauter geworden war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich die Haustür geräuschvoll öffnete.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Takao in sich hinein und schon sah er Max' hochgewachsenen Vater mit dem haselnussbraunen, buschigen Haar über den gemähten Rasen schreiten.

Kaum hatte er Takao erkannt, begann er zu lachen. „Was machst du denn da?"

_Dem Himmel sei dank – dem kann nichts und niemand die gute Laune verderben –_, dachte Takao. Nun ja, wie gesagt, _dachte_ er.

„Mizuhara-san!", rief er und musste sich keine Mühe geben, um aufgeregt zu wirken. „Ich werde verfolgt! Was für ein Glück, dass mir Ihr Garten in die Quere kam …"

„Verfolgt? Das kannst du mir gerne gleich erzählen. Komm schon, ich helfe dir da raus."

Er ergriff Takaos Arme – als diesem eine brillante Takao-Idee kam.

„N-Nein, Moment!", kam er ihm dazwischen, zappelte mit den Armen – und setzte seine Hand zielgerichtet in die Dornen. „Aaah"

„Moment? Wozu?"

„S-sagen Sie – ist heute nicht wundervolles Wetter?"

„Was redest du –"

„Erzählen Sie doch mal, wie geht es eigentlich MAX!"

„Warum brüllst du denn so? Jetzt komm' schon raus aus meinen Rosen!"

„AAUUAAAA! I-ich meine – äh –" Takao durchlief es heiß und kalt. Im Augenwinkel sah er den Päckchentransporter vorfahren und vor dem Haus halten. Tatsächlich. Max hatte sich nicht im Tag geirrt.

„Du machst heute einen recht eigenartigen Eindruck auf mich, Takao", stellte Mizuhara-san mit gerunzelter Stirn fest, „hast du etwa was geraucht?"

„W-WAS!" Mit offenstehendem Mund fahndete Takao nach einer Antwort.

„Oder getrunken?", fügte sein Gegenüber noch hinzu.

Eine Autotür knallte. Das Gartentürchen knirschte. Schuhe schritten über einen Kiesweg. Und Max' Vater drehte sich ahnungsvoll um.

„Der Päckchendienst – nun komm' schon da raus, ich muss …"

Nie im Leben hätte er wohl mit einer derartigen Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet, wie Takao sie an den Tag legte, als er sah, wie sein Plan zu scheitern drohte.

* * *

Max hatte Glück: sein Vater hatte die Haustür offen stehen gelassen und er konnte es problemlos für den Postboten so aussehen lassen, als käme er direkt aus dem Haus. Er schlich sich durch den Garten und schlüpfte pochenden Herzens durch die Tür. Fast zeitgleich fuhr der Transporter vor.

Obwohl ihm Takaos markerschütternde Schreie tatsächlich besorgniserregend vorkamen, da er nicht mehr wusste, ob sie nun echt oder gespielt waren, stellte er sich abwartend in den Flur, lehnte die Tür an und lauschte.

Zuerst hörte er nur Takao –_Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er da macht,_ dachte er unruhig –, dann mischten sich Schritte unter. Er legte die zitternde Hand auf den Knauf, zählte leise bis drei und öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck –

Genau in dem Moment glaubte Takao, eine neue Platte auflegen zu müssen, und wechselte von „Aua" zu „Hilfe!". Dies war selbst für den Boten nicht zu überhören, der im nächsten Moment vor Max stand, die Hand noch über dem Klingelknopf.

Max atmete fieberhaft durch.

„Oh – hallo", begrüßte er ihn mit Unschuldsmiene, „ach, denken sie sich nichts dabei, er leidet unter Verfolgungswahn, wissen Sie …"

„Verstehe" Der Postbote schenkte ihm ein blitzendes Zahnpastalächeln. „Recht heiß heute, nicht?"

Max wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch dann verstand er die versteckte Botschaft des anderen. Er musste hochrot im Gesicht sein.

„Ein Paket für Mizuhara-san.", fuhr der Postbote, sich höflich verbeugend, fort und hielt ihm das Päckchen entgegen. „Sind Sie das?"

„J…" Max verstummte. Er spürte, wie ihm übel wurde und seine Gesichtsröte ungesunder Blässe wich.

„Unterschreiben Sie bitte hier."

Wie in Trance nahm Max den Stift entgegen und setzte seinen Namenszug auf das Formular.

Der Postbote verabschiedete sich. Max nickte.

Doch selbst als der Transporter längst wieder abgefahren war, bewegte er sich nicht von der Stelle.

Denn das Paket in seiner Hand – es war nicht das seine.

Plötzlich schwieg auch Takao und die einkehrende Stille wurde unterstrichen von der zweiten knallenden Autotür des heutigen Tages. Max hob den Kopf, sah über den Garten hinweg, spähte an der Hecke vorbei und erblickte eine Frau, die ihr Auto abschloss, ihre Handtasche schulterte, und …

_Die kommt genau hierher,_ durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Die Hände noch um das Päckchen verkrampft, zog er sich in den Schatten des Hauses zurück und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Wohin sollte er fliehen? Er kannte dieses Haus und hatte sich gewünscht, irgendwann im Frieden wieder hierher zurückkehren zu können – doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal verstecken. Er hielt den Atem an, sah die Treppe – und zögerte keine Sekunde. Hinter seinem Rücken wurde ein Schlüssel ins Türschloss gesteckt, gerade als er die letzte Stufe erklommen und in sein ehemaliges Zimmer gestürmt war. Leise schloss er die Tür und drückte das Ohr aufs Schlüsselloch.

„Schatz?", vernahm er dumpf die Stimme der Frau. Moment mal –_Schatz!_ Eine Tasche wurde abgestellt, Schlüssel auf den Schuhschrank gelegt und Highheels klapperten in die Küche.

Max hätte sich am liebsten den Pullover von der Haut gerissen, so warm war ihm. Er traute sich kaum, dem Zimmer das Gesicht zuzuwenden, doch kam er kaum umhin ob seiner Neugier … und ihm nachhinein wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan.

Sein Zimmer gab es nicht mehr, herzlose Erwachsene hatten es in ein Schlafzimmer-für-zwei verwandelt. Ein großes Futonbett stand in der Mitte des Raumes, gegenüber eines Wandschrankes, und hier und da lagen die Klamotten einer Frau verstreut. Ein rotes Blümchenkleid. Ein enges Top. Ein kurzer Rock.

„Vielen Dank, Mizuhara-san", hörte er Takao im Garten sagen. Eilig stahl er sich zum das geöffneten Fenster und lugte nach draußen: die Sonne stand quer über den Dächern der Häuser und ein arg ramponierter Takao verneigte sich gerade zum Abschied. Aufgeregt sann Max nach einer Lösung – sein Blick fiel auf einen Handspiegel, der neben ihm auf der Kommode lag.

* * *

Als sich Takao wieder aufrichtete und Max' Vater zum Gartentor folgen wollte, erhaschte er im Blickwinkel ein blitzen und hob instinktiv den Kopf. Er sah auf zu einem Fenster des oberen Stockwerkes und hätte fast nicht erkannt, dass jemand dahinter stand, da die Scheibe spiegelte. Doch dann erkannte er Max' blonden Schopf und den Spiegel in seiner Hand, mit dem er das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

„Mist!", entfuhr es ihm laut.

„Hast du dir noch etwas getan?", drehte sich Mizuhara-san wieder um.

Schnell schüttelte Takao den Kopf. Hände, Arme und Hals brannten ihm wegen der vielen blutigen Stellen, an denen er sich die Haut an den Dornen aufgerissen hatte, und auch sein Gesicht war nicht verschont worden; doch das alles wurde jäh nichtig.

Max saß fest.

Sie hatten ein Problem.

„Komm' doch noch mit rein!", bot ihm Max' Vater an. „Dann können wir auch gleich ganz in Ruhe besprechen, wie du meinen Rosenbusch abbezahlst."

„Was!" Nein, im Gegenteil, er musste ihn doch so weit wie möglich vom Haus wegbekommen, damit Max das Weite suchen konnte!

„Na, glaubst du vielleicht, ich lasse dich so davonkommen? Du hast gerade meine beste …"

Takao hörte nicht mehr zu. In seiner Hosentasche kramte er nach seinem Handy. In Gedanken bei seinem besten Freund, der in der Höhle des Löwen gefangen saß und schnell einen Ritter brauchte, der ihn wieder herausholte, wählte er Reis Nummer und rannte durch das Gartentor auf die Straße. Mizuhara-san rief ihm noch etwas hinterher – Takao drehte sich zum Haus und suchte nach einem Fluchtweg für Max, als sich Rei am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

„Hm?"

Takao hielt nicht hinterm Berg mit seiner Aufregung. „Rei! Bewegt euch so schnell wie möglich hierher, Max sitzt in der Falle und braucht dringend unsere … Rei?"

„K-Kai!", stöhnte dieser plötzlich auf, „hö-hör doch mal kurz auf – ah – einen Moment, Takao –"

Sprachlos fuhr Takao seine Kinnlade wieder hoch. Die befanden sich aber nicht mehr im Dojo, oder etwa doch! Wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Großvater … „Oh Gott, Rei! Max schwebt in Lebensgefahr!"

„Max tut _was?_ Oh – Mann, Kai!"

„Soll er sich doch umbringen", kam es von Kai, „wir sind nicht sein Taxi."

„Kai!", heulte Takao auf, „Ich kann nix dafür, dass euer Polo –"

Das schrille Geräusch einer Hupe ertönte – Reifen quietschten – Takao drehte sich herum, riss die Augen auf, das Herz drohte im stehen zu bleiben vor Schreck – und im nächsten Moment schlitterte das Handy über die geteerte Straße.

„Takao? Was ist passiert? Kai, jetzt hör doch mal kurz auf! Takao!", drang es aus dem Handy; Takao aber lag knapp zehn Meter weiter auf der Straße, eine klaffende Wunde am Hinterkopf und bewegungsunfähig da bewusstlos.

Eine silberne Mercedeslimousine mit eingedellter Nase hatte abrupt vor dem Haus der Mizuharas gebremst und dabei eine lange, schwarze Bremsspur hinterlassen.

* * *

„Kai! Verdammt, jetzt geh' mal von mir runter!", rief Rei verzweifelt und versetzte dem Russen einen Tritt, der saß. Kai flog von dem Futonbett und hielt sich nach Luft schnappend den Bauch.

„Das hat sich nach einem Unfall angehört! Ich glaube, Takao ist gerade etwas zugestoßen! Und Max schwebt in großer Lebensgefahr!" Reis Augen leuchteten. „Ist das nicht unheimlich cool? Fast wie in einer Soup!"

„Urgh … mein Bauch …", stöhnte Kai; da wurde er plötzlich am Kragen gepackt und mitgeschleift.

„Los! Wir müssen sie retten!", rief Rei euphorisch.

„Lass mich los! Ich bleib' hier!"

„Vergiss es, Kai! Wenn du abhaust, leg' ich dir eine Leine um!"

„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm …", sagte Hiromi nachdenklich. Mit dem Oberkörper aus dem Esszimmer gelehnt, sah sie dem ungewöhnlichen Paar hinterher, das gerade durch den Dojo verschwand („Lass uns Bokken mitnehmen!", hörten sie Rei noch rufen, dann wurde es still). Kyouju und Daichi nickten zustimmend und schlürften ihre Nudeln.

Das Tempo, welches Rei – und zwangsläufig auch Kai – an den Tag legten, ließ sie den Weg vom Anwesen der Kinomiyas zum Haus der Mizuharas, der an den Wiesengründen des Flusses vorbeiführten, in weniger als fünf Minuten bewältigen. Hechelnd und dank der sengenden Sonne aus allen Poren schwitzend, rauschten sie zeitgleich mit dem Krankenwagen am Unfallort an.

„TAKA–" Weiter kam Rei nicht, denn Kai hielt ihm prompt den Mund zu und zerrte ihn in den Garten der Mizuharas, wo er sich mit ihm hinter der Hecke versteckte. Takaos Dilemma hatte einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt mit sich gezogen: die mysteriöse Frau und Max' Vater knieten neben Takaos bewusstlosem Körper.

„Wo ist Max?", fragte Kai kühl auf Reis entgeisterten Blick.

„In der Höhle des Löwen!", entgegnete er nach einer kurzen Denkpause und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Natürlich, im Haus ist gerade niemand, das heißt, Max kann fliehen!"

„Würdest du denn fliehen, wenn ich bewusstlos vor einem Auto läge?"

Rei zog eine Schnute und sah Kai abschätzend an. „Gute Frage …"

„Hn."

Und natürlich sollte Kai recht behalten. Keine zwei Sekunden später kam Max aus dem Haus geschossen, offenbar fest entschlossen, sich seinem Vater um Takao Willen zu erkennen zu geben. In dem Moment geschah ein Wunder: noch bevor Rei reagieren konnte, sprang Kai auf, packte Max, der die Beiden in seinem Schock noch nicht entdeckt hatte, am Arm und riss ihn kompromisslos hinter die Hecke. Max schrie laut auf, was auch den Versammelten auf der Straße nicht entging …

… doch als sich Mizuhara-san neugierig umdrehte, sah er nur einen sehr unpassend breit grinsenden Rei auf dem Weg vor der Hautür stehen und unschuldig winken. Der Mann runzelte irritiert die Stirn – wie konnte dieser junge Mann nur so fröhlich bleiben, wo sein bester Freund gerade umgefahren worden war? – und winkte zurück. Was er indem nicht sehen konnte, war das Bündel, das hinter der Hecke saß und auf Leben und Tod miteinander rang.

Kai hatte einen seiner kraftvollen Arme um Max' Oberkörper geschlungen und hielt ihm, wie zuvor Rei, mit der anderen Hand den Mund zu.

„Ich bin's!", zischte er ihm zu und Max beruhigte sich schlagartig. Rei gab ihnen ein Handzeichen und deutete unauffällig hinter das Haus. Ohne noch ein Wort an Max zu verlieren, erhob sich Kai, den kleineren und schmächtigeren Amerikaner wie ein Packet auf dem Arm, und eilte hinter das Haus, nach eine lichte Stelle an der Hecke suchend, über die sie schnell und ungesehen das Weite suchen konnte.

Unterdessen wurde Takao via Kanüle mit einem Tropfer verbunden, auf eine Liege gehoben und wie Ware in den Krankenwagen geladen. Mizuhara-san legte einen Arm um die Hüfte der besorgt dreinblickenden Frau an seiner Seite, während ein Sanitäter Anstalten machte, die Schiebetür zu schließen.

„Wartet! Ich komme mit!" Rei rannte los und sprang in den Wagen, bevor der Sanitäter widersprechen konnte.

„Hey!", begann er, doch Max' Vater kam ihm dazwischen.

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, bevor er ganz allein im Krankenhaus aufwacht …"

Darauf nickte der Japaner, gesellte sich zu Rei und schlug knallend die Tür zu.

Seufzend betrachtete Rei Takaos notdürftig von einer Sanitäterin versorgte Kopfplatzwunde. _Auch wenn das wohl nicht so geplant war,_ dachte er verschmitzt grinsend, _das war vermutlich der beste Plan, der dir je eingefallen ist._


	5. Mein Geheimnis, dein Geheimnis I

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 4 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Vier**

**Mein Geheimnis, dein Geheimnis I**

_Sunday, September 21st, 2009_

_Fancy me doing that. 've got light in the head. It's a lot too thin – I'm panik-stricken._

_Can't almost believe, that I'm just sitting in this plane._

_Seeing my dear friends and Takao is the best I could possibly imagine now._

_Everything will turn out all right. With him, I'm safe. _

_Have to bear up from now on._

_But I hope, they'll never find out about him …_

Ein scharrendes Geräusch aus dem Flur ließ Kai aufschrecken. Blitzschnell klappte er das empfindlich gebundene Buch in seinen Händen zu, schlug das dazugehörige, blau gefärbte Leinentuch herum und schob es unter das Kopfkissen des Futonbetts, neben dem er saß. Als er den unberührten Blick wieder hob, zu dem Skizzenblock neben sich griff und sich unbeteiligt gegen das Bücherregal lehnte, um die Beine ausstrecken zu können, lugte ein brünetter Schopf in Takaos Zimmer.

„Mochi und Grünen Tee für das kreative Köpfchen! Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?"

Man sah es Kai zwar nicht an, aber das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Um ein Haar hätte er sich erwischen lassen – doch es war nur Hiromi, die überhaupt erst auf diese abstruse Idee gekommen war.

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Ob Max da war, wollte sie wissen; jetzt, wo sie sich sicher fühlte, trat sie ein und stellte neben Kai ein Tablett auf den Boden.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte sie, in die Knie gehend. Kai antwortete erneut mit einem Kopfschütteln, nahm sich eine Teetasse und legte den Skizzenblock auf den Boden. Hiromi musste schmunzeln: er hatte einen Kringel darauf gemalt, dem Kringel Punktaugen gekritzelt und dem ganzen einen schiefen Mund mit heraushängender Zunge verpasst. „Weißt du, es gibt auch Camps, in denen man gegen Kreatiefs ankämpfen kann …"

Skeptisch hob Kai eine Augenbraue.

„Max ist schreibfaul", sagte er dann, „und vorsichtig."

„Und das heißt im Klartext?"

„Undeutliche Einträge im Tagebuch."

„Oh." Nachdenklich kaute Hiromi auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Willst du nicht einen Reisball probieren? Und hast du schon mit Rei gesprochen? Weißt du, Kai, ich finde das falsch."

Immer wieder war Kai entsetzt darüber, wie viele Themen eine Frau in einem einzigen Atemzug anschneiden konnte. War es nicht viel einfacher und entspannender, eines nach dem anderen abzuklären?

Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit nahm er sich zu der Teetasse noch einen Reisball. „Er ist im Krankenhaus."

„Ach richtig, dort muss man ja das Handy ausschalten … aber falsch ist es dennoch."

„Es war deine Idee."

„Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass du dich gleich heiß entflammt an seinem Tagebuch vergreifst?"

„Hn." Kai schmunzelte sarkastisch. „Bonus vir semper tiro."

Hiromi stopfte sich den Mund mit einem Reisball und funkelte Kai an. Sinnlos nachzufragen – von ihm erfuhr sie ohnehin nicht, wie die Übersetzung lautete.

In den vergangenen Stunden, während Rei und Kai zu ihrer Rettungs-Rettungsaktion geeilt waren, Max in der Höhle des Löwen gefangen saß und sich Takao heldenhaft für den Blondschopf vor ein Auto geworfen hatte (so lautete zumindest Reis und Kais offizielle Version), hatte Hiromi altbewährte Methoden angewandt, um Max auf die Schliche zu kommen und in aller Ruhe seinen Rucksack inspiziert. Dabei war ihr jenes Tagebuch in die Hände gefallen: ein handgebundener Stapel gelblichen Papiers mit angekokelten Rändern, das in ein blau gefärbtes Leinentuch eingewickelt und mit Kordeln zusammengebunden war.

Aus Scham und Angst, das Tagebuch zu öffnen, hatte sie Kai, kaum hatte er – einen zu Tode deprimierten und völlig durch den Wind gewehten Max grob am Arm – den Dojo betreten, bei Seite gezogen und ihm von ihrem Fundstück erzählt. Und dieser hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als Max und Kyouju einkaufen zu schicken, sich in Takaos Zimmer zurückzuziehen und sich, mit dem Skizzenblock zur Tarnung, einer äußerst spannenden Lektüre zu widmen.

„Schnell, wickel' die Kordeln wieder herum und pack' es zurück in seinen Rucksack, ich glaube, ich hab' Stimmen gehört!", flüsterte Hiromi plötzlich. Vor Schreck verschluckte sich der Angesprochene prompt an seinem Tee; hustend und prustend beeilte er sich widerwillig, ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, während das Mädchen aufsprang und zum Fenster lief.

Sie stemmte die Hände auf ein paar beschriebene Seiten, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, streckte sich, um auf den Weg vor dem Dojo blicken zu können und stieß sich den Kopf an einer fleischfressenden Kannenpflanze.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie schrill. „Diese ganzen Pflanzen in diesem Zimmer sind wirklich eine Plage!"

„Kommen sie?"

„Ja … und Max sieht immer noch nicht fröhlicher aus. Keiner Wunder, wenn ihr ihm weiß machen wollt, Takao habe sich vor ein Auto geschmissen, um …"

„So _war_ es."

„So ein Unsinn!"

„Nein."

„Doch!"

„Nein."

„Ach, Kai, du bist einfach unmöglich!"

„Hn."

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck. Herein traten ein schweigsamer Kyouju und ein kränklich bleicher Max, der sich zu einem Lächeln abrang.

„Hi, Leute", begrüßte er sie matt und stellte die Plastiktüte zu Boden.

„Wir haben zehn Packungen Fertignudeln mitgebracht. Reicht dir das, Kai?", fragte Kyouju und Kai nickte.

„Wie bitte!" Hiromi wechselte irritiert von Kyouju zu Kai. „Zehn Packungen? Bekommst du zu Hause denn nichts zu essen?"

„Risotto mit Dill.", entgegnete Kai langsam.

„Wie bitte?" Hiromi seufzte tief, wobei sie sich in einer typischen Geste an die Stirn fasste. „Wie auch immer. Ich habe morgen Lesung und muss schon früh raus, deshalb mach' ich jetzt die Fliege … kommst du, Kyouju?"

„J-ja!" Unter seinem noch immer viel zu langen Ponyvorhang löste sich Kyoujus Gesicht in ein Lachen auf. „Halt uns wegen Takao auf dem Laufenden, Kai! Macht's gut, ihr zwei!"

Und schon hatten sich die beiden in Luft aufgelöst; sie hörten sie noch durch den Dojo gehen, dann wurde es still.

Max stand noch immer vor der Tür und sah sich etwas unschlüssig im Zimmer um. Die undurchdringliche Wand aus Schweigen, die Kai schon immer umgeben hatte, war ihm auf Anhieb wieder unangenehm. Wenn er sich recht zurückerinnerte, so war er noch nie mit ihm auf engem Raum allein gewesen – und hatte es auch nie sein wollen.

Um diese Zweifel zu deuten, musste Kai keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten besitzen. Er nahm seinen Bleistift zur Hand, hob den Skizzenblock auf und schlug eine neue Seite auf. „Setz' dich da hin.", sagte er und deutete auf das Futonbett. Unschlüssig sah Max ihn an. „Nein, warte. Zieh dir etwas anderes an."

„Etwas anderes? Meinen Schlafanzug?"

„Ja."

„Okay."

Max Schlafanzug war ein orange-weiß karierter Zweiteiler aus dünnen Stoff. Er bestand aus einer Dreiviertelhose mit Zugbandverschluss und einem Kragenhemd, dessen Ärmel Max zu lang waren; Dinge, die Kais geschulten Augen auf den ersten Blick auffielen. Während Max sich umzog, spitzte er seinen Bleistift und trank noch eine Tasse Grünen Tee auf Ex.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Max, als er auf das Bett krabbelte und auf dem Kopfkissen sitzend die Beine anwinkelte. Kai hob den auf das Papier gesenkten Blick und ließ ihn auf Max' Körper ruhen.

Und verharrte so.

Unter den inspizierenden Augen wurde Max zusehends nervöser und die davon tickenden Sekunden kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wer wusste schon, was im Kopf dieses Panthers vor sich ging – von Rei unter Umständen einmal abgesehen?

Plötzlich hob er die Hand mit dem Bleistift und gab Max ein undeutliches Zeichen. „Mizuhara. Warum so verkrampft?"

„Kai, willst du mich ärgern? Takao liegt wegen mir im Krankenhaus und du –"

„Leg' dich schlafen. Und lass die Decke weg."

„_Schlafen?_" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, spürte er schon Kais stillen, heimlichen Zorn über seine Haut kriechen, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Also rollte er sich zu Kais Genügsamkeit auf der Decke zusammen und schloss die Augen – in er Tat, er war todmüde –, der beobachtende Blick aber schwand nicht.

Was Max nicht sehen konnte, waren die Bleistiftnotizen, die sich Kai an den Rand des Blockes machte:

_Keine Verletzungen am Körper. Reizbarer als sonst. Rollt sich zusammen._

Dann setzte er an einer anderen Stelle auf und konzentrierte Stelle umfing das Zimmer.

* * *

„Takao, könntest du nicht endlich aufhören, die Decke anzustarren? Du machst mir Angst …"

„Sechsunddreißig Schlachtpläne sind nicht so gut wie die Flucht. Und ich lasse mich von einem Auto anfahren!"

„Es ist nun mal passiert. Du wirst doch morgen wieder nach Hause können!"

„Mir geht es ums Prinzip!"

„Aber die Decke kann doch nichts dafür …"

„Soll ich _dich …?_"

„N-Nein!"

Nicht jeder konnte von sich behaupten, einen Schutzengel zu haben, wie er über Takao wachte. Mehr als eine schnell genähte Platzwunde am Kopf und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hatte er von dem Unfall nicht davongetragen; und hätte er sich nicht sofort nach seinem Erwachen übergeben, hätte er unter Umständen sogar an diesem Abend noch nach Hause gehen dürfen.

_Hätte._

„Max _braucht_ mich! Jetzt ist er mit Daichi ganz allein – oh mein Gott! Ich darf doch jetzt nicht im Krankenhaus herumliegen! Und überhaupt ist das Essen hier furchtbar! Wie soll ich bis morgen überleben! Ich will hier raus! Ich will nach HAUSE!"

_Kaum zu glauben, dass ich es hier mit einem neunzehnjährigen Studenten zu tun habe …_, dachte Rei grinsend, dankbar dafür, dass dies ein Einzelzimmer war. „Wenn du jetzt ein wenig schläfst, ist die Nacht schneller vorbei, als du gucken kannst. Sieh es positiv, Takao!"

„Was gibt es denn da Positives zu sehen!"

„Na ja …" Rei warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war eine Rolex, die ihm Kai vergangenen Juli zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „So leid es mir tut, ich muss jetzt jedenfalls gehen. Unsere Uni wartet nicht auf uns."

„Rei, könntet ihr nicht Max …"

„Ausgeschlossen", kam ihm Rei dazwischen. Er musste an ihr Wohnzimmer denken, welches von ausgebreiteten Stoffen, Nadelkissen, Nähmaschinen, einer Kleiderpuppe und etlichem Gedöns belagert wurde – einer Ordnung, durch die nur noch Chaoten zu blicken vermochten – und konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wo sie da noch Max unterbringen wollten, außer neben der Kleiderpuppe oder in ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Damit wäre Kai auf keinen Fall einverstanden."

„Warum nicht?"

Rei, der sich erhoben hatte, dachte kurz nach. Dann beugte er sich vor, stützte sich auf das Krankenbett und näherte sich Takao auf legitime Distanz. „Hör zu, Takao."

„Was denn?"

„In zu klarem Wasser leben keine Fische. Und mit einem zu reinen Mann verkehren wenige …", flüsterte er. „Bonus vir semper tiro."

„Was heißt das!", wisperte Takao zurück.

„Ein guter Mensch bleibt immer Anfänger. Wenn du heute Nacht ohnehin nicht schlafen kannst, weil du dir Sorgen um Max machst, dann denk' doch mal darüber nach."

Takao runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versteh' nur Bahnhof … Du erinnerst mich immer mehr an Konfuzius."

„Und du bist ein Magnet für Trubel und Ärger. Seit wir gestern losgefahren sind, um Max abzuholen, jagt ein Unglück das andere."

„Was meinst du damit!"

„Vielleicht kommst du ja noch drauf" … was selbst in Reis Augen ein reichlich optimistischer Gedanke war. Vielleicht hatte der Unfall Takao ein paar Gehirnzellen mehr gekostet, doch sonderlich viele waren auch zuvor nicht vorhanden gewesen. Der Unterschied blieb also gering. „Bis Demnächst!"

„Bis demnächst … hoffentlich geht es Max gut …"

Als Rei die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, seinen Mantel zurechtrückte und den Heimweg antrat, musste er plötzlich grinsen. Takao hatte sich schon immer übermäßig stark um seine Freunde gesorgt … doch bestand am Ende vielleicht die winzige Möglichkeit, dass er _doch_ von ihrem Ufer war …?

Er schob den Gedanken in ein Hinterstübchen seines Gehirns.

Später würde sich noch genügend Zeit bieten, um darüber mit Kai zu diskutieren – spätestens dann, wenn er sich entschieden hatte, was er heute Abend kochen wollte …

* * *

Die Essensfrage klärte sich, als Rei am Anwesend er Kinomiyas ankam, um Kai abzuholen.

„Was soll bitte _das!_", fragte er entsetzt im Angesicht der Tüte mit den Fertiggerichten, „ich wollte doch heute kochen –"

„Nicht nötig.", entgegnete Kai finster. Er stellte zwei der Nudelpackungen neben dem friedlich schlummernden Max auf den Boden, drückte Rei einen tröstenden Kuss auf die Lippen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Der Himmel glühte in Gold und Ocker, dort, wo im Westen die Sonne schon hinter den Schatten der Häuser und Strommästen verschwunden war. Den Osten hatte die Nacht in Schwärze getunkt; ein atemberaubendes Farbenspiel aber bot sich ihnen vor allem in den dahinziehenden Wolkenfeldern, die weiße Linien über den Horizont malten und dunkle Akzente in das leuchtende Ocker setzten. Als sie einander schweigend im Zug gegenübersaßen, der sie in die Vorstadt Chiba bringen sollte, wurde ihnen zum ersten Mal nach vierundzwanzig Stunden bewusst, dass ihre Körper von den Ereignissen ermüdet waren.

„Kaum zu fassen, dass wir erst gestern um diese Zeit noch auf unserem Balkon saßen. Da wussten wir noch nicht einmal etwas von Max' plötzlichem Besuch", sagte Rei und wandte Kai lächelnd den Blick zu. „So viel Aufregung an einem Tag … das hatten wir zuletzt vor mehr als drei Jahren."

„Unser Auto ist hin. Und Takao liegt im Krankenhaus.", erwiderte Kai.

„Das sind Opfer, die zu bringen sind. Ich spüre, dass Veränderungen auf uns zukommen werden. Aber ich bin damit nicht unglücklich."

„Hn."

„Hn mich nicht so an!" Rei legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Schnute – ein Anblick, der selbst Kai zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Hör auf damit."

„Erzähl mir lieber, was du über unsere kleine Blondine herausgefunden hast. Was war in dem Päckchen?"

„Es gab kein Päckchen. Zumindest nicht seines." Gemächlich beugte sich Kai herab und holte den Skizzenblock herauf, der zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Boden stand.

„Oh … das ist natürlich tragisch, wenn man bedenkt, was passiert ist. Wie denkt Max darüber?"

Stillschweigend schlug Kai die Seite seiner letzten Zeichnung auf und reichte sie Rei, der ihn fragend dreinblickend entgegen nahm.

Der harte Kai – so hätte ihm vermutlich nie jemand zugetraut – zeichnete in einem sehr weichen, angenehmen Stil. Und noch etwas zeichnete ihn aus, eine Kunst, die Kai heimlich beherrschte wie kein Zweiter: er wusste die Menschen zu dirigieren, wie es ihm beliebte. Indem er Max' in Pose gelegt hatte, hatte er bewirkt, dass dieser einschlief – und das trotz der großen Sorgen, die ihn plagten.

„Der Wechsel ist das Wesen der Welt.", kommentierte er. „Doch im Herzen bleiben die Menschen immer gleich."

Rei nickte, während er das Bild vom auf der Bettdecke zusammengerollten Max betrachtete. Wenn sich Menschen im Schlaf zusammenrollen, so heißt es, dann versuchten sie der Welt den Rücken zu kehren; wie Schnecken, die sich in ihr Häuschen zurückziehen, wenn es brenzlig wird.

„Hat er vor etwas Angst?", grübelte Rei mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich wüsste zu gern, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Was steht hier? _Keine Verletzungen am Körper. Reizbarer als sonst. Rollt sich zusammen._ Hm … vermutlich gab es in Amerika Streit. Was meinst du?"

„Mizuhara? Streit?"

„Du hast recht. In der Tat eine ziemlich … gewöhnungsbedürftige Kombination." Seufzend lehnte sich Rei zurück und richtete den Blick aus dem Fenster. „Menschen, die Schwarz tragen, wollen etwas verbergen. Reizbare Menschen stehen unter Spannung."

„Er will der Welt den Rücken kehren und etwas verbergen.", fasste Kai zusammen.

„Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage: _was_ will er vor uns verheimlichen? Vermutlich ist das, was er verheimlichen will, der Grund für seine Anspannung."

„Lassen wir ihm Zeit."

„Ja, aber diese Angelegenheit ist ja noch nicht vorbei! Es gibt da immer noch dieses Päckchen – was glaubst du, ob er morgen noch einmal zu seinem Vater geht?"

„Vielleicht."

Rei atmete tief durch. „Ich hege so langsam dem Verdacht, dass wir selbst mit den größten Bemühungen nicht einmal im Entferntesten dazu in der Lage sein werden, nachzuempfinden, was in unserem Sonnenschein vor sich geht. Verdammt!" Ruckartig fuhr Rei auf und raufte sich die Haare. „Es ist furchtbar, in Ungewissheit warten zu müssen!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich andächtig an, während Rei in Gedanken versunken die Zeichnung anstarrte. In seinem Schlafanzug unterschied sich der Junge kaum von dem sechzehnjährigen Max von vor drei Jahren; sein Gesicht war etwas länger geworden, erinnerte er sich, und die Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase hatten sich vermehrt, von der Körpergröße ganz zu schweigen. Er erinnerte sich an das Strahlen seiner blauen Augen, kurz bevor er am Flughafen zu weinen begonnen hatte … nein, unmöglich, dass das alles gespielt worden sein sollte. Und wie, um seine Mutmaßungen zu bestätigen, ergriff Kai plötzlich das Wort.

„Es gibt da noch etwas.", sagte er langsam.

„Oh nein – nicht schon wieder so was wie heute Nachmittag!", heulte Rei auf.

„Nein. Das bezahlst du heute Nacht."

Rei grinste ihn neckisch an. „Und was ist es?"

„Sein Tagebuch."

„SEIN – sein _Tagebuch!_" Mit einem Mal saß Rei aufrecht auf seinem Platz, die Finger um die Ränder des Blockes verkrampft. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt!"

„Gib' mir den Block."

„Erzähl' erst!"

„Nein. Gib' mir den Block."

Rei wusste, dass sie diese Diskussion noch weiterführen konnten, bis Kai im Bett über ihn herfiel, denn um nichts in der Welt würde er bereit sein, nachzugeben. Also gab er ihm den Block zurück – doch anstatt zu reden, zog Kai einen Stift aus seiner Manteltasche und begann zu schreiben. Ungeduldig spielte Rei mit seinen Fingern; Kai dachte nach, schrieb, überlegte, schrieb weiter, und so ging es fort, bis sie Chiba fast erreicht hatten.

Reis Finger brannten sich ins Papier, als er das gute Stück endlich an ihn zurück gab und ihn lesen ließ, was er wusste.

Und das war genug, um Spekulationen zuzulassen.

_Sonntag, 21. September 2009_

_Wie konnte ich das nur tun. Ich bin ganz wirr im Kopf. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein – ich sterbe vor Angst._

_Kann es fast nicht glauben, dass ich gerade in diesem Flugzeug sitze._

_Meine Freunde und Takao zu sehen, ist das beste, was mir jetzt passieren kann._

_Es wird alles wieder gut. Bei ihm bin ich sicher._

_Von jetzt an muss ich wieder Mut fassen._

_Aber ich hoffe, dass sie das mit "ihm" niemals herausfinden …_

Reis Kopf fuhr hoch. Das Lachen war gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, doch seine bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen funkelten Kai an.

* * *

Max konnte nicht atmen.

Zwischen der hübschen, orangefarben gesprenkelten Blüte der Phalenopsis, den riesigen, stacheligen Blättern der Agave Franzosini und einer buschigen Ficus mit gelbgrün gemusterten Blättern, stand er vor dem Bücherregal. Der weiße Vollmond leuchtete ins Zimmer und Max war sich sicher, dass auch er es gewesen war, der ihn geweckt hatte.

In diesem Regal hatte er diese Bücher entdeckt: solche über tropische und europäische Pflanzen, Arzneien und Alkaloide, einen kleinen Gartenführer für Teichpflanzen und andere, die nur sehr schwer aufgezogen werden konnten, und sogar eine zweibändige Enzyklopädie der Pflanzen, eingefasst in einen dunkelgrünen Stoffumschlag.

Zwei der Bücher dieses Regals aber waren handgebunden. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um dieselbe Art von Buch handelte, die ihm Takao einst geschenkt hatte. Er benutzte das seine als Tagebuch – doch dies … das waren keine Memoiren.

Vorsichtig nahm er beide Bücher heraus und trug sie zum Schreibtisch, unter das Fenster, in dem der Vollmond stand. Im Zimmer herrschte dank der vielen Pflanzen ein schwüles Klima und Max schwitzte. Doch im Angesicht der unbeschriebenen Ledercover, die nebeneinander auf der Tischplatte lagen und ihn anblickten, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ehrfürchtig strich er über das Leder des linken Buches, schlug es behutsam auf und las Takaos steile Handschrift auf der ersten der ungebleichten Seiten.

_Herbarium März 2007 – September 2009 Takao Kinomiya_

Darunter klebte unter Schutzfolie eine gepresste, bordeauxrote Passionsblume.

„Ein Herbarium", murmelte Max und lächelte in sich hinein. Jede einzelne der vielen Seiten war mühsam mit getrockneten und gepressten Blüten und Blättern ausgestaltet, hier und da durch eine unbeholfene Zeichnung ergänzt und mit Texten beschrieben worden, die Name, Herkunft und etliche weitere Eigenschaften der Pflanze preisgaben. Diese Leidenschaft hätte er dem großmäuligen Japaner nicht zugetraut, musste er sich eingestehen – doch umso angenehmer war diese Überraschung.

Weniger angenehm war ihm das rechte der beiden Bücher. Dieses, so sah er auf den zweiten Blick, wies eine weitere Besonderheit auf. Durch zwei Ösen im Umschlag hatte Takao ein starkes Lederband gezogen und das Herbarium mit einem festen Knoten verschlossen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen pochte sein Herz, als er es umdrehte und den Knoten betrachtete … sollte er es öffnen? Oder auf sein Gefühl hören, und es nicht anrühren?

Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er die Seitenränder und die geheimnisvolle Spannung, die von diesem Buch ausging, traf ihn wie ein Stromschlag. Was er in Händen hielt, war vielleicht weit mehr wert als ein Tagebuch; es war die Tür zu den dunklen Gedanken des ewigen Streiters für Gerechtigkeit, der Deckel auf dem Brunnen der Samara und der Schlüssel zur verfallenen Geistervilla.

Es war Takaos wohlgehütetes Geheimnis.

„Nicht heute", wisperte Max in die Stille, „erst wenn ich das Päckchen habe."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Herbarien auf den Arm und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank. Ruhigen Gewissens legte er sich wieder schlafen, denn unter dem Vollmond begannen bereits die Vögel zu zwitschern.


	6. Mein Geheimnis, dein Geheimnis II

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 5 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Fünf**

**Mein Geheimnis, dein Geheimnis II**

„Sag' mal Daichi … in diesem Haus gibt es nicht zufällig Senf?", grüßte Max am frühen Morgen, als er in das mit Tatami ausgelegte Esszimmer kam, in dem Daichi hastig Reis in sich hinein schaufelte.

Als dieser Max' Stimme hinter sich hörte, hielt er abrupt inne und drehte sich andächtig herum. Ein Schatten verdunkelte seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Krachend stellte er die Schüssel auf den niedrigen Tisch.

Daichi musste in den vergangen drei Jahren einen schmerzvollen Hormonschub durchgemacht haben: er war gewaltig gewachsen und reichte Max – der trotz der westlichen Gene selbst nicht sehr groß war – bis knapp über die Stirn. Am stämmigen Körper trug er eine dunkelblaue Sommerschuluniform, eine Kordhose und ein weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd, dessen Enden unsauber aus dem Hosenbund heraushingen. Neben ihm lag ein zerfranster Blazer auf dem khakifarbenen Lederrucksack.

„Mackf!", knurrte er um einen Batzen zerkauten Reis herum.

„Good morning", lachte Max, wobei er sich ahnungslos durch das zerzauste Haar fuhr. In der anderen Hand hielt er Kais Nudelsuppenpäckchen. „Would you mind if – ich meine, ich möchte mir das hier warm machen, könnte ich … vielleicht …"

Er wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ob der diabolischen Blicke, die ihn durchbohrten.

Daichi kaute, schluckte, trank einen großen Schluck Tee und erhob sich. Auf dem Absatz kehrt machend schritt er auf Max zu, blieb neben ihm stehen und schaute zu ihm auf – in seinen Augen funkelte ein irrer Glanz.

„W-was hast du, Daichi?"

„Du bist eine ästhetische Sollbruchstelle."

„Eine was!"

„Eine äs-the-ti-sche Soll-bruch-stelle." Daichi tat noch einen Schritt – er stand nun hinter ihm – und während Max noch grübelte, holte er weit aus und versetzte dem völlig Unvorbereiteten einen kräftigen Tritt in die Kniekehlen – einen Tritt, der saß. Max knickte mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei ein, stürzte auf die Knie und ließ die Nudelpackung fallen – er hörte Daichi noch brüllen, dann kollidierte sein dickes Bündel voller Bücher und Notizblöcke mit Max' Kopf und schlug ihn erbarmungslos zu Boden.

„Du Denunziant!", rief Daichi und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

„Daichi, woher kennst du solche Wörter? AU!"

„Du elender Verräter wagst es, in dieses Haus zurückzukehren! Dafür wirst du büßen!"

„Ah – hör auf mich zu treten – AUA!"

„Winsle um dein Leben! Du HUND!"

„DAICHIII!"

Der letzte Schrei stammte nicht von Max. Völlig überrumpelt hatte er sich gegen den plötzlichen Sturmangriff nicht wehren können – doch noch viel schlimmer wetterte die starke, zornige Stimme eines Mannes vom Dojo durch den Flur; einem Mann dem die Zeit noch nicht viel hatte anhaben können, von seinem grauen Haar und den Falten einmal abgesehen.

„Opa!" Daichi sprang auf und stürzte auf der Stelle in die dem Dojo entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Max stöhnte und hielt sich den Bauch, während er sich langsam und stockend aufrichtete – da brauste jäh ein Wirbelwind heran, trampelte über ihn hinweg und stampfte ihn zurück auf den Boden. Resigniert blieb Max liegen.

„Was fällt dir ein, dem armen Jungen so zuzusetzen!", donnerte die kräftige Stimme des Alten durch das Anwesen.

„Ich hab's nicht so gemeint!"

„Na warte, du, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!"

„AAAH! NEIN!"

„Bleib stehen, Daichi!"

Die Schritte polterten zurück. Und gerade da, als Max vorsichtig den Kopf hob, um den Flur hinunterblicken zu können, bekam er Daichi zu Gesicht, dicht gefolgt von Takaos Großvater, der ein Bambusschwert zum Schwung bereit in den Händen hielt. Daichi bleckte ihm die Zunge und jagte zum Dojo; Shojitüren scharrten und klapperten, das Geräusch eiliger Schritte verlor sich und Großvater blieb außer Atem bei Max stehen.

Und plötzlich begann er raukehlig zu lachen.

„Und weg ist er, dieser kleine Bengel!", röhrte er. „Nichts als Unsinn im Kopf. Genau wie Takao damals."

„D-Danke …", keuchte Max. Oh ja, das würde eine Menge hübscher Hämatome geben, dank dieses kleinen Bengels …

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Junge?" Geräuschvoll stellte er die Spitze des Bambusschwertes auf den Boden und lehnte sich zu Max hinunter.

„Ja, natürlich, vielen Dank, Kinomiya-san." Mühsam richtete er sich auf und verneigte sich vor seinem Gastgeber. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

„Soviel Förmlichkeiten, nach so vielen Jahren! Hast du überhaupt schon gegessen? Du bist ja dünn wie ein Handtuch!"

„Nein, ich wurde gerade davon abgehalten", grinste Max und hob seine Fertignudeln auf. Leider wurde er bei jeder Bewegung schmerzvoll an Daichis rätselhaften Austicker erinnert. „Hätten Sie vielleicht etwas Senf für mich?"

Während des Frühstücks schlich der frühe Morgen vorüber. Am Himmelszelt sammelten sich düstergraue Quellwolken und eine schwüle Hitzewand senkte sich auf den Dojo herab, während die verborgene Sonne dem Mittagsstand entgegen stieg. Nachdem Max Kais Leihgabe mit einer gehörigen Portion Senf verspeist hatte – er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas anderes als eine Leihgabe sein sollte, schließlich war hier von _dem Kai_ die Rede –, bestand Takaos Großvater darauf, ihm eine Lektion im Kendo zu erteilen.

„Zieh dir die Rüstung von Takao an. Er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben.", forderte er den Blondschopf auf. Dieser wollte nicht unhöflich sein – schließlich plante er eine Weile in diesem Anwesen zu wohnen – und kam der Bitte widerspruchslos nach. Ein paar Schritte kannte er noch aus der Junior Highschool, das sollte reichen.

Obwohl ihm die Hakamahose und der Kopfschutz deutlich zu groß waren, hielt er tapfer durch und schaffte es, den Alten mit seinen Bemühungen zufriedenzustellen. Als schließlich am späten Mittag ein erstes dumpfes Grollen durch die Wolkendecke rollte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Schiebetür des Dojos – Max drehte instinktiv den Kopf und ehe er sich versah, hieb das Bambusschwert des anderen mit voller Kraft auf seinen Kopf nieder.

Taumelnd ließ er das eigene Schwert fallen und ging zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag angeschlagen auf die Tatami nieder.

„Opa!" Takao sürzte in den Trainingsraum. Am Türrahmen ließ er einen extrem gelangweilten Kai und einen sich prächtig amüsierenden Rei zurück. „Opa! Was machst du denn da!"

„Guten Tag, Kinomiya-san!", grüßte Rei. „Wir waren so freundlich und haben Ihren Enkel vom Krankenhaus abgeholt."

„Wie man sieht, hätte er auch selbst laufen können …", murrte Kai und bekam von Rei einen neckischen Klapps auf den Hintern.

„Takao! Sag deinem Alten gefälligst Hallo, wenn du nach Hause kommst!"

„Opa, du hast gerade Max k.o. geschlagen!"

„Nein, es geht schon …" Max ließ sich aufhelfen und zog sich den Helm vom Kopf. Etwas angekratzt rieb er sich den Schädel und grinste … dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Umstehenden wurden Zeugen einer seltsamen Reaktion.

Wortlos fielen sie sich in die Arme. Takao klappte auf die Knie und drückte Max so fest, dass dieser aus dem Gleichgewicht kam; seine Finger krallten sich in Takaos Rücken, sein Kopf schmiegte sich in seine Halsbeuge, bis sie nicht mehr als ein eng umschlungenes Bündel aus Stoff und Haar waren, das in diesem Moment umkippte. Und kaum lagen die beiden dort aufeinander, ging ein Ruck durch ihre Körper, eine Art Stromschlag, der die beiden prompt auseinander trieb.

„Tut mir leid!"

„Nein, mir tut es leid!"

„Es war mein Fehler!"

„Quatsch, das war meine Entscheidung!"

„Aber wäre ich nicht –"

„Entschuldige bitte!"

„Verzeih mir!"

Rei blickte zu Kai und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Kai blickte zu Rei und hob eine Augenbraue.

Man musste nicht Konfuzius sein, um diese Szene deuten zu können … die putterroten Gesichter Max' und Takaos waren schlicht und ergreifend nicht zu übersehen.

Kurz darauf saßen sie im Kreis mit Oolong-Tee und süßem Gebäck in Takaos Zimmer und feierten Takaos Schutzengel mit Musik aus dem Radio. Rei und Kai hatten die letzten Minuten ihrer Lesung geschwänzt, um Takao vom Hospital nach Hause zu begleiten, allerdings ohne auch nur ein Wort über Max' Tagebuch oder sein Verhalten zu verlieren.

„Lasst uns auf Takaos Unsterblichkeit anstoßen!" Rei hob das Teeglas und knallte es gegen das Kais. Sie warfen sich – weniger in Kais als in Reis Fall – verschwörerische Blicke zu: es war einfach urkomisch mit anzusehen, wie Max und Takao nebeneinander saßen, verlegen vor sich hinschweigend und sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht miteinander in Berührung zu kommen.

Vor Takaos geöffnetem Fenster krachte es und ein Blitz leuchtete auf.

„Es geht so langsam los", analysierte Rei das Wolkengebirge, „offiziell ist zwar erst Morgen Herbstanfang, aber das scheint das Wetter nicht zu interessieren. Hey, Max! Wo hast du eigentlich deine bunten Klamotten gelassen?"

Max trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine weite Skaterhose im gleichen Ton. Noch hatte er zwar keinen Ton gesagt, aber es schien ganz so, als war diese und die vom vorherigen Tag die einzige Kleidung, die er in seinem Rucksack aus Amerika mitgebracht hatte.

„Was meinst du, Rei?", lächelte Max, doch sah er ihn dabei nicht an.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede, Max"

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, Rei, er kann doch tragen, was er will!", mischte sich Takao ein. Rei wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand.

„Nichts da! Das geht gegen meine Prinzipien als angehender Modedesigner." Damit stellte er die Tasse in seiner Hand ab und robbte zu Max, dessen Kopf bei dem Wort ‚Modedesigner' ruckartig heraufgeschnellt war.

„Das ist ja wohl ein Witz!", lachte er auf.

„Was denn, hat dir Takao gar nichts davon erzählt?"

„N-Nein –"

„Dann gewöhne dich an den Gedanken! Kai und ich sind in Kürze waschechte Modedesigner der berühmtesten Universität für Mode in ganz Tokyo!"

„Bunka Fashion College", ergänzte Kai und Max drohten die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen.

„Kai studiert Modedesign? Wow! Cool!"

„Ich fand es schon ohne Modedesign sehr schockierend!", nickte Takao ahnungsvoll.

Wie um die Aufmerksamkeit zurück aufs Wesentliche zu lenken, klatschte Rei lachend in die Hände. „Genau, und deshalb ist deine Aufmachung für mich absolut inakzeptabel. Zugegeben" Die Hand ans Kinn gelegt, musterte er Max von Kopf bis Fuß, „schwarz steht dir … doch es passt nicht zu deinem aufgeweckten Charakter. Und außerdem bringt es diesen süßen Körper überhauptnicht zur Geltung!"

Mit diesen Worten warf er den perplexen Max rücklings um und zog ohne zu zögern sein T-Shirt hoch.

„REI! WAS MACHST –", rief Takao entsetzt – doch jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Kai hob zur Abwechslung die andere Augenbraue und Rei drückte Max mit der Hand zu Boden, um seinen Bauch besser betrachten zu können.

„Au, au, au …", jammerte dieser und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Wie er schon vermutet hatte, war seine Flanke dank Daichi mit Hämatomen übersät, waren sie auch nicht so stark, wie die plötzliche Stille vermuten ließ.

„Das war gestern noch nicht da", brach Kai die Stille und Takao hielt die Luft an.

„Was hast du mit ihm getrieben, Kai!"

„Gar nichts hat er mit ihm getrieben!", kam Rei dazwischen.

„Woher hat er dann diese blauen Flecken!"

„Keine Ahnung – Selbstverstümmelung?"

„Kendo.", warf Kai ein.

„So ein Unsinn!"

„Jungs, darf ich mich wieder aufsetzen?", meldete sich Max zu Wort. Rei packte seine Schultern und half ihm auf. „Es war nur Daichi – er hat mich eine ästhetische Sollbruchstelle genannt", winkte Max ab, „wir hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, halb so schlimm – und ich spüre auch kaum etwas – AUA!"

„Rei, hör gefälligst auf ihn zu kitzeln!", regte sich Takao auf.

„Ich wollte ihm nur die Lügen austreiben.", verteidigte sich Rei mit Engelsmiene. „Max, sag bloß, du bist jetzt auch mit Daichi auf dem Kriegsfuß?"

„Wieso ‚auch'?"

„Na ja, wir hatten da so eine Szene … und seither hasst er mich" Rei zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was für eine Szene?"

„Haben wir nicht alle unsere Geheimnise?"

Max verging das Lächeln, als der Chinese ihn keck anzwinkerte und ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab. „Wir könnten einen Kompromiss eingehen! Du wirst unsere neue Kleiderpuppe und ich erzähle dir, warum Daichi mich hasst."

„Ich hab wohl keine Wahl, was?" Max begann wieder zu grinsen.

„Nicht wirklich!"

„Das wird sicher ein Heidenspaß! Da bin ich dabei."

„Und was ist mit Daichi?"

„Das kann ich erklären", sagte Takao. Zornig stieß er die Faust in die Hand und sprang auf. „Wenn der nach Hause kommt, verarbeite ich ihn zu Hackfleisch! Wie kann er es nur wagen, wo ich ihm doch gesagt habe, er solle dich in Ruhe lassen!"

„Komm wieder runter, Takao" Max Hand vollzog eine Bewegung, die aussah, als wollte er den Japaner am T-Shirt herunterziehen, doch auf halbem Weg überlegte er es sich anders und seine Wangen färbten sich hochrot, ohne zu merken, dass Rei ihn schmunzelnd beobachtete, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand.

„Lass mich raten: Daichi fühlt sich von Max verraten, weil dieser damals die Idee hatte, mit dem Bladen aufzuhören!"

Takao sah ihn großäugig an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Kombinationsgabe." Kai nippte an seinem Tee.

„Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der sich jemals nicht mit Max verstanden haben könnte … vom großen, bösen Rick mal abgesehen."

Max wurde bleich, oder viel mehr, aschfahl. Es war ein Vorgang von Sekunden: die Röte, die sich angestaut hatte, sackte mit dem entweichenden Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Teilnahmslos starrte er vor sich hin. Nur Kai betrachtete ihn kurz, dann seufzte er lautlos und schloss die Augen. Er hasste Stress.

„Auch Daichi und Max haben sich doch immer gut verstanden, und seit Max uns damals die Augen geöffnet hat, meint unser kleines Hormonbündel, es müsse Max auf Teufel komm' raus bekriegen.

Das wissen wir schon lange, Takao", grinste Rei, „spätestens seit du den ersten Brief an Max zur Post gebracht hast, von dem Daichi wusste. Es war kaum zu übersehen, wie er im Dreieck gesprungen ist. Ich kann nur sagen …" Seine Stimme senkte sich herab und mit vorgehaltener Hand flüsterte er Takao zu: „Max braucht einen Bodyguard!"

Kais Mundwinkel zuckten – es sah ganz so aus wie der Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Einen Bodyguard?"

„Ja!"

„Wo krieg' ich den denn her?"

„Wo du …" Rei starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Sein Blick wanderte zu Kai, der beide Augenbrauen gehoben hatte.

„Wir müssen noch Stoffe kaufen.", sagte er und Max erwachte jäh aus seiner Trance.

„Ja", krächzte Rei, grün im Gesicht vor lauter Verbortheit, „hätt' ich fast vergessen."

Die Wolkendecke hatte sich verdichtet, nicht anders als die zum Zerreißen gespannte Luft. Kai hielt sogleich den Finger in die Luft, kaum waren sie aus dem Dojo herausgetreten, und atmete tief durch.

„Ich gebe uns noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Wolkenbruch."

„Danke für diese erheiternde Diagnose, Kai", murrte Rei und wie zur Bestätigung Kais rumpelte donnerndes Getöse durch den Himmel. „Max, lass dich weder von Takao noch von Daichi ärgern, alles klar?"

„Ja!", strahlte der Blondschopf.

„Was soll das denn heißen!"

„Nicht so wichtig, Takao. Eines noch."

Kai lehnte bereits unter dem Tor zur Straße und betrachtete die Wolken.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dich nicht weiter wegen des Päckchens zu nerven. Uns ist dein Geheimnis nicht egal, weil auch du uns nicht egal bist, und wenn du irgendwann dazu bereit bist, uns einzuweihen, zögere nicht, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist. Hauptsache du tust es von allein. Trotz allem habe ich eine Bitte an dich." Rei legte beide Hände auf die Schultern von Max, dessen azurblaue Augen zu ihm aufblicken mussten.

„Du machst mir Angst, Rei!", scherzte er und Rei feixte.

„Werde wieder ganz der alte Max, das ist meine Bitte. Denn du jagst uns noch weit mehr Angst ein, als du dir vorstellen kannst!"

„Schön gesagt, Rei, können wir jetzt gehen?", ertönte Kais Stimme hinter ihm. Sie verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden kurz darauf hinter der Mauer, die den Dojo umgab. Unschlüssig standen Max und Takao nebeneinander, kaum fähig einander anzusehen, bis letzter die rettende Idee hatte.

„Irgendwie habe ich einen Bärenhunger. Du auch?"

„Das ist gar kein Ausdruck!"

Sie drehten sich gleichzeitig herum – dabei berührten sich ganz zufällig ihre Hände, doch der Zufall war genug, um sie wie vom Blitz getroffen mit einem verzweifelten „Tut mir leid!" auseinander springen zu lassen.

* * *

Eine Straßenecke weiter legte Kai Rei die Hand um die Hüfte. „Wie hat er ihn genannt? Eine ästhetische Sollbruchstelle?"

Rei sah ihn an – und brach urplötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

* * *

Es waren die Götter, die Daichi für seinen Wutausbruch am Morgen bestraften.

Im Tumult der Schülerschaft setzte er gerade einen Fuß aus der High School, als die Wolken unter der schweren Last brachen und ein wütendes Regenmeer gen Erde schickten. Sturmböen rasten durch die Straßen, untermalt von knallendem Donner und es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Einen Regenschirm hatte er selbstredend nicht mitgenommen, obwohl die schwüle Luft nur so nach Gewitter gestunken hatte.

In der Straßenbahn große Pfützen triefend, begann er zu nießen und zu frösteln. Eine künstliche Dämmerung lag über Tokyo, die Straßenbeleuchtung war eingeschaltet worden und in langen Staus fanden ohrenbetäubende Hupkonzerte statt. Es war der 22. September und in Japan kündigte sich der Herbst mit Trompeten und Posaunen an.

Als die Straßenbahn an einer vierspurigen, verstopften Straße in seine persönlichen Endhaltestelle rollte, begann sein Handy plötzlich Hikaru Utada zu singen. Er hüpfte aus dem Wagon, jagte über einen Zebrastreifen, stelle sich in einen Hauseingang und hob außer Atem ab.

„He?"

„Nette Begrüßung!", flötete eine zuckersüße Stimme in sein Ohr und die Kälte löste sich in wildes Herzklopfen auf.

„Ming-ming!"

„Ich hoffe, du kommst heute zum Training?"

Daichi hielt sich das andere Ohr zu, um sie trotz Hupen, Windbrausen und Regenschmettern verstehen zu können. „Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!"

„Gut! Ich habe Neuigkeiten, bei denen es dich vom Hocker hauen wird – vorausgesetzt, du setzt dich vorher hin, was ich dir dringend empfehle!"

„Was denn für Neuigkeiten!"

„Hoffe das Beste und erwarte das Schlimmste! Es ist einfach _umwerfend_", frohlockte das Mädchen. „Treffen wir uns im Park? Trotz des Regens?"

Daichi spähte auf seine Armbanduhr. Fünfzehn Uhr … unwahrscheinlich, dass sich der Himmel heute noch aufklären würde. Unfreiwillig musste er an Max denken. „Das Trainingscenter hat Montags geschlossen, nicht wahr? Komm doch in den Dojo!"

„Ist das eine Einladung?"

„Was? Wofür denn?"

„Vergiss es, Daichi … ich bin in einer Stunde da, ja? Lauf nicht weg! Bis dann!"

Daichi verstaute das Handy in seiner Hosentasche, zog sich den Blaser über den Kopf und trat aus dem Hauseingang. Der Regen hatte kein Stück nachgelassen.

Er wollte sich gerade eilig auf den endgültigen Heimweg machen, als sein Blick an zwei wohlbekannte Mänteln hängen blieb: knielangen Mänteln aus aneinander genähten Polyesterdreiecken und -rechtecken in grün, rot, weiß und schwarz und mit großem, japanischem Zeitungsaufdruck auf der Bauchseite. Eine unverwechselbare Kreation von Kai und Rei.

Das Paar stieg gerade in die Straßenbahn; offenbar befanden sie sich ebenfalls auf dem Nachhauseweg. Doch warum waren sie in diesem Stadtteil? Kamen sie vom Dojo?

War Takao vielleicht schon aus dem Krankenhaus zurück?

Nichtsahnend drehte er sich herum und tat genau drei Schritte … dann hielt er wieder inne. Und runzelte die Stirn.

Ebenfalls in einen langen Mantel gehüllt, der jedoch gänzlich von schwarzer Farbe war, stand nicht weit von der Haltestelle ein Rotschopf. Seine rechte Hand steckte in der Jackentasche, mit der anderen hielt er einen Zigarettenstummel, an dem er genüßlich zog. Stechende Augen waren auf die Straßenbahn gerichtet, deren Türen sich soeben schlossen; ein unheimlicher Anblick, wie er dort stand und starrte, bewegungslos und zugleich wie eine tickende Bombe. Daichi erkannte die schlacksige, große Gestalt des Mannes sofort.

„_Yuriy_", murmelte er verblüfft. Doch die finstere Aura, die den Russen umgab, ließ ihn zögern, bis Daichi einen Rückzieher machte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging.

Dann musste er eben einen Umweg machen.

* * *

„Der Himmel weint heute aber ganz schön heftig. Fast wie zur Regenzeit …" Max wirkte mehr begeistert denn traurig, als er dies sagte, den Blick auf das Fenster gerichtet, hinter dem es donnerte, blitzte und wie aus Kübel goss.

Takao hatte ihm ein Futonbett neben dem seinen errichtet und einen anstandsmäßigen Abstand von zwei Händen zwischen den Matten gelassen. Als er gerade das Kissen zurechtklopfte, stürmte plötzlich Daichi ins Zimmer.

„Takao!", rief er. „Rate mal, wen ich gerade gesehen habe, darauf kommst du … nie …" Da fiel sein Blick auf Max'; er klappte den Mund zu und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, schlich rückwärts aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Schiebetür zuknallen.

„DAICHI!", brüllte Takao, ließ ab von dem Kissen und stürmte hinterher, noch ehe Max eingreifen konnte, „DAICHI! KOMM' SOFORT ZURÜCK UND STELL' DICH WIE EIN MANN! DU RATTE!"

Kendomeister oder nicht, ein alter Mann war nun doch etwas anderes als ein junger Hüpfer wie Takao, und Daichis schmerzerfülltem Schrei zufolge hatte er ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden aufgeholt. Max entschloss, einzuhaken – schließlich wollte er nicht Daichis Tod verantworten müssen –und warf einen letzten seligen Blick aus dem Fenster …

Als Takao gleich darauf wutschnaubend zurückkehrte, fand er Max am Boden kauernd vor. Sein von Wahnsinn gekennzeichneter Blick schaute zu ihm auf und Takao wusste sofort, dass etwas Max panische Angst bereitete.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt und kniete sich zu ihm herab. Max ergriff seine Hand. In seiner leisen Stimme lag ein Flehen.

„Mein Vater ist hier! Ich habe ihn vor dem Dojo gesehen! Er ist gerade gekommen! Takao! Bitte!"

„Ganz ruhig, du zitterst ja total", stellte Takao irritiert fest.

„Takao!", zischte Max noch einmal eindringlich. „Er darf auf gar keinen Fall wissen, dass ich hier bin! Bitte! Dein Großvater –"

„Keine Sorge, Max, ich werde das Kind schon schaukeln. Beruhig dich!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und rannte wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Unruhig blieb Max sitzen und knetete seine Hände. Warum war sein Vater hierhergekommen? Ahnte er etwas? Hatte er ihn gestern gesehen? Nein – ganz sicher nicht. Langsam wurde er ruhiger. Er wollte ganz einfach nur wissen, wie es Takao ging, weil ihm irgendwer gesteckt hatte, dass er bereits wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. Ja, so musste es sein.

Und wenn nicht?

Max hielt es nicht mehr aus. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er Takao hinterher, sich vorsichtig lauschend an der Holzwand des Flures entlang tastend. Vor dem Esszimmer knarrte eine Diele; erschrocken hielt er inne, spitze die Ohren. Stimmen. Sie kamen aus dem Raum schräg gegenüber des Esszimmers, dem Tatamizimmer, durch den man auf die Terrasse und zum Zen-Garten gelangte. Sein Vater musste um das Haus herumgegangen sein, als auf sein Läuten keiner reagier hatte.

Am ganzen Körper bebend sank er in die Hocke und lehnte sich an der Holzwand an.

„… vielen Dank für diese Aufmerksamkeit, Mizuhara-san", sagte Takao gerade fröhlich. „Halb so schlimm alles, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Ich spüre kaum noch etwas."

Max hörte seinen Vater lachen. Dieses erheiterte Lachen – es tat ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

„Na da bin ich aber beruhigt! Gebe das nächste Mal ein wenig mehr Acht. Wie du siehst kann auch auf diesen ruhigen Straßen schnell etwas passieren."

„Worauf sie sich verlassen können, Mizuhara-san! Ich werde ab jetzt beim Telefonieren die Augen offen halten."

„Und auch zu anderen Zeiten!"

Takao lachte verlegen.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Dies wollte ich noch hier abgeben. Ich bin sicher, dass du etwas damit anfangen kannst."

Ein paar wenige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille.

„Max ist nicht hier", sagte Takao dann – und Max glaubte, ihm bliebe das Herz stehen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Ist er nicht? Gut, dann" – und plötzlich wurde seine Stimme ungewöhnlich laut – „sage ihm, sobald er hier auftaucht, dass ich voll und ganz auf seiner Seite stehe und er jederzeit zu mir kommen kann, wenn es ihm danach verlangt!"

Max konnte nichts dagegen tun. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen; hartnäckig kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an, die sich aus seinen Tränensäcken zu winden versuchten.

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten – sollte ich ihn sehen", entgegnete Takao.

„Vielen Dank. Auf wiedersehen!"

„Danke, dass Sie sich extra den Weg durch den Regen gemacht haben!"

Untermalt von einem leisen _Tock _schob Takao die Shoji zum Garten zu. Max stand auf – das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen, wich einem pochenden Herzen; er hatte da so eine Ahnung, doch wagte er nicht, daran zu glauben – und Takao kam zurück.

„Takao", sagte Max, als er auf den Flur trat. Takao schrie auf, tat einen Satz und wäre fast gestolpert, hätte ihn Max nicht kurzerhand am Arm gepackt und festgehalten. „Ich bin's nur"

„Erschreck' mich doch nicht so!"

„Tut mir leid!"

„Ist doch egal! Ich hab' hier was für dich … tada!"

Es war wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zugleich – zumindest in Max' Augen, die zu strahlen begannen, als ihm Takao mit der anderen Hand ein längliches Päckchen entgegen hielt. Fast ehrfürchtig nahm er den Karton entgegen; doch sogleich überfiel ihn wieder Angst. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Takao berührte seinen Arm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Komm. Komm mit", flüsterte er und zog Max hinter sich her.

Die Art, wie Takao die Tür seines Zimmer schloss und mit dem Schlüssel absperrte, hatte etwas Mokantes. Max setzte sich auf sein Bett und legte das verhängnisvolle Päckchen vor sich hin. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, vor Aufregung und Angst – Angst vor etwas, was Takao herausfinden wollte.

„Ich schlage dir einen Tausch vor", sagte er und ging vor Max in die Hocke. Dieser war zu mehr als einem Nicken nicht fähig. „Aber du musst ganz ehrlich sein, ob du es möchtest."

Max sah auf, blau traf auf braun, tief sahen sie einander in die Augen, bis Takao den nötigen Mut gesammelt hatte und langsam sagte:

„Mein Geheimnis, gegen dein Geheimnis."

Max' Hände legten sich auf das Päckchen. Wild pumte sein Herz das Blut durch die Arterien und ihn überkam ein Hauch von Wohlbefinden.

„Leg' ab, was dich so fertig macht, Max!", fuhr Takao nachdrücklich fort. „Teile es mit mir! Werde wieder der Alte! … Bitte!"

Zaudernd fuhr sich Max mit der linken Hand über die Stirn. Welch verlockendes Angebot ihm Takao da machte …

Er nickte. „Zeig' mir dein Geheimnis, Takao."

Und wie er es erwartet hatte, lief der andere zu dem Bücherregal und zog das verschlossene der beiden handgebundenen Bücher heraus. Max überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen ob seiner Dreistheit, mit der er vergangene Nacht sein Herbarium durchblättert hatte.

Im Schneidersitz ließ sich Takao vor ihm auf der Tatamimatte nieder und legte das schwere Buch mit dem Lederumschlag behutsam neben das Päckchen. Mit angehaltenem Atem sahen sie einander an … und für einen einzigen Atemzug schien die Zeit zwischen ihnen stehen zu bleiben.


	7. Ein Gartenteich voll Vertrauen

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 6 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Sechs  
**

**Ein Gartenteich voll Vertrauen**

_21. September 2009, 04:22 Uhr_

Unter dem prallen Vollmond krochen kalte Nebelbänke durch die Vorstadtstraßen von New York. Auf den gepflegten Rasendecken der Villen reicher Familien schimmerte der Tau. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Vögel den Guten-Morgen-Gruß anstimmten und damit der nächtlichen Stille ein Ende bereiteten. Lediglich das Grölen einer Gruppe Jugendlicher schallte aus einer nicht weit entfernten Seitenstraße heran, stieg an, wurde durchbrochen von einer zerschellenden Flasche und entfernte sich, ohne wiederzukehren.

Es war dieser Moment kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, wenn noch der Schlaf in den Häusern wohnte, alles stillstand und nur Mond und Straßenlaternen Licht spendeten. Zu keiner Zeit des Tages schwieg das Leben andächtiger. Ein roter Eimer ausgeschäumten Wassers war auf der Motorhaube eines BMW vergessen worden. An der Straßenecke türmten sich dunkle Müllsäcke. Eine Katze huschte über die zweispurige Straße und tauchte in den Schatten eines Gartens ein.

Plötzlich erschallte aus der Ferne der markerschütternde Schrei eines Mannes.

Gleich darauf wurde er von Grabsstille ertränkt. Hartnäckig bewährte sich die Ruhe …

… dann kreischten Reifen und ein Motor heulte auf.

Ein Schuss fiel. Kurz darauf ein zweiter.

Dann kehrte Stille ein, bis keine drei Minuten später mit der Dämmerung das Vogelkonzert einsetzte.

* * *

Den ganzen Nachmittag über, bis in den frühen Abend hinein, wollte es nicht aufhören zu regnen. In Strömen rann das Wasser an den Fenstern herab und ließ die Stadtlichter verschwimmen; es war ein nicht enden wollendes Klopfen der Regentropfen, die die Stille in Kais und Reis Appartement ausfüllte, bis Rei letztendlich den Fernseher einschaltete.

Das weinerliche Geschwätz eines Talkshow-Gastes mischte sich unter das Prasseln.

„Er liebt mich doch! Er hat mir einen Ring zum Geburtstag geschenkt! Hier!"

„Dann hast du doch ganz genau _gewusst_ was er mit diesen Scheißphotos machen würde! Also was soll das Theater! Es hat dir doch gefallen, dich für diesen Kerl auszuziehen!", kommentierte eine Frau hysterisch, die mit ihrem Body-Maß-Index problemlos einem Sumo-Ringer hätte Konkurrenz machen können.

„Das stimmt nicht!", quietschte das angesprochene Mädchen. „Wir lieben uns, du Hexe!"

„Kindchen! Was will dieser alte Knacker überhaupt mit einem jungfräulichen Früchtchen wie dir? Was hat der für Komplexe?"

Tosender Applaus vom Publikum.

„Wie sah sie eigentlich vor ihrem Unfall aus?", fragte Kai unberührt.

„Das Mädchen mit dem pädophilen Kerl oder die aus der Anstalt entflohene Mensch-Kuh-Kreuzung?", entgegnete Rei.

„Zweites."

„Tja … Ich glaube, ihr einziger Unfall war ihre Geburt."

„Hn."

„Ich frage mich viel mehr, warum wir uns mit solch primitivem Schund zumüllen."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung nahm Kai Rei die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und begann zu zappen. Sie lagen dicht aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer; halb aufeinander, denn um Kai nicht vom der Sitzfläche zu drängen, hatte Rei einen Arm und ein Bein um seinen bis aufs Letzte entkleideten Körper geschlungen. Kais Brust war noch heiß, sein Atem hatte sich schon beruhigt. Betört von dem Duft, den sein Freund ausstrahlte, legte Rei schnurrend seinen Kopf auf seine muskulöse Schulter und ließ die Finger über seinen Six Pack wandern.

„Spann mal an", nuschelte er faul und Kai schielte skeptisch zu ihm herunter.

„Da gibt es nichts mehr anzuspannen."

Aus dem Hintergrund mahnte sie die weiße Kleiderpuppe zur Arbeit. Nachdem sie durchweicht bis auf die Knochen in ihrem Appartement in Chiba angekommen waren, hatten sie ein langes, heißes Bad genommen, im Wohnzimmer die Stoffe – die neu gekauften wie die alten – beiseite geschoben, waren auf dem Sofa erneut übereinander hergefallen und hatten anschließend erschöpft dem Regen gelauscht. Orkanwinde heulten um die Hausecken, ließen den Regen peitschen und vermittelten ihnen ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, denn obwohl es in ihren vier Wänden noch schwül-warm war, so hatten sie doch ein Dach über dem Kopf.

Kai war inzwischen bei einem Nachrichtensender angekommen und streckte sich, um das Kästchen zwischen Nadelkissen, Fadenrollen und zerknüllte Skizzen auf den Glastisch zu schieben. Als er zurückkam und den Kopf drehte, küsste ihn Rei auf die Unterlippe.

„Sag mal."

„Ja?"

„Mich beschäftigt schon lange die Frage, wie du damals eigentlich zu Takao standest", sagte Rei flüsternd und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand, um Kai anblicken zu können.

Kai rückte sich zurecht und hielt Reis Blick kühl stand, was diesen zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Warum?"

„Ist mir gerade so eingefallen. Wenn Takao schwul gewesen wäre, hätte jeder von uns als erstes auf dich getippt.."

„Das war's aber auch schon."

Rei schmunzelte. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Das heißt, er war genauso verrückt wie ich. Verrückt nach dem Bladen."

„Und? Verrückt nach dir?"

„Vielleicht."

„Und du?"

„Nein. Ich war verrückt nach dem Bladen. Und Takao war sentimental."

„Na, wenigstens nennst du ihn jetzt beim Namen und nicht mehr nur Kinomiya."

Er machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch Kai packte ihn am Arm und holte ihn schroff zurück in den seinen. „Warum möchtest du das denn wissen, Kon?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich, lehnte sich der gesamten Fülle seines Oberkörpers über Rei und kam seinem Gesicht unverschämt nah. „Eifersüchtig?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und Rei erahnte, was kommen würde und dass er nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr ohne Schmerzen würde gehen können.

„Was wäre wenn?"

„Hmm."

Kais Berührung an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle ließ ihn scharf Luft holen. Seine Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff des Sofaüberwurfes, sein Nacken verspannte sich kurz und Kai hinderte seine Beine daran, sich zu schließen. Es fehlte seinen Berührungen nicht an Sanftheit, doch auch nicht an Forderung; die Art, auf die ihn Kais geschickte Finger kraulten, schaffte es, Rei in kürzester Zeit auf Hochtouren zu bringen und ihn in einen wahrhaftigen Kater zu verwandeln. Er neigte den Kopf herab, seine Zunge berührte Reis Bauchnabel, langsam abwärtswandernd ließ er ihn von seinem heißen Atem und flüchtigen Küssen kosten … das Telefon klingelte.

Kai hielt inne und spähte zu Rei hoch.

„Nein …", stöhnte Rei, „komm schon, lass es klingeln! Es gibt da eine Person, die schafft es immer zu den unpassendsten Momenten anzurufen – diesmal nicht!"

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht …"

„Ja … genau."

Das Läuten stoppte wenige Sekunden darauf und Kai grinste heimlich in sich hinein. „Na also …", murmelte er und Rei schloss die Augen, um die verstandraubenden Reaktionen seiner Nerven mit jeder einzelnen Faser zu genießen.

* * *

Keine dreißig Kilometer jenseits von Chiba drückte Takao das Telefon aus. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die geöffnete Shojiwand in seinem Rücken und blickte auf zum aufgerissenen Wolkengebirge, hinter dem die Sterne funkelten.

Die abgekühlte Luft roch nach feuchter Erde; ein angenehmer Duft, den Takao tief in sich einsog. Auf der überdachten Veranda schimmerten Pfützen, der Gartenteich war übergelaufen und an den Grashalmen hingen Regentropfen. Das Unwetter hatte sich verabschiedet und im Garten ein kleines Chaos hinterlassen.

Takao trug einen hellblauen Baumwollkimono und zehenfreie Pantoffeln. Er war gewaschen und bereit, um ins Bett zu verschwinden – auf den Futon in seinem Zimmer, wo Max saß, und vielleicht noch immer angetan in dem geheimen Buch blätterte.

Max.

Im Dunkeln sitzend, blickte er auf das Telefon. Nach einigem Zögern betätigte er die Wiederholungstaste, führte den Hörer ans Ohr und wartete.

Tuuut … tuuut … tuuut …

Ohne ein viertes Anklingeln abzuwarten, legte er auf und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln. Vermutlich steckten die beiden wegen des Unwetters irgendwo fest, im Stau, oder vielleicht hatte sich gar ein Unfall ereignet, womöglich fuhren die Züge nicht mehr, oder der Orkan hatte die Leitungen flach gelegt … Hiromi wollte er nicht anrufen. Ebenso wenig Kyouju. Schon bei Kai und Rei war es fraglich, ob sie ihm würden helfen können.

Seine Gedanken glitten zurück zu dieser abstrakten, beinahe unheimlichen Szene, welche sich kurz vor Sonnenuntergang bei strömendem Regen in seinem Zimmer abgespielt hatte. Wie Blitze zuckten die Bilder durch seinen Kopf, Szenen wie aus einem Horrorfilm spielten sich vor seinen geschlossenen Augen ab, Farben vermischten sich mit Stimmen, Wortfetzen fügten sich zu unwirklichen Sätzen, Bandagen fielen herab und blutrot war, was sie entblößten …

_In der Zollinhaltsangabe war Porzellangeschirr angegeben worden. Das hätte das Gewicht der Sendung erklärt. Doch was Max aus dem mit Zeitungspapierknöllchen ausgefüllten Päckchen holte, das war flach, eine Elle lang, besaß eine seltsam gebogene Form und war mehrschichtig in eine weiße Bandage eingewickelt worden._

_Mit geschickten, langen Fingern entblätterte Max unter den Augen Takaos das rätselhafte Ding. Schicht für Schicht. Das Ticken einer Uhr zählte die vergehenden Sekunden ab. Bis zum Hals schlug Takao das Herz: es war das erste Mal, das ihn bezüglich des Päckchens diese fiebrige Nervosität umfing._

_Die langen Bandagen fielen auf das zerknüllte Zeitungspapier. Zu Beginn hielten sie sich in unbeflecktem Weiß – dann tauchten jäh diese irrealen, tiefroten Flecken auf dem Weiß auf, die sich wie glühende Eisenstäbe in Takaos Gedächtnis brannten._

_Er war wie paralysiert. Ein grauenvoller Verdacht ergriff von seinem Denken Besitz._

_Max ließ das Ende der Bandage fallen und was er in seinen zarten Händen hielt, schien nicht in sie hineinpassen zu wollen. Die linke Hand hielt den mit braunen Lederbändchen umwickelten Griff. Auf der rechten Hand lag die Spitze mit den geschliffenen Rändern._

_Es war ein Messer aus rötlichem Stahl. Und Takao erkannte sofort die angetrockneten Blutflecken auf der Klinge._

„_Ich nenne es Crimson Kukri", sagte Max gepresst, „das purpurrote Kukrimesser."_

_Takao atmete flach und zittrig durch. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, seine Fassung wiederzufinden. „Max … wessen Blut ist das?", fragte er vorsichtig. Doch Max' Antwort war nichts weiter, als ein kaltes, gedankenverlorenes Lächeln, mit dem er das Messer in seinen Händen bedachte, ohne auf Takao einzugehen._

_Kurz darauf löste sich das Lächeln in einen düsteren Schatten auf, der über sein Gesicht huschte und verschwand, wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. „Und was ist dein Geheimnis, Takao?", wollte er lächelnd wissen. Takao sah ihm tief in die blauen Augen, die all die Jahre so gestrahlt hatten, doch konnte er die Skeptik in den seinen nicht verbergen, denn ihm fiel ein, was ihm einst einmal zu Ohren gekommen war:_

_Stille Wasser … sind tief. Verdammt tief._

Im Flur hinter der gegenüberliegenden Schiebetür knarrte eine Diele. Takaos Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum, andächtig lauschte er in die Stille. Jemand atmete leise aus … so lautlos wie möglich erhob er sich, ohne den Blick von der geöffneten Schiebetür zu nehmen.

„Wer ist da?", wollte er gerade fragen, als, geschmeidig wie eine Katze, Max' schlanke Gestalt in den Türrahmen trat, geräuschlos und schemenhaft wie ein Schatten, der sich nur durch seine bleiche Haut von der Dunkelheit des Flurs abhob.

„Du hast telefoniert", sagte er leise, einen seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein." Takao spürte, wie trocken seine Mundhöhle war, als er schluckte. Unbehagen umklammerte seine Brust. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

Max hielt den Kopf gesenkt, doch Takao hatte das Gefühl, wütend angestarrt zu werden. Langsam hob der Blondschopf die Hand und strich sich mit ihr über den rechten Oberarm, der wieder in den Ärmeln des schwarzen Rollkragenpullis steckte. „… Eine Weile", entgegnete er und sein Flüstern jagte Takao einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. „Und …? Wirst du es ihnen erzählen?"

Schweigen tränkte die Dunkelheit. Max ging drei unsichere, lautlose Schritte, doch als er das Zucken bemerkte, das durch Takao fuhr, blieb er geknickt mitten im Raum stehen. Takaos an Dunkelheit gewohnte Augen fielen auf seine rechte Hand und unter Grauen entdeckten sie das Kukrimesser in ihr; er schluckte hart und hasste sich für das beklemmende Angstgefühl, das ihm den Nacken hoch kroch.

„Gut … erzähl' es ihnen", fuhr Max fort, ohne seine Stimmlage zu ändern, „es ist meine eigene Schuld."

„Das weiß ich nicht, Max!", entgegnete Takao heftig. „Du lässt mich nichts wissen, aus dem ich mir ein Urteil bilden könnte! Du kommst mir so anders vor als damals, Max, du machst mir Angst …!" Seine Stimme wurde immer leise und verstummte anschließend ganz.

Max tat einen weiteren, geschmeidigen Schritt und hob das Messer hoch, um mit der anderen Hand wortlos an seiner Kante entlang streicheln zu können.

„Sprich mit mir", bat Takao heiser. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich verändert hast … es ist irgend etwas geschehen, habe ich recht? Etwas, was dir tierische Angst macht … Wessen Blut ist es, Max? Ist es Ricks Blut?"

„NEIN!" Max fuhr krampfartig zusammen. „_NEIN!_", rief er wieder, fiel auf die Knie und presste die angewinkelten Arme auf die Ohren. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah Takao mit an, wie er zu einem Häufchen Elend schrumpfte, das auf dem Boden kniete, die Hand auf den Mund presste und dessen hochgezogene Schultern im Sekundentakt zuckten.

„Ich fasse das dann mal als Ja auf", wisperte Takao – und plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Mit schnellen Schritten, kam er auf Max zu, ging in die Knie und überwand sich, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Eine Geste, die Max energisch abschüttelte.

Takao aber ließ nicht locker. Entschlossen packte er Max' Arm; dieser riss sich los, blockte mit der freien Hand, wurde weggestoßen und die Hand, welche das Kukri hielt, erneut ergriffen. Max sträubte sich, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte ihm der andere das Messer aus der Hand gerissen und über den Boden in eine dunkle Zimmerecke schlittern lassen.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung zog ihn Takao am Handgelenk an seine Brust und schloss ihn fest genug in seine Arme, um ein Entkommen unmöglich zu machen. Es schien Äonen zu dauern, bis Max endlich seine hysterischen Befreiungsversuche aufgab, als ihn entkräftende Heulkrämpfen schüttelten, die mit einem Mal unterdrückt aus ihm herausplatzten.

Zum zweiten Mal schon seit seiner Ankunft vergoss er Tränen, ihr Sonnenschein, der Gute-Laune-Faktor ihres einstigen Teams, den kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

Blut auf der Klinge seines Kukris beutelte seine Nerven. Eine Verletzung? Ein Toter? Ganz egal. Niemals war es ein Trieb gewesen, nicht eine Sekunde lang durfte er an Max' Unschuld zweifeln. Diese Tränen waren es, die Takao seine Angst bereuen ließen. Wie musste er Max' Vertrauen in Stücke gerissen haben – und wie sehr betete er darum, dass sich diese Wunden schnell würden heilen lassen.

Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand über Max' bebenden Rücken. Sein Herz hatte zu rasen begonnen.

Wusste er, was er hier tat? Wenn er um das Max' kämpfte – wusste er denn, woher sein eigenes Vertrauen kam? Wie hatte es so weit kommen können, dass sie Arm in Arm im Dunkeln saßen, gefesselt von Ereignissen, die er nicht kannte, und geplagt von Erinnerungen, die er nicht hatte? Könnte Max ihn täuschen?

Takao drückte fester zu und hörte Max nach Luft schnappen.

Hatte er denn jemals nach Verstand gehandelt? Nein. Er handelte seit Anbeginn seines Denkens nach seinem Herzen, und dieses hatte ihn nie enttäuscht. Mit diesem Gedanken drückte er Max sanft an den Schultern von sich weg und stand auf. Seine Füße trugen ihn in den Schatten neben den Shojiwänden, wo er sich bückte, tastend nach dem Kukri suchte, es erfasste und aufhob. Schwer wog es in seiner Hand.

„Takao …?", fragte Max flüsternd. Ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken, trat Takao auf die regennasse Terrasse. Finstere Blicke fixierten den in Nacht getauchten, prächtig angelegten Garten hinter der Veranda. Das Gras wog sich im kühlen Wind, der den Duft von Regen und Erde in das Haus wehte; Nebel kroch über die Beete und in ihm brach sich das Mondlicht …

Takao hob das Kukri über seine Schulter und holte aus. Und noch ehe Max' hätte aufspringen können, schnellte sein Arm nach vorne, seine Finger ließen ab von dem Messer, dieses wurde weit über den Garten durch die Luft geschleudert … auf Atemzüge der Stille folgte ein helles, feuchtes Klatschen.

Fassungslos starrte Max hinaus zum Gartenteich. Takao klopfte sich zufrieden die Hände ab, fuhr herum und kam zurück. Sich erschöpft auf beiden Armen abstützend, blickte Max zu ihm auf.

„Ups", sagte Takao und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „ich habe da wohl was fallen gelassen … und den Geräuschen zufolge ist es in den Gartenteich gefallen, was machen wir da nur?"

Max' Mundwinkel zuckten; er schniefte, wischte sich über die Augen und schien mit seiner Stimme zu ringen, als Takao fortfuhr: „Ich habe gehört, der Teich soll ziemlich tief sein – zwei Meter mindestens! Wie wäre es mit liegen lassen? Das Ding braucht doch jetzt eh keiner mehr …"

Er ging wieder in die Hocke, bis er mit Max auf einer Augenhöhe war.

„Ich glaube", flüsterte dieser rau, „das kann da unten bleiben."

„Na! So einfach ist das nicht", grinste Takao. „ich verlange eine Gegenwert. Sonst werfe ich Daichi in den Teich und lasse ihn das Ding wieder hoch holen"

Max spürte wieder seine Hände auf seinen Armen und wurde von einem heftigen Ganzkörperkribbeln erfasst. Eine Antwort auf diesen Körperkontakt, die Takao nicht selbst zu spüren bekam, obwohl er ihm mit dem Gesicht so nah kam, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Max' Atem wurde unruhig.

„Erzähle mir vom 21. September", sagte Takao und sein Griff hinderte Max daran, sich zurückzuziehen, „damit ich sagen kann: bezahle diese Tat mit deinem Lächeln und vergiss, was in Amerika war."

Max schwieg und schlug die Augen nieder. Takao glaubte fast hören zu können, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete – er fahndete nach dem Grund seines Misstrauens. Als er endlich zu einem für Takao undurchsichtigen Schluss gekommen war, hob er kurzentschlossen den Kopf und berührte flüchtig seine Lippen, die ihm so nah waren, dass es ebenso eine zufällige Berührung hätte sein können.

„Okay", stimmte er zu und stand auf, ohne Takao anzublicken und nach einer Reaktion auf dieses Zeichen zu suchen, „aber hier ist es so langsam ziemlich kalt geworden, findest du nicht auch?"

Auch in seinem Schlafzimmer ließ Takao das Licht aus, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Max hatte den schwarzen Pullover gegen sein kariertes Schlafanzughemd eingetauscht, ihn in seinen Rucksack gestopft und ließ sich soeben leise seufzend der Länge nach auf den Futon gleiten.

Durch das verhängnisvolle Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand schien, wie schon in der vorangegangenen Nacht, ein silberner, fast voller Mond. Ein Glühwürmchen hatte sich in das Zimmer verirrt und tanzte um den hübschen Kopf der blutorangefarbenen Phalenopsis. Eine schwüle Wärme erfüllte das Zimmer; trotzdem vermittelte es Max einen Hauch von Geborgenheit, als er sich unter die dünne Bettdecke kuschelte und sie bis zum Kinn hochzog.

Takao deckte sich nicht zu. Er stellte eine Wasserflasche zwischen ihre Kopfenden, legte sich hin und schloss die Augen, erwartungsvoll Max' Schweigen lauschend. Dieser vermochte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abzuwenden; das Mondlicht war nicht stark genug, die Röte seiner Wangen zu entblößen, ebenso wie den schmerzerfüllten Glanz seiner azurblauen Augen. Verborgen unter der Bettdecke, presste Max die geschlossenen Faust auf sein wild pulsierendes Herz.

„Ich habe gerade Daichi auf dem Flur getroffen", begann Takao plötzlich und Max holte scharf Luft, „aber keine Sorge, er hat nur Ming-Ming zur Tür gebracht."

„Sicher?"

„Klar! Allerdings frage ich mich, was die noch so spät hier zu suchen hatte – ich habe sie zumindest nicht trainieren gehört, du etwa?"

„Sagtest du nicht gerade, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen …?"

„Ja, wieso?"

Max schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste an den Teich denken … und konnte noch nicht fassen, was zuvor geschehen war. Ohne zu zögern hatte Takao ein Beweismittel versenkt, eine Tatwaffe, an der noch das Blut des Opfers klebte. Allmählich wurde Max bewusst, dass Takao trotz seines unmöglichen Verhaltens wahre Freundschaft bewiesen hatte.

„Durch Dick und Dünn, wie in alten Zeiten.", wisperte er langsam. „Danke, Takao."

„Hm?"

„Er wollte mich erschießen."

Takao saß jäh aufrecht in seinem Bett. Fassungslos starrte er den Blondschopf an. Die Stille brodelte und warf schwarze Blasen, unheilvoll klangen Max' Worte in seinem Kopf nach, unwirklich, und doch, das Zittern in Max' Stimme verriet, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. _Erschießen._ „Rick?", fragte Takao erstickt.

Zögernd nickte Max. „Er drängte mich durch die Tür. Das Kukri lehnte neben meinem Rucksack am Schuhschrank. Als ich stürzte, zog ich es aus dem Schutz und stach zu. Und alles, was ich noch sah, war, dass er zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr bewegte."

Nicht ein einziges Mal nahm Max den Namen Rick in den Mund, fiel Takao auf. _Er_ war zu dem düsteren Schatten geworden, der nun auf Max' Leben lastete; eine dumme Fügung des Schicksals, die eine plötzliche Veränderung herbei gezwungen hatte. Und endlich wusste er, was Max so verändert hatte: es war der Schock.

„Ich hatte Angst, aber mein Kopf war total klar", fuhr Max leise fort, „ich nahm eine Bandage aus dem Verbandskasten, wickelte das Kukri darin ein und floh aus dem Haus."

„Hattest du den Rucksack denn schon gepackt?", wollte Takao irritiert wissen.

„Ja" Max lächelte. „Ich wollte dir einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten. Mein Vater wusste auch nichts davon, nur meine Mutter. Deshalb hatte sie ihn gebeten, mich nach Hause zu bringen, damit ich mich von ihm verabschieden konnte. Es sollte ein Besuch auf unbestimmte Zeit werden. Mein Flug war also schon gebucht, ich brauchte das Messer nur zu verpacken und mit dem Versandexpress zu verschicken."

„Spitze!"

„Was!"

„Das ist doch das Beste, was dir passieren konnte!", rief Takao strahlend und ließ sich wieder auf die Futonmatte fallen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Max! Das war doch ein klarer Fall von Notwehrhandlung! Du bist gerettet!"

„Und wer weist mir das nach?"

„Mach dir da keine Gedanken. Sollte es je so weit kommen, wird sich der richtige Weg schon finden. Sechsunddreißig Schlachtpläne sind nicht so gut wie die Flucht, vergiss das niemals! Was du getan hast, war das Richtige."

„Aber ich habe eine Schlacht geschlagen, Takao. Und ich habe gewonnen!"

„Hat er letztendlich geschossen?"

„Nein."

„Dann gibt es wohl keine Schmauchspuren …"

„Siehst du …?", entgegnete Max zittrig.

„Abwarten. Wir werden kämpfen! Wir alle! Rei, selbst Kai, Hiromi, Kyouju und ich, wir werden alle für dich kämpfen. Selbst der Wunsch einer kleinen Ameise reicht bist zum Himmel! Und bisher haben wir doch immer unsere Ziele erreicht, nicht wahr? Kannst du dich daran nicht erinnern, Max? An unsere Träume, die zu Siegen wurden?"

Von Max kam ein tiefes, weinerliches Schniefen.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder weinen!", kam ihm Takao dazwischen, konnte jedoch selbst einen gepressten Unterton nicht verbergen. „Du bist doch ein Mann, verdammt!"

„Du heulst ja selber!"

„Tu ich gar nicht! Ich lache!"

Damit brach etwas aus Max heraus, was nach einer zärtlichen Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen zum selben Augenblick klang. Es war, als hätte Takaos energischer Optimismus seine Ketten zum Bersten gebracht und sein geschundenes Herz erwärmt. „Die letzten drei Jahre waren ein Griff ins Klo. Es tut mir alles so leid", sagte er reumütig, „ich hätte niemals nach Amerika gehen sollen."

„Da gebe ich dir ausnahmsweise mal recht. Aber jetzt, wo du wieder da bist, erscheinen mir die letzten Jahre wie nichts! Eine gute Grundlage, um dort weiterzumachen, wo wir vor drei Jahren aufgehört haben, findest du nicht?"

„Ja. Und es war nur eine Notwehrhandlung.", stimmte Max schläfrig zu.

„Eine Frage habe ich aber noch!"

„Welche?"

„Warum hat Rick auf dich geschossen?"

Max verstummte wieder und drehte sich auf den Rücken, den düsteren Blick zur hölzernen Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Und endlich, als nach langem Überlegen zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein schien, flüsterte er: „Nein. Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Och, Mann! Komm schon, Max! … Max?"

Den Blondschopf aber hatte innerhalb von Sekunden der Schlaf heimgesucht. Erleichterung und viele geweinte sowie ungeweinte Tränen hatten ihm die Müdigkeit in die Augen getrieben, sodass er nur noch schummrig wahr nehmen konnte, wie Takao seinen Namen sagte, zu entkräftet, um noch eine Antwort darauf geben zu können.

Takao beobachtete seinen Atem, der sich beruhigte und regulierte, betrachtete seine Brust, die sich langsam hob und senkte und auf der sich unter der dünnen Decke seine Hände abzeichneten. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. Pochenden Herzen ließ er seinen Blick auf dem Blondschopf ruhen.

„Max?", fragte er leise und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger seine Schulter an. Max rührte sich nicht.

Zwei Minuten vergingen, bis Takao, jedes Geräusch vermeidend, die Bettdecke von sich schob und auf Samtpfoten aufstand. Er schlich zur Schiebetür, stahl sich aus dem Zimmer und eilte den Flur entlang, in dem glücklicherweise keine Diele knarrte, kehrte zurück in das große Tatami-Zimmer, in dem noch immer die Shojiwände zum Garten offen standen. Blitzschnell entledigte er sich seines Baumwollkimonos, warf ihn neben den niedrigen Tisch und näherte sich tief durchatmend den Shoji.

Am Sternen übersäten Firmament zogen zerrissene, silbern glänzende Wolkenfetzen am Mond vorbei. Alles schlief, selbst die Eulen in den Bäumen, wie es schien, als er den Blick durch den Garten schweifen ließ und den Gartenteich anvisierte.

Barfuss und in Boxershorts trat er auf die Veranda und hopste ins feuchte Gras. Ihm fröstelte, als der kühle Nachtwind seine nackte Haut streichelte und ihn in eine Gänsehaut kleidete. Grashalme kitzelten seine Füße, die auf Steinchen und in Pfützen traten, doch biss er die Zähne zusammen, bis er den Teich erreicht hatte, der seine Ufer überstiegen hatte und in dem eine Seerose verblüht war.

Meistens geschehen die Dinge, wenn man am wenigsten mit ihnen rechnet. Und Takao konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals den Wunsch verspürt zu haben, in diesen Teich zu springen.

* * *

Als Takao am nächsten Morgen von Daichi geweckt wurde, war sein Haar noch etwas feucht. Der Rotschopf brachte ihm das Telefon; den Rucksack für die Schule geschultert und den Blazer unter den Arm geklemmt, bedachte er Max mit einem finsteren Blick und machte sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub.

„Hm", brummte Takao ins Telefon. Ein Blick auf dem Wecker sagte ihm, dass es sieben Uhr war.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte ihn Rei mit unübertrefflich guter Laune, „ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir nach langem Hin und Her zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass du trotz Max' Trauerzustand nicht die Uni wirst schwänzen dürfen."

„Ich hasse dich, Rei!", heulte Takao und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen.

„Raus aus den Federn, der Wetterbericht meldet fünfundzwanzig Grad in Tokyo. Und wir wissen doch ganz genau, ohne deinen täglichen Weckruf wärst du hoffnungslos verloren."

„Ich hab' erst um elf Uhr Lesung, Rei!"

„Oh", machte Rei und lachte verlegen, „tja, das hättest du wohl früher sagen sollen …"

„Warum hat bei euch gestern Abend keiner abgenommen?"

„Gestern Abend?" Rei schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Tut mir leid, wir waren beschäftigt …"

„Mann, Rei, ihr schlaft jedes Kapitel miteinander!"

„Nun, wir würden es tun – wenn du nicht dauernd dazwischen funken würdest!"

„Ich lege jetzt auf. Gute Nacht!"

„Du _stehst_ jetzt auf, Ta–"

Herzlos drückte Takao das Telefon aus und rollte sich auf die Seite, vergrub sich unter der Bettdecke – und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Max auf dem Bauch liegend in dem geheimen Buch blätterte.

„Schönen guten Morgen", grinste er, als er bemerkte, dass Takao ihn ansah. „war das der Weckdienst?"

„Sag' bloß, du weißt auch schon Bescheid?"

„Rei hat mich vorgewarnt! Ich soll den Weckdienst übernehmen, falls er verschlafen sollte"

„Na toll …"

Max lachte erfrischend heiter und Takao fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon wach war, ehe ihm auffiel, wie anders sich der Blondschopf verhielt – anders und doch _normal,_ ja, wunderbar, herzerwärmend normal. Und zur Feier des Tages entschloss er, sich aufzurichten, und ein paar großzügige Schlücke von der Wasserflasche zu nehmen, die noch neben seinem Bett stand.

Die Sonne lugte bereits hinter dem weit entfernten Horizont hervor und tastete mit warmen Fingern die Dächer und Straßen der Stadt ab, deckte das Chaos auf, welches der Sturm der vergangenen Nacht hinterlassen hatte, und begann, die abgekühlte Luft neu zu erwärmen. Takao streckte sich und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Max hielt ihn auf.

„Wozu brauchst du Rizinus-Samen?", fragte er, wobei er das schwere Buch auf seinen Schoß lud. Auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite waren mit Tesafilm fünf Samen auf das Papier geklebt worden; Samen, die wie die Abbilder rotbrauner Zecken aussahen, und mit Ricinus communis beschriftet worden waren. Es waren keine weiteren Informationen hinzugefügt worden, wie es bei den meisten der in diesem Bauch aufgelisteten getrockneten Blätter, Keime und in Beutelchen gefüllten Pflanzensäfte der Fall zu sein schien.

„Hä? Wieso?", gähnte Takao.

„Ricinus communis ist ein Wolfsmilchgewächs und wird in der Forschung nach einem Tumormittel eingesetzt. In den Samen findet sich 0,1 Prozent Ricin, einem der stärksten Gifte des Pflanzenreichs."

„Ja, und zehn von ihnen rufen nach zwei qualvollen Tagen Kreislaufversagen hervor. Und es ist nicht einmal ein Gegengift bekannt! Eine gemeine Art, jemandem den Garaus zu machen. Aber woher weißt _du_ das?"

„Tja … wissen Kai und Rei, dass du so etwas sammelst?", entgegnete Max und begann zu blättern. „Kraut vom Echten Buchweizen, das wird in Venenmitteln verwendet … Blüten von der Strohblume, ein Gallenmittel … die Wurzel einer Wiesenschlüsselblume, ein Hustenmittel … die Samen einer Herbstzeitlose, ein Mithosegift … Mutterkorn, das wurde einst zur Abtreibung verwendet … sogar das Kraut von der Hypericum perforatum – das ist ein Antidepressiva, wenn ich mich recht erinnere! Und diese ganzen Abführmittel: Alexandriner-Senna, Kap-Aloe, Medizinalrhabarber … das ist einfach fantastisch!"

„Und ich finde es erstaunlich, wie du um diese Uhrzeit solch komplizierte Wörter in den Mund nehmen kannst!"

„Warum sammelst du Gifte, Takao?"

Takao versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Und warum schleppst du ein Kukri mit dir herum?"

Sie feixten sich an – und begannen zu kichern. Max klappte das Buch zu, schob es zu Boden und versetzte Takao mit seinem Kopfkissen einen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Du Blödmann!"

„Wie nennst du mich!", beschwerte sich der andere und schrie sofort zur Rache. Grölend, scherzend und jaulend vor Schmerzen, weihten sie den gerade beginnenden Tag mit einer Kissenschlacht ein, sich hier und da verschwörerische Blicke zuwerfend und einander näher als je zuvor, denn sie wussten:

Die Geheimnisse waren getauscht.

* * *

_Das kann doch nicht …_

Unterdessen stand ein maßlos irritierter Daichi an der Straße vor dem Dojo. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er auf die quer gegenüber liegende Straßenecke: er hätte schwören könne, dass dort noch vor zwei Sekunden ein in einen schwarzen Mantel gekleideter Rotschopf unter dem Baum gestanden war.

Yuriy? Konnte es denkbar sein?

Er zögerte einen fatalen Moment lang, hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugierde und Gleichgültigkeit, ehe er über die Straße lief, um einen kurzen Blick um Straßenecke zu riskieren. Doch alles, was er sah, als er dort ankam, waren die Rücklichter eines Autos, die wenige Herzschläge später aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden.


	8. Eine schöne Frau schminkt sich nicht

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 7 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Sieben**

**Eine schöne Frau schminkt sich nicht**

Mitte Dezember begruben bereits die ersten Schneeflocken Tokyo unter einer samtweichen Decke aus reinem, strahlendem Weiß. In den Schaufenstern funkelte die östliche Weihnachtsdekoration, Plakate verwiesen auf Tempelneujahrsfeste und eine eisige Kältewelle, die im krassen Kontrast zu den vergangenen, sengend heißen Sommermonaten stand, rollte über die Stadt hinweg. Heiße Sakebecher und rotfleischige Süßkartoffeln gingen in Massen über die Ladentische der kleinen Holzbuden, die sich in den engen Gassen und Fußgängerpassagen tummelten, und auf den mehrspurigen Straßen war die buchstäbliche Hölle los: Glätte und Schneegestöber sorgten für kilometerlange Staus hinter bösartigen Unfällen, Züge fielen aus und in den Straßenbahnen standen die Fahrgäste wie Sardinen dicht an dicht.

Es war an einem Sonntag, als Hiromi mit dem Morgenreif in Chiba auf den Plan trat und die zwei Modedesignnachwüchse aus dem Bett klingelte, einen Korb duftender, warmer Teigbälle auf dem Arm. Und es war Rei, der ihr öffnete und sie auf ihren Guten-Morgen-Gruß mit einem Grinsen bedachte: es konnte kaum offensichtlicher sein, dass die junge Frau ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen wollte, denn den langen Weg von Tokyo nach Chiba – den hatte sie sicher nicht auf sich genommen, um ihnen das Frühstück zu bringen.

Er bat sie herein, ging ins Schlafzimmer und schnappte sich auf dem Weg Kais Morgenmantel. „Aufstehen", sagte er, zog seinem verschlafenen Freund die Decke weg und warf ihm den Mantel hin, „es gibt Ärger."

Kai grummelte in sich hinein, was stark nach „Ich bring' sie um" klang und kapitulierte, als Rei die Jalousien hochzog und den Winter herein ließ, in dem er das Fenster öffnete.

Dass Hiromi eine Frau war, merkten sie spätestens daran, dass sie sich bereits in ihrer Küche zurechtgefunden hatte und den Tee kochte, bevor sie selbst wieder aus dem Badezimmer geschlüpft waren.

„Was ist das da", fragte Kai missmutig und nahm eines der bräunlichen, länglichen Teigbällchen in die Hand, die sie in einer Obstschale ausgebreitet hatte.

„Das ist kleines Brot. Nein, Brot-chan." Sie stockte und versuchte es noch einmal: „Brot-Brotchen – ist ja auch egal. Ich habe mir gestern auf dem Europafestival in Tokyo das Rezept geben lassen und mir gedacht, ich könnte euch welche vorbeibringen – wer weiß, was ihr täglich esst, zwei Männer in einem Haushalt, das kann doch nicht gut gehen."

Kai starrte sie an, als habe sie ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Sein entgeisterter Blick wanderte vorwurfsvoll zu Rei, der empört nach Luft schnappte. „Ich koche immer. Und ich _kann_ kochen!", protestierte er.

„Das stimmt." Zum ersten Mal schien Kai diesbezüglich seiner Meinung zu sein. Hiromi aber verdrehte die Augen, winkte ab und tischte auf dem Esstisch auf, als sei sie zuhause.

Kai und Rei, die normalerweise auf das Frühstück verzichteten, setzten sich etwas widerwillig und ließen sich von ihr zeigen, wie man „Brotchen" aß, kämpften mit den Plastikbrotmessern, die sie mitgebracht hatten und tranken Pfefferminztee. Schnell fiel ihnen auf, wie die Tasse in Hiromis sonst so ruhigen Händen zitterte, dass ihr Lachen ungewohnt schrill und gestelzt klang und sie immerzu mit einem leisen Touch von Hysterie mit ihnen sprach. Über ihre Beobachtungen hinwegschweigend ließen sie ihren unverhofften Besuch über sich ergehen, sprachen über Daichis herannahenden, sechzehnten Geburtstag und darüber, dass sie selbst mit sechzehn das Bladen aufgegeben hatten, über Max' plötzliches Auftauchen vor einigen Monaten und der Tatsache, dass sowohl Hiromis Gastronomiestudium, als auch Kais und Reis Modedesignstudium in die letzte Semesterrunde gegangen war.

„Wie lange studiert Takao eigentlich noch?", fragte Rei. Kai konnte beobachten, wie Hiromi um ein Haar ihre Teeschale fallen ließ.

„Vorsicht", murmelte er.

„Apropos Takao", entgegnete das Mädchen cholerisch, „habt ihr euch eigentlich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, was für ein Managementstudium Takao eigentlich macht? Überhaupt – Takao und Management? Ich meine, gut, ihr und Modedesign – da haben wir auch alle ziemlich komisch aus der Wäsche geguckt –, aber das kann ich mir bei unserem Takao gar nicht vorstellen, ihr etwa? Was will er denn managen?"

Rei, der Wasabi-Paste aus der Tube auf die Brötchenoberseite schmierte („Ich mag es scharf", rechtfertigte er sich auf Hiromis entgeisterten Blick), zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Kombination mit einem Betriebswirtschaftsstudium kann so was durchaus gehen, ist nicht einmal so selten. Und soweit ich weiß, geht das Studium auch drei Jahre, also dürfte Takao ebenfalls dieses Jahr fertig werden. Oder, Kai?"

„Hn.", war die intelligente Antwort.

„Aber _Takao_", beharrte Hiromi und Rei lachte.

„Nachdem wir das Bladen aufgegeben hatten, hat eine Überraschung die andere gejagt, deshalb finde ich deine Frage etwas seltsam, schließlich müsste das auch dir aufgefallen sein", sagte er, „wir haben uns nämlich auch gefragt: Hiromi und Gastronomie? Dann kam plötzlich das mit deinen Eltern und dem Café heraus. Das wussten wir vorher auch nicht! Und wenn es Takao Spaß macht, dann lass ihn doch! Ich glaube, dich beschäftigt etwas ganz anderes. Und deshalb bist du hier."

Es war heraus. Hiromi ließ ihre Brötchenhälfte sinken und schrumpfte unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken Kais und Reis um mehrere Zentimeter.

„N-na ja", lachte sie verlegen und suchte auf ihrem Teller nach einem Krümel, den sie fixieren konnte. Rei ließ ab von seinem Frühstück; beinahe synchron verschränkten er und Kai die Arme.

„Na ja?", fragte Kai nochmals nach – und dann platzte es aus Hiromi heraus. Ohne Punkt und Komma der japanischen Orthografie zu beachten, überschwemmte sie das Paar mit all ihren Sorgen und Gedanken, gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, legte sie sich aufs Herz und fuhr sich durchs Haar, überschlug die Beine nach rechts und nach links, stocherte in den Brötchenkrümeln herum und machte mehrmals Anstalten, einen Schluck von ihrem Tee zu nehmen – bis sie jäh stockte und den Kopf sinken ließ.

Grüblerische Stille kehrte ein.

Minuten später ergriff Rei das Wort. „Selbst ein Weg von tausend Meilen beginnt mit einem Schritt. Bei diesem Schritt können wir dir helfen. Allerdings nur aus reiner Solidarität und nicht weil …" Sein Blick traf sich mit dem Kais. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er großartig Lust – doch es gab da noch etwas anderes, was seinen Ablehnung verhinderte. Er dachte dasselbe wie Rei. „Bei den anderen Schritten _wollen_ wir dir nicht helfen."

Hiromi nickte zitternd. „Danke. Ich möchte euch keine Umstände bereiten, aber es liegt mir wirklich sehr am Herzen."

„Keine Umstände bereiten?", wiederholte Kai düster. Dann konnte sie doch gleich wieder gehen! Rei aber winkte ab, dachte kurz nach und richtete sich anschließend in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Okay", nickte er Hiromi zu, „ich mache dir einen Vorschlag und du kannst ihn annehmen oder ablehnen. Und das nächste Mal kommst du bitte gleich zur Sache … und hältst dich nicht mit kleinem Brot auf."

* * *

_Donnerstag, 17. Dezember 2009_

In den Universitäten lief das Wintersemester auf Hochtouren, so auch im Bunka Fashion College, das Kai und Rei bereits im dritten Jahr besuchten. Das Bunka Fashion College bot eine Reihe von Abteilungen an, in denen von den allgemeinen Grundlagen des Modedesigns, über die Technik der Stoffproduktion, bis hin zum Verkauf alles gelehrt wurde, was das modesüchtige Herz begehrte; allem voraus aber galt es als die renommierteste Modeuniversität ganz Japans, und Kai und Rei machten keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Stolz darauf waren, sich Studenten dieser Uni nennen zu dürfen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie das ursprünglich auf zwei Jahre angelegte Designstudium in der Allgemeinen Modeabteilung um ein weiteres Jahr verlängert, in dem sie sich für das erweiterte Studium angemeldet hatten: einem Advanced Program, in dem sie ihre eigene Haute Couture in vollen Zügen genießen durften.

Nicht wenige Studenten nutzten an den Nachmittagen die Lehrsäle, welche an den Vormittagen brechend voll waren, um neue Techniken und Ideen an den Schneiderpuppen auszuprobieren; doch nur Kai und Rei kamen in den Genuss eines eigenen Saales, der ihnen von einer Dozentin namens Watanabe überantwortet worden war, einer älteren, modeverrückten Dame, die in ihnen „die Zukunft der Modewelt" sah und „ihre Kreativität nicht von minder fähigen Studenten stören lassen wollte".

Das kam ihnen nur recht. So hatten sie Max unbemerkt in ihren Saal schmuggeln können, ohne jene „minder fähige Studenten" von ihrer genialen Idee, die kreativen Stücke ans lebenden Objekt zu schneidern, Wind bekommen lassen zu müssen.

Die Auswahl an Schneideraccessoires im Bunka Fashion College war enorm und das reinste Paradies für jeden Modedesigner. In der Stoffkammer ließ sich so ziemlich jede Art von Stoff und Muster finden, von den Massen an Knöpfen, Nähgarn, Büchern, Schnittmustern und hochmodernen Nähmaschinen ganz zu schweigen – mit anderen Worten: das Material passte sich ganz den Studienkosten an, die so hoch waren, dass Kai und Rei niemals ein Wort darüber verloren, weil es in den Augen jedes anderen die reinste Sünde sein musste.

„Du bist ab heute unsere Kleiderpuppe", frohlockte Rei mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er Max in den großen Lehrsaal bugsierte.

Kai ging hinter ihnen, so dass Max sein Feixen nicht sehen konnte. „Eine _organische_ Kleiderpuppe", ergänzte er und schloss geräuschvoll die Tür.

„Na dann, los geht's" Rei klatschte voller Tatendrang in die Hände, öffnete eine Schranktür und holte eine High-Tech-PFAFF-Nähmaschine heraus, „Kai und ich werden gleich einen Blick in die Stoffkammer werfen. Worauf wartest du noch, Max? Zieh' dich aus!"

Max löste seinen begeisterten Blick von den vielen, weißen Kleiderpuppen, die er ob ihrer fehlenden Köpfe bemitleidete, drehte sich Kai und Rei zu und lachte: „Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein!"

Kais Augenbraue zuckte und Rei seufzte tief. „Max, wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit siebeneinhalb Jahren – wenn ich Bock darauf habe, dich zu ficken, sag' ich dir vorher Bescheid, verlass' dich drauf!"

Damit schlüpfte er mit Kai aus dem Saal und ließ einen knallroten Max zurück, der sich mit Hundeblick an seinem aprikosenfarbenen Sweatshirt festklammerte.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß er, lediglich noch in eine Unterhose gekleidet, auf einem der Tische und ließ die Füße baumeln. Das unermüdliche, ruhige Fallen des Schnees vor den hohen Fenstern beruhigte ihn ungemein; selig vor sich hinlächelnd und in Gedanken versunken, bekam er erst mit, dass Kai und Rei wieder im Raum waren, als er ein lautes Rumpeln vernahm.

Kai lud vier Baumwollstoffballen in azurblau, blassrosa, schneeweiß und hellorange auf einen der vorderen Tische und Rei packte ein Dutzend Coladosen daneben. „Nervennahrung", nannte er es und öffnete die erste Dose zischend. Max bewegte sich nicht vom Platz, interessiert Kai und Rei bei ihren Vorbereitungen beobachtend: ein CD-Player wurde ans Netz gekoppelt, _Theatre of Tragedy_ aufgelegt, Skizzen ausgebreitet, Tische und Kleiderpuppen zur Seite geschoben, mit Schere, Klammern und Kreide bewaffnete Gürtel umgebunden und Nadelkissen um Unterarme gespannt. Kai und Rei legten ihre Handys nebeneinander aufs Pult und gönnten sich eine kleine Pause, um an ihrer Coke zu nippen.

Schließlich griff Kai zu einem Notizblock und hievte sich auf das Pult. Rei straffte das Messband.

„Einmal Halsweite, Schulterbreite, Rückenlänge, Ärmellänge und Oberarmweite, bitte", sagte er und legte los.

Kai notierte jeden der von Rei genannten Werte sorgfältig auf seinem Block – dabei fiel Max auf, dass er hin und wieder zwei oder drei Zentimeter dazu addierte – und als diese vollständig waren, hieß es für Max zu warten. Auf einem großen, ausgebreiteten Papierbogen errechneten und erstellten sie in Windeseile mithilfe von speziellen Linealen und Schablonen ein Schnittmuster, welches sie an sämtlichen Stellen mit kleinen Notizen versahen, die in Max' Augen wie Runen aussahen; Bonbons lutschend, Cola trinkend und fröstelnd beobachtete er fasziniert, wie sie die unterschiedlichen Schnittmuster mit treffsicherer Schnelligkeit ausschnitten und auf einen weichen, rosa-weiß karierten Baumwollstoff übertrugen. Nach einer Stunden konzentrierten Zuschauens hüllte sich Max der Kälte wegen in Reis neu geschneiderten Wintermantel – allerdings hätte es auch Kais Mantel sein können, schließlich unterschieden sich die Stücke der beiden wieder einmal nicht im Geringsten, er fragte sich, ob Kai und Rei selbst ihre Mäntel auseinander halten konnten – und gähnte einmal ausgelassen. Rei aber ließ ihm keine Ruhe: mit Stecknadeln montierte er die ausgeschnittenen Stoffteile an seinen nackten Oberkörper und heizte ihm wieder mächtig auf, indem er mit den Worten „Ist er eigentlich gewachsen?" Max' Boxershorts am Hosenbund aufschnappen ließ, um einen Blick hinein zu werfen, und als einen Antwort ein Lachen und einen deftigen Tritt in den Hintern erntete.

Unterdessen entwarf Kai einen einfachen, weißen Kragen, verbesserte hier und da etwas an Reis Entwurf und nähte anschließend die verschiedene Teile mit verblüffender Sorgfalt auf der Nähmaschine aneinander.

Diese ganze Arbeit des Schaffens ging bei ihnen so selbstverständlich Hand in Hand, dass Max nichts als staunen konnte.

„Voilà." Rei trat zwei Schritte zurück, um Max besser betrachten zu können. Er fasste sich ans Kinn, was ihn für einen kurzen Moment wie einen wahren Modedesigner wirken ließ, und sagte nach kritischer Begutachtung: „Blond, blauäugig, blass – was passt da besser als ein zartes Rosé?"

„Parfait.", bestätigte Kai nickend.

Max biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen. Und nicht nur über die zwei Modedesigner-in-spe, die sich an seinem Anblick erfreuten – in Kais Fall ein extrem seltsamer Anblick, wie er ihn dort mit muskulösen, verschränkten Armen und einer Zeichnung in der rechten Hand von Kopf bis Fuß musterte –, sondern auch über die Tatsache, dass sie recht hatten, wollte er lachen: diese Kreation gefiel ihm, das konnte er nicht leugnen.

Das Ergebnis einer anderthalbstündigen Arbeit ließ sich sehen: zwar war das Hemd längst nicht fertig, Taschen und Knöpfe fehlten und die Säume mussten noch umgeschlagen werden, doch es war genug vorhanden, um zu zeigen, dass Max in diesem Hemd schlicht und ergreifend gut aussah.

„Dazu eine weiße Hose!"

„Nicht zu eng."

„Genau, das muss diesen … _Raverlook_ haben!"

„Oh nein! Mit hängendem Hosenboden!", warf Max grinsend ein.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Aber etwas schlabberig muss es schon sein."

Der Blondschopf kicherte. „Schlabberig?"

„Hättest du lieber etwas Engeres, damit man deinen süßen Hintern sehen kann, Maxi?"

„_Nein!_"

„Das würde dir auch gar nicht stehen"

Rei gähnte und gab Kai einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Für heute haben wir unsere genialen Hirne genug angestrengt. Wir nähen das Teil heute Abend zuhause fertig, einverstanden?"

Max nickte und Kai begann stillschweigend die Nähmaschine abzubauen. Zu beschäftigt damit, sich zu fragen, wie er aus dem provisorischen Hemd wieder herauskam, ohne es kaputt zu machen, bekam Max nichts mit von den vielsagenden Blicken, die sich die beiden zuwarfen; es waren verschwörerische, ungeduldige, fragende Blicke.

„Wo bleibt er?", zischte Rei Kai zu und dieser zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Der Chinese seufzte und trat an Max heran. „Dann will ich dich mal befreien", sagte er und begann, die Stecknadeln aus der noch nicht vorhandenen Knopfleiste zu ziehen. „Als nächstes probieren wir dann ein passendes Sweatshirt mit Reißverschluss aus, dass du dir um die Hüfte binden kannst. So, wie du es damals auch getragen hast. Am besten nehmen wir dafür ein helles Weiß und eine Farbe, die zum Rosa im Kontrast steht … Damit wirst du deine erste vollständige KaRe-Kollektion haben."

„KaRe-Kollektion?" Max machte große Augen.

„Jap", entgegnete Rei stolz und zwinkerte, „wir sind bereits mit Elan dabei, unsere Stücke unter das Volk zu bringen. Wir haben sogar schon unsere eigenen Etiketten, wie du sehen wirst! Willst du berühmt werden, fange im Freundeskreis an."

„Hiromi hat auch schon eine Kombination", fügte Kai hinzu, wobei er den Namen des Mädchens besonders betonte. Rei blickte einen kurzen Augenblick ernst und nachdenklich drein – und zum ersten Mal wurde Max bewusst, dass sich das Paar eigenartig benahm.

* * *

Takao schüttelte den Schnee von seiner Jacke, als er das Café betrat. Seine von der Eiseskälte angegriffene Haut empfing die Wärme mit einem stechenden Kribbeln und seine Nase begann fast unmittelbar zu laufen; er verstaute den MP3-Player, der ihm tagtäglich durch den Verkehrstumult half, in seinem durchnässten Rucksack, fummelte ein Taschentuch aus der Jackentasche und nahm das Café in Augenschein, während er sich so unauffällig wie möglich die Nase putzte.

Der Raum hatte die Form eines großen, kreisförmigen Plateaus. Vor den in Glas aufgelösten Wänden, auf denen in roten, verblassenden Klebelettern der Name _Cappuccino_ zu lesen war, standen barocke Stuhlgruppen um Glastische herum. Das _Cappuccino_ war eine kleine Abstiegsmöglichkeit für Leute, die auf einen Bus oder eine Straßenbahn warteten, und nicht sonderlich gut besucht, trotz der gemütlichen Atmosphäre, die kleinwüchsige Palmen und Ficusbäume, Holzvertäfelungen im Innenbereich und der schmeichelnde Duft von Zimt und Mandeln vermittelten.

„Hier drüben, du Maulwurf!", vernahm er Hiromis energische Stimme von der Theke. Takao zwinkerte ein paar Mal – es schien ganz so, als hatte die Kälte selbst seine Augäpfeln erfrieren lassen –, ehe er Hiromi entdeckte und zu ihr herüber marschierte, eine kleine Pfütze zurück lassend.

„Bevor du etwa sagst", kam er ihr zuvor, „ich meine, _noch etwas_ sagst – ein Blick nach draußen und du weißt, warum ich zu spät bin. Sind die anderen noch nicht da?"

„Schon gut", entgegnete die junge Frau abwinkend, „du hättest den Lesesaal in der Uni heute sehen sollen! Anstatt mit beeilen zu müssen, um noch einen Platz zu bekommen, wusste ich heute nicht, wo ich mich hinsetzen sollte"

Takao zog die Augenbrauen herunter und blickte sie verständnislos an.

„Das heißt, es war fast keiner da! Meine Güte" Sie seufzte und stand auf, um ihm einen Tee zu kochen.

„Wieso war keiner da?", fragte Takao, doch Hiromi ging nicht mehr auf ihn ein.

„Rooibos, Grün, Karamell?"

„Mandel und Zimt"

„Kommt sofort."

Takao hatte sich aus seiner Jacke geschält, auf welcher der Schnee zu Wasser geworden war und den Kordstoff durchtränkt hatte, und hängte sie auf den leeren Garderobenständer, der neben einer Drachenpalme stand. Das _Cappuccino_ gehörte Hiromis Eltern; es war der in Erfüllung gegangene und dann geplatzte Traum eines Paars, das auf der Uni zueinander gefunden und sich geschworen hatte, einen Familienbetrieb zu erschaffen, den sie irgendwann auf ihre Tochter würden übertragen können. Leider sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass das kleine Café bereits seinem Lebensabend entgegen ging und es zu einer Erbschaft niemals würde kommen können.

Grund für die ausbleibenden Besucherscharen war der Trotz, mit dem Hiromis Familie der steifen, japanischen Zivilisation gegenüber traten: anstatt östliche Traditionen zu verfolgen, hatten sie ihrem kleinen Traum einen westlichen Touch verpasst. Dass Hot Dogs und Kartoffelsuppe nur gelegentlich beim biederen Japaner ankamen, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ein Imagewechsel wäre unsere Rettung", sagte Hiromi auch heute wieder, als er sich schweigend auf einen Hocker vor dem Tresen setzte, „doch meine Eltern sind auf ihre anarchistische Ideologie noch versteifter, als das japanische Volk auf die Hierarchie im Büro. Das ist, als wolltest du einem erfolgreichen Ingenieur einreden, er solle der City Lebewohl sagen und eine Kuhfarm auf dem Lande betreiben."

„Vielleicht solltest du ein Schild an die Tür hängen, auf dem steht, dass der dreimalige Weltmeister von 2005 regelmäßig hier her kommt!", schlug Takao enthusiastisch vor.

„Du Torfnase", entgegnete Hiromi gereizt, „wir wollen hier nicht auf kreiselverrückte Kids aufpassen, sondern Gäste bedienen! Außerdem hast du vergessen, dass dich die Behörden wegen der Verwüstung der Innenstadt bei besagter WM noch jetzt auf dem Kieker haben."

Takao zuckte zusammen, als habe er einen Schlag in die Magengrube erlitten. „Sag das nicht so! Es war nicht nur meine Schuld!"

„Schuld oder nicht schuld, Takao, ist völlig irrelevant! Die meisten Leute wissen _heute_ noch nicht, wie das damals passiert ist. Was zwar der einzige Grund dafür ist, dass dich die Behörden noch nicht haben einbuchten können – aber mach' dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, das gehört der Vergangenheit an. Hier, dein Tee."

„Wenn ich daran denke, wie mich der zuständige Beamte damals angeguckt hat, wird mir gleich wieder ganz anders", entgegnete Takao betreten und legte die frierenden Finger um das heiße Glas, „auch wenn sie es letztendlich auf das Konto eines Taifuns haben gehen lassen, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er ahnte etwas. Vielleicht hat er heute noch irgendwo mein Foto hängen und denkt sich: ‚Dich krieg' ich noch, Bürschchen! Irgendwann …'"

„Takao!", unterbrach Hiromi ihn heftig. „Lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Ich möchte nicht für deine Depressionen verantwortlich sein"

„Dafür ist es schon zu spät. Ich hatte die ganze Sache erfolgreich verdrängt, musst du wissen …"

„Wie geht es eigentlich Max? Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr von ihm gehört"

Takaos Kopf ruckte hoch, seine Ohren zuckten und in seinem erbleichten Gesicht ging eine Veränderung vor sich, die Hiromi sichtlich missfiel: er begann zu grinsen, die Depressionen schienen vergessen und Hiromi biss sich reumütig auf die Unterlippe, was dem anderen allerdings nicht auffiel.

„Max ist wieder ganz der alte", erzählte er freudig, „er isst wie ein Scheunendrescher, hackt Holz wie eine Holzhackmaschine und steht Kai und Rei ab heute als Kleiderpuppe zur Verfügung. Und er führt mit zwölf zu elf in unseren Kissenschlachten. Wolltest du das wissen? Jedenfalls, es geht ihm gut!"

„Schön zu wissen", entgegnete Hiromi bissig. Sie drehte sich auf der Barhocker Takao zu und überschlug galant die Beine. „Und? Wann zieht er aus?"

„Ausziehen?" Takao blickte irritiert drein.

„Na ja, Daichi ist doch schon vor vier Jahren plötzlich bei euch eingezogen und wohnt noch immer dort. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich dein Opa so langsam gestört fühlt, vor allem weil Max _eigentlich_ in der Nähe ein Zuhause hat, wie wir wissen"

Ein lautes Lachen war die Antwort. „Mein Großvater heißt jeden herzlich Willkommen, der fleißiger ist, als ich – das sagt er zumindest immer, aber ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht faul bin – und im Vergleich zu Daichi ist Max ein wehendes Lüftchen in unserem Haushalt!"

„Und was ist mit Mizuhara-san?"

Takao beruhigte sich wieder und sah leise lächelnd auf seine Teetasse herab. „Tja … darüber wollte Max noch nicht mit mir reden. Aber selbst Rei und Kai waren der Meinung, dass er lieber bei mir bleiben sollte, und da er ja nicht stört …"

„Rei und Kai haben das gesagt?"

„Ja, sie sagten, es sei das Beste für ihn, wie auch immer sie das gemeint haben"

Hiromi nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Tee und stellte das Glas unnötig laut krachend ab. In ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, die apathisch in die Leere starrten, glomm ein streitsüchtiges Funkeln auf. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Oberlippe – und erst jetzt fiel Takao etwas auf.

Er beugte sich vor, um ihr besser ins Gesicht blicken zu können, und sah so ihre Lippen, die in einem glänzenden Weinrot heraus stachen, das seine Spuren auf dem Glasrand hinterlassen hatte. Die schönen Augen hatte sie mit einem schwarzen Lidstrich, Maskara und bronzefarbenem Lidschatten betont, auf ihren Wangen zeichneten sich hauchzarte Spuren von Rouge ab und in ihrem Haar steckte eine silberne Schwanenbrosche. Das alles passte perfekt zu der engen Spitzenbluse, welche die bleiche Haut ihres Dekolletés und selbst ihren flachen Busen zur Geltung brachte, und dem Minirock aus Fell, aus dem ihre schlanken, in eine Perlonstrumpfhose gehüllten Beine heraus guckten. Ihre Füße steckten in High Heels, auf die naturgetreue Lilien genäht worden waren.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte er, „aber dass du dich das mit deinen Hüften traust …"

„Du ARSCH!"

„Aua! Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Du siehst wirklich … _umwerfend_ aus, Hiromi!"

„Erwarte jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich mich bei dir bedanke!"

„Was trägst du da? Das habe ich ja noch nie an dir gesehen – sieht aus, wie ein Entwurf von Rei und Kai!"

„Verrückterweise _ist_ es von Rei und Kai."

„Warum hast du dich so hübsch gemacht? Erwartest du hohen Besuch?"

„Du Idiot", flüsterte Hiromi.

„Hm?"

Hiromi ergriff seine Hand. Ihr selten so schüchtern wirkende Blick hob sich, ihr flacher Oberkörper beugte sich schnell vor – und ehe sich Takao versah, verspürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Zu überrumpelt, um zu reagieren, hielt er die Luft an, bis die flüchtige Konfrontation vorüber war. Langsam richtete sich Hiromi wieder auf. Sie suchte nach einem Zeichen in seinem Gesicht.

Verblüfft blickte er sie an, versunken in Schweigen und ein nicht zu deutendes, drückendes Gefühl in der Brust, das sich mit jedem Herzschlag verstärkte und stetig unerträglicher wurde. In Hiromis Augen spiegelte sich Flehen und Hoffen wider, eine schmerzvolle Mischung der Erleichterung darüber, es endlich hinter sich zu haben, und der Angst gegenüber dem, was folgen würde, ihre Hände verkrampften sich ineinander und gerade da, als sie den Blick in verblassendem Mut niederschlug, streckte Takao die Arme aus, legte die Hände auf ihre Wangen und gab ihr den jungfräulichen Kuss zurück.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an, als er die Augen schloss.

* * *

Rei hatte beschlossen, Max zum Dank noch zu einer heißen Süßkartoffel einzuladen. Sie standen an einer Imbissbude, jeder einen Stock mit Kartoffel in der Hand, und redeten über die Macken der Versicherung des Mercedesbesitzers, die sich weigerte, ihnen das Geld für den demolierten Polo auszuzahlen, als plötzlich Reis Handy ein trauriges Klavierstück abspielte. Kai kramte es aus seiner Manteltasche und las den Namen vom Display ab.

„Hiromi", sagte er tonlos und reichte das Handy automatisch an Rei weiter, was ganz offenkundig bewies, dass er die junge Frau nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte. Der Chinese bedachte Max eines letzten nachdenklichen Blickes, dann entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte und hob ab.

„Moshimoshi, die Dame", grüßte er, „wollen Sie Bericht erstatten?"

Ein langes Schweigen antwortete ihm.

„Hiromi?" Er hielt sich das andere Ohr zu. Vielleicht konnte er sie aufgrund des Lärms nicht verstehen? „Hiromi, was ist los?"

Es gab einen Schlag und wenige Sekunden später folgte das Zeichen, dass sie aufgelegt hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Rei sein Handy an.

„Was ist denn?", kam es neugierig von Max, der sich kurz zuvor die Lippen an der heißen Kartoffel verbrannt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, sie hat aufgelegt", entgegnete Rei geistesabwesend. Irgendwie hatte er ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend.


	9. Zweiundzwanzig Glückskleeblätter

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 8 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Acht  
**

**Zweiundzwanzig Glückskleeblätter**

_Donnerstag, 22. März 2007_

Kai Hiwatari war schon immer ein recht unheimlicher Typ gewesen.

Nachdem das Blau seiner Babyaugen in ein vampirhaftes Bordeauxrot umgeschlagen hatte, verspürte seine Mutter den verzweifelten Drang, ihn im Fluss zu ertränken und kam bei dem Versuch selbst ums Leben; im privaten Kindergarten wurde seine Aura von Kindern, Erziehern, Katzen und Schmeißfliegen gleichermaßen gemieden; und auf der Junior Highschool erteilte er den hochroten, verliebten Mädels Körbe, indem er ihnen einmal intensiv ins Gesicht sah. So lebte es sich eine Zeit lang recht angenehm, bis das einzige Mädchen, zu dem er sich jemals hingezogen gefühlt hatte - zu Zeiten jenseits jeglichen Homosexualitätsbewusstseins - unter psychologische Betreuung kam, weil es unter paranoidem Verfolgungswahn litt.

Und eines Tages fühlte sich selbst der eiserne Kai in der Tat ein wenig einsam.  
Damit ging einher, dass er sich zu fragen begann, weshalb er keine Freunde hatte, warum ihn alles mied, was nicht aus Metall und Strom bestand, und es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er zu dem einen, definitiven Schluss: sie mussten ihn hassen - sein Charakterfundament, sein Etikette, seine Art zu kommunizieren und sich zu bewegen, vor allem aber waren es seine Augen, so glaubte er zu wissen, deren dämonischen Anmut sie verabscheuten.

Sie fürchteten ihn.

Vielleicht war dieser einer der entscheidenden Gründe für Boris' Interesse an ihm. Er wollte einen kleinen Höllendrachen für seine Brigade destruktiver Blader, einen Jungen, bei dessen Anblick die Welt erschauderte, er wollte Kai, _den_ Kai, und formte die gescholtene Seele wie ihm beliebte. Kai ließ es mit sich machen. Aber nur eine gewisse Zeit lang ... denn Boris übersah das stets heller lodernde Ego Kais. Es wollte raus.

Es wollte frei sein.

Mochte das Hassgefühl seiner Mitmenschen groß gewesen sein, so war das seine schon nicht mehr in bekannten Einheiten messbar. Sie sollten sehen, was er konnte, sie, die ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatten, all seinen Zorn sollten sie zu spüren bekommen - die Verdammten! Seine in pechschwarze Tinte getunkte Seele ergriff des Nachts die Flucht, und zurück ließ sie die unerwiderte Liebe eines Freundes, den er, geblendet vor Hass, nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

Der Glockenschlag der glanzvollen, farbenfrohen Kathedralen Moskaus kündigte in jener Nacht den Beginn einer neuen Geschichte an, die verdrehter nicht hätte verlaufen können. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, all die Schlachten, die er schlug, all die Niederlagen und Triumphe, Tränen und Wutanfälle wurden zu Futurum, Präsenz und Perfektum. Doch erst die jähen Annäherungen einer zweiten Seele ließen Licht in die Höhle fallen, in der er sich verkrochen hatte, ließ ihn für einen Atemzug lang den Hass vergessen - und es war nicht Takao Kinomiya.

Kein Tag seines Lebens blieb so lebhaft in Kais Erinnerungen haften wie der 22. März 2007. Rei hatte ihm zweiundzwanzig geschlechtsverkehrsfreie Tage zuvor seine Zuneigung gestanden und ihn dabei aufrichtig angeblickt - etwas, was erst drei Personen vor ihm zustande gebracht hatten: sein Großvater, Boris und Yuriy Iwanov. Kai war tatsächlich etwas imponiert - jedoch mehr von dem, was Rei von sich gab, als von dem, was er tat.

"Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du ungewöhnliche Augen hast? Ich würde morden für diese Augen. Sie sind beängstigend schön."

Etwas seltsam ausgedrückt, doch selbst Kai war spätestens nach diesem Geständnis darauf gekommen, was in Rei vorging. Und hatte bemerkt, dass er hungrig war.

Hungrig war er leider zweiundzwanzig Tage später immer noch, denn über einige heiße Zungenspielchen hatte es Rei nie hinauskommen lassen. Man konnte es mit einer Katze vergleichen, die mit ihrer Maus spielte: jedes Mal, bevor sie ihrem Spielzeug den Garaus machte, ließ sie es frei und fing es neu ein. Rei reizte seinen Freund bis aufs Äußerste und ließ ihn dann fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel - was Kai schon bald um den Verstand brachte.

Wie er schnell erriet, war es das Gegenstück zu Reis Liebe, das dem kleinen Tiger fehlte. Die Unsicherheit, geboren aus Kais permanenter Gefühlskälte, hemmte ihn, das Gefühl, einseitig zu lieben und von Kai nicht wiedergeliebt zu werden, plagte ihn - schnell war sich Kai darüber im Klaren, dass es an ihm liegen musste, und er wollte etwas dagegen tun. Und so stand er an besagtem Tag, einen Tag vor dem japanischen Frühlingsäquinox, vor der Reis Wohnungstür und klirrte mit dem Autoschlüssel.

"Dies ist ein Überfall", verkündete er und drängte den perplexen Rei in die Wohnung, "Widerstand ist zwecklos."

"Und wie lautet die Forderung?", fragte Rei, seinerseits mit dem glänzenden Pfannenwender wedelnd.  
"Pack' deine Sachen.", war die knappe Antwort. "Du wirst jetzt entführt."

"Und wer zahlt das Lösegeld?"

Kai hauchte ihm einen lasziven Kuss auf die Lippen. "Niemand."

"Also ist das hier jetzt ein Überfall, oder eine Entführung?"

"... Beides!"

"Darf ich trotzdem mitnehmen, was ich gerade gekocht habe? Ich möchte nicht, dass es schlecht wird, bis du jemanden gefunden hast, der das Lösegeld zahlt. Du weißt doch, Takao ist immer pleite." Rei grinste. Ein herausforderndes Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. "Oder willst du mich vergewaltigen, ermorden und im Wald vergraben?"

"Vielleicht ...", entgegnete Kai leise. "Muss ich dich erst fesseln und knebeln, damit du meiner Forderung nachkommst?"

Rei ließ resigniert den Pfannenwender sinken. "Weißt du, mit dieser Miene könntest du sogar eine Bank ausrauben, Kai ...Ich zittere vor Angst und werde tun, was du verlangst. Aber nur, wenn du meine Zahnbürste holst, die Fenster schließt, die Ventilatoren abschaltest und meine kleine Reisetasche aus dem Schrank kramst. Die schwarze, bitte."

Damit verschwand er in die Küche und ließ einen schmunzelnden Kai zurück - nun, hätte er nur zwei Sekunden gewartet und dieses Beinahe-Lächeln gesehen, so hätte er sich vermutlich gleich ein zweites Mal in den Eisblockmonolithen verliebt - so wie Kai in diesem Augenblick ganz genau wusste, weshalb Rei und niemand anderes sein Schmusekater werden sollte.

Der Schmusekater war allerdings leider alles andere als das elegante Ebenbild eines schnurrenden Salonlöwen, wie sich spätestens dann herausstellte, als er ratlos vor dem Schrank stand und nicht wusste, was er einpacken sollte. Kai klickte schweigend mit dem Kugelschreiber und hielt sich den Kopf.  
"Wenn du mir endlich sagen würdest, wohin du mich entführen willst, dann wüsste ich zumindest, wofür ich packte", rechtfertigte sich Rei für seine Entscheidungsprobleme, "soll ich vielleicht noch meine Hausaufgaben mitnehmen? Nebenbei, hast du deine schon fertig?"

Das war zuviel für Kais überstrapazierte Nerven und sein auf Dominanz getrimmtes Ego. Warum nur musste Rei es denn so kompliziert machen? Kurzerhand stand er auf, entriss Rei die Tasche und warf wahllos ein paar Kleidungsstücke hinein, schmiss Waschlappen, Zahnbürste und -pasta hinterher und bedrohte Rei mit einer Pistole, die er mit den Fingern formte.

"Wenn du schreist, bist du tot", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, "komm' jetzt ganz ruhig mit, ohne jeden Terz, und dir wird nichts passieren. Niemand ist da, um dir zu helfen, Rei ... du bist mir voll und ganz ausgeliefert." Kai ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. Ihm gefiel dieses Spielchen - und Rei nicht minder, wie ihm der Schauer verriet, der seine Schultern erzittern ließ. "Und dementsprechend würde ich mich jetzt auch verhalten. Verstanden?"

"K-Kai", stieß Rei heraus, leicht außer Atem ob seines plötzlich wild schlagenden Herzens, während ihn der andere in den Flur dirigierte, "Nimm bitte meine Haustürschlüssel mit, die liegen auf dem Schuhschrank."  
Kai schnaubte säuerlich. Ebenso hätte Rei sagen können: "Hey, Kai! Nettes Spielchen, aber hättest du nicht einfach sagen können, dass du mit mir verreisen willst?" - das hätte denselben Effekt gehabt.

Nachdem sie das Mehrfamilienhaus jedoch verlassen hatten, begann Rei mitzuspielen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass ihm Kais Grabsteinmiene ein mulmiges Gefühl beschert hatte. Galant hievte dieser ihn in das Cabriolet, welches er sich zu Probefahrt ausgeliehen hatte, und verband Rei die Augen mit einem roten Halstuch. Zuletzt schnappte er sich sein Handy und verstaute es außer Reichweite für Rei im Türfach der Fahrerseite.

"Bitte schnallen Sie sich an und machen Sie es sich bequem. Wir starten."

Rei lachte auf. "Versuchst du gerade, Witze zu reißen?"

"Nein", erwiderte Kai kalt, "das war mein ernst." Der Motor sprang an und heulte auf, und Rei entschloss sich dazu, die Fahrt zu genießen, da er aus seinem Entführer, der triumphierend mit der Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und dem linken Arm lässig auf der Tür den Wagen lenkte - und sich über sein Eins zu Null freute - ohnehin kein Wort würde herauspressen können.

Kai fuhr ohne Pause durch. Es ging auf den Nachmittag zu und Rei war auf dem Beifahrersitz eingenickt, als sie auf einer Landstraße durch die Reisfelder der malerischen Berglandschaft von Hakone kurvten, eine lauwarme Brise im Gesicht. Die Frühlingssonne schien am azurblauen Himmel und von den an die Plantagen angrenzenden Kirschbäumen regnete es zartrosafarbene Blütenblätter. Die Besitztümer weißhaariger Bauern mit Strohhüten zählten bald zu den einzigen Anzeichen menschlicher Existenz in einem stetig wachsenden Radius mehrerer Kilometer. Tokyos Präfekturen hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen und kleine Dörfchen verbargen sich in Tälern und Landstrichen jenseits ihrer Route. Im überbevölkerten Japan waren solch ruhige Orte reichlich selten und vielleicht gerade deshalb so beliebt, bei jedem, der dem Stadtdschungel für kurze Zeit entfliehen wollte und dem die grünen Inseln im Zentrum nicht mehr genügten.

Nun, es war nicht so, dass Kai nach einem Ort suchte, an dem sie keiner hören konnte, wenn ihm das auch als keine allzu schlechte Idee erschien. Tatsächlich nämlich zielte er auf etwas völlig anderes ab, abgesehen davon, seinen unerträglichen Hunger zu stillen: er wollte Rei einen lang gehegten, im Grunde unmöglichen Wunsch erfüllen. Und Kai Hiwatari mochte nun mal keine halben Sachen.

Drei Stunden später holperte das Cabriolet einen steinigen Weg hinauf, der zwischen Kresse überwucherten Felswänden und dichten Fichten hindurch führte. Den Weg säumten weiße Lilien und ultraviolette Kornblumen, und dahinter stand ein Bambuswald, der im Wind leise raschelte. In diese idyllische Zusammenstellung aus Stein und Grün war ein kleines, altmodisches, japanisches Gebäude gebaut worden. Eine alte Dame im Kimono empfing sie mit einem genügsamen Lächeln auf dem knittrigen Gesicht, das dem einer Bulldogge ähnelte.

Rei, den er bereits auf dem Weg geweckt und von der Augenbinde befreit hatte, starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Gebäude; es bestand aus einem zweigeschossigen Haupthaus mit Genkan auf Bodenhöhe, einem niedrig gelegenen Anbau zur rechten Seite und einem gepflegten Garten mit Brunnen im hinteren, linken Teil. Schiebewände kleideten das Holzhaus und in Stein gehauene Stufen führten um es herum. Hinter dem Komplex ragten die dunkelgrünen Speerspitzen Schatten spendender Fichten auf. Allein der Anblick des Domizils in dieser ästhetischen Landschaft entspannte sondergleichen.

"Ein Ryokan!" Rei schlug fassungslos die Hände vor den Mund und schien nach Luft und Worten zu ringen. "Oh mein Gott - ein Ryokan - ein echter, alter Ryokan - Kai - das ist - unfassbar!"

Kai verneigte sich vor der alten Japanerin, während Rei entgegen jeglicher Etikette nicht wagte, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Äußerlich eine kühle Miene bewahrend, lächelte Kai innerlich zufrieden in sich hinein, glücklich - man wollte es kaum glauben - über die Tatsache, dass ein Teil seines Plans bisweilen aufgegangen war. Nicht umsonst hielt ihn ihre Gastgeberin für den großzügigsten Kunden aller Zeiten: er hatte ihr eine 3-Tages-Miete für alle Zimmer, zuzüglich einer Prämie für die Nutzung des gesamten Hauses gezahlt, damit niemand sonst außer ihnen ein Zimmer würde mieten können, und damit sie kein Wort an Rei verlor. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass Kai ein halbes Vermögen in diesen Kurzurlaub investiert hatte. Ganz zum Schluss hatte er noch etwas draufgelegt, damit sie nicht auf die Idee käme, ihre Betten zu machen, ihre Wäsche zu waschen, oder ihnen ein Zimmermädchen aufzuhalsen. Jenes Zimmermädchen - ein eingebildetes, junges Mädchen vom Lande, dessen Gesicht ein wahres Pokerface war - hatte ihm eines ihrer zauberhaftesten Lächeln geschenkt, denn ganz unverhofft war sie so ihrerseits durch ihn zu einem unverhofften Urlaub gelangt. Und nun hatte er eine chancenlose Verehrerin mehr.

Ein anderes Mädchen, das Kai mit O-ne-san anredete, führte sie durch den Genkan, wo sie ihre Schuhe gegen traditionelle Slipper eintauschten und sich ihrer Jacken entledigten. Ihnen kam die ehrwürdige, besinnliche Atmosphäre stillgestandener Zeit entgegen, als sie auf die Tatami traten, die jeden ihrer Schritte eindämmte; Stillschweigen umhüllte die scheinbar leeren Räume, Magie hauchte aus jeder Ecke und Weißheit sprach aus den Schriftrollen, die in den Nischen zwischen den mit festem Papier bespannten Shojiwänden hingen. Gedämmtes Licht füllte die Gänge aus, die meist zu einer Seite den Blick auf den prächtigen Garten freigaben, und zur anderen Seite auf einen schmalen Rundgang nach draußen führte. Unhörbar bewegte sich das junge Mädchen über den weichen Boden, wie Rauch im Wind wirkte sie, und elegant wie eine Katze. Irgendwo plätscherte ein Brunnen, hier und da zwitscherte ein Vogel, als sie am Steingarten vorüber gingen. Mit zierlichen Händen öffnete sie die Schiebetüren zu ihrem ebenfalls mit Tatami ausgelegten Zimmer, kniete nieder auf dem Boden und verneigte sich tief.

Rei war, als sei er durch einen Traum gewandelt. Erst, als das leise Geräusch sanft aufeinander treffenden Holzes ertönte, das Schließen der Tür, erwachte er und wagte wieder durchzuatmen.

"Das ist unbeschreiblich", hauchte er und strahlte Kai an. "Woher wusstest du davon?"

"Wovon?"  
Doch Rei war schon wieder mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Begeistert entfaltete er den Baumwollkimono, der neben dem niedrigen Tisch auf einem der zwei Sitzkissen bereit lag, und bewunderte sein zartes Orange.

"Deshalb war völlig unwichtig, was ich an Kleidung einpackte. Wir werden Yukatas tragen!"

Auf dem Tisch standen Tee und Gebäck bereit, so perfekt angerichtet, dass sich Rei kaum traute, es anzurühren. Die Futons waren noch in den Wandschränken verstaut.

Kai streichelte über seinen Rücken.

"Du bist einfach einzigartig!", rief Rei und fiel ihm um den Hals. Soviel also der Dankeshymnen, dachte Kai. Hieß es also nur noch abzuwarten, bis Rei wieder nüchtern war.

Bis es dazu kommen konnte brauchte es eine gemütliche Tasse Grünen Tee und zwei Stunden intensiven Entdeckens, die Kai geduldig über sich ergehen ließ. Obwohl sie beide keine Japaner waren - und Rei noch dazu einer der verhassten Chinesen - zeigte ihnen die Alte alles, was sie sehen wollten, von den Gärten über die Küche bis zum Onsen. Zu diesem führte hinter dem Ryokan eine Efeu umrankte Steintreppe ohne Geländer. Die heiße Quelle war kreisrund, Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und dichte Nebelschwaden hingen über dem dunklen Wasser und in den umliegenden zerklüfteten Felswänden. Im Westen des Onsen sprudelte ein schmaler Wasserfall herab und tauchte im weißen Dampf ein. Das gesamte Bad bot eine göttliche Konstruktion von verzweigten Sträuchern, hohen Fichten, Kiefern und Lerchen, abstrakten Steinen und Bambusröhrchen, aus denen Wasser floss. Um zum Onsen zu gelangen, musste man durch den Vorraum gehen, in dem man seinen Yukata, seine Unterwäsche und seine Slipper in flachen Körben verstauen konnte, und schließlich, bekleidet nur mit einem Handtuch und seiner Seife, in den Waschraum, wo man sich gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß sauber zu schrubben hatte. Rei war anzusehen, dass er am liebsten auf der Stelle in das heiße Wasser gesprungen wäre, doch Kai hielt ihn zurück - der Höflichkeit wegen.

Die alte Gastwirtin stellte sich mit Hanamori-san vor. "Hanamori, wie auch der Ryokan", sagte sie. Sie wies sie höchstpersönlich in die Regeln ihres Heims ein - was sie gewöhnlich nicht tat, da es gegen das Prinzip verstieß, das den Gast als den heimgekehrten Sohn erscheinen ließ. Doch konnte man das Pärchen auch nicht gerade als gewöhnliche Gäste bezeichnen, des Weiteren waren sie _schwul_ - wie anrüchig! -, deshalb sah sie keinen Grund, ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.

"Ich vermiete das Hanamori normalerweise nicht an Gäste, nicht den _ganzen_ Ryokan", belehrte sie Kai, als Rei gerade ein Blumenarragement in einer Nische mit Schriftrolle betrachtete, "das hier ist eine einmalige Sache, erzählen Sie es also nicht herum. Das Essen wird immer noch von meinem Mann angerichtet. Das Onsen ist lediglich entkleidet und sauber zu betreten. Besucher sind verboten. Ich pflege nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr die Haustür zu verriegeln, kommen Sie also nicht allzu spät."

Kai nickte und spähte zu Rei, der sich in just diesem Moment herumdrehte und an seinem Yukata zupfte. "Wir werden ihnen nicht zur Last fallen."

Die Alte lächelte mit verengten Augen. "Willkommen im Hanamori."

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig und gewissenhaft nach den Maßstäben eines Ryokans. Hanamori-san entpuppte sich als leidenschaftliche Teemeisterin und ließ sie bei einer verkürzten Teezeremonie beiwohnen, die durch Kais leises Schnarchen ein vorzeitiges Ende fand. So richtig wach wurde er wieder, als ihm Rei im Waschraum des Onsen einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf kippte, was wiederum in einer Wasserschlacht endete, die sich gewaschen hatte; gewaschen waren hinterher auch die Wände des Raumes, nun, zumindest glänzten sie so, als sich Kai und Rei zum Essen in ihr Zimmer begaben, gewickelt nur in Bademäntel, womit sie sich einen tadelnden Blick von der Hausherrin einfingen, die sich gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Bett befand. Was hatte sie sich nur eingebrockt?

* * *

"Lange nicht mehr so gut gespeist", seufzte Rei zufrieden, nachdem er Sashimi und Hühnerherzenspieße, Sojabohnensalat und geröstete Lachsfilets mit Sesam verputzt hatte. Er war so voll, dass er sich auf das Nötigste beschränken musste. "Der Koch ist ein Gott." 

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte Kai unnötiger Weise, während er das Geschirr stapelte. Rei schmunzelte.  
"Na ja, die Besitzerin ist eine Hexe, das Wasser in der Quelle dampft so stark, dass man kaum mehr etwas sehen kann, die Tatami scheinen älter zu sein, als sie nicht aussehen und das Zimmermädchen fehlt - doch ansonsten ..." Er beugte sich vor und zwang Kai einen Kuss auf. "Vergiss alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Das ist der schönste Überfall, der jemals in der Geschichte der Menschheit passiert ist."

"Was denn", wisperte Kai und umfasste seine Taille, "noch habe ich dich doch gar nicht überfallen, sondern nur entführt!"

"Ha! Sieh an, wusste ich es doch." Rei schlang seine Arme um Kais Hals. Mit halb geöffneten Augen strich er mit der Zungenspitze über Kais empfindliche Unterlippe, wurde von der des anderen zurückgestoßen, aufgefangen und zurückgeholt. Gefesselt von den feurigen, impulsiven Küssen Kais, hätte Rei um ein Haar die große Hand übersehen, die sich gefährlich flink ihren Weg zu dem Gürtelknoten des Bademantels suchte. Er fürchtete schon zu spät zu sein, als er sich eilig von Kai löste und ihn von sich drückte.

"Rei!", stieß Kai aus, atemlos vor Ungeduld, doch das Schmusekätzchen kam ihm zuvor.

"Lass uns nach unten gehen", flüsterte es, "ich möchte baden."

* * *

Kai durchlief es heiß und kalt. Er war seinem Ziel so nahe gewesen; was Rei ihm vermittelte, das hatte er noch nie zuvor erlebt, nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen. Jede seiner katzengleichen Bewegungen jagten das Blut in seine Erregung, seine Bersteinaugen fesselten ihm die Hände und seine Stimme spielte mit ihm, der sonst nie unterlag - er musste diesem Zustand ein Ende bereiten, oder die Gefühle zumindest lindern, sonst würde er durchdrehen, das spürte er. 

Und diese Empfindungen erreichten ihren ultimativen Höhepunkt, als sich Rei völlig nackt in das Wasser der Quelle gleiten ließ. Für einen Moment war Kai wie versteinert, dann entledigte er sich schnell seines Handtuchs und folgte ihm.

"Ich bin nicht deine Maus", sagte er rau. Heiß und geschmeidig schloss sich das Wasser um seinen Körper. Bis zum Hals tauchte er ein in das dampfende Nass und genoss das Kribbeln auf der Haut. Rei war voraus geschwommen und im weißen Nebel nur noch als schemenhafte Gestalt zu erkennen.

"Schade", erwiderte er, in der Mitte des Beckens angekommen, "ich spiele gern mit Mäusen."

"Ich weiß."

Kai hatte ihn schnell eingeholt und umkreiste ihn wie das Raubtier seine Beute, kam schnell näher und ließ sich vor ihn treiben. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, die allein von dem Huschen der Eulen, dem Zirpen der Grillen und dem Plätschern des kleinen Wasserfalls belebt wurde. Die Luft stand still und schwankte noch zwischen warm und kalt. Der Wasserdampf fing das Licht der Feuerschüsseln auf, in dessen Licht der Onsen glänzte; die Alte hatte sie am Abend entzündet, ganz wie Kai sie gebeten hatte. Vermutlich lag sie längst in den Federn und lauschte an ihrem Futon, ebenso wie ihr Mann.

Sehr gut. Der Moment war einfach ideal.

"Wie lange sind wir jetzt ein Paar Rei?" Er strich Rei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und dieser wich rücklings zurück.

"Zweiundzwanzig Tage genau. Morgen ist Frühlingsanfang", antwortete er, stets den Blickkontakt haltend. Kai schwamm ihm hinterher - er war nicht dazu bereit, einen Abstand entstehen zu lassen.

"Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen, dir meine Zuneigung zu zeigen, Rei"

"Kommt ganz darauf an, was du dir darunter vorstellst."

"Eine ganze Menge" Kai zeigte etwas, was wie ein dämonisches Feixen aussah. Seine bordeauxroten Augen leuchteten. "Ich liebe dich."

Rei lachte trocken. "Das kommt in der Tat etwas plötzlich."

"Was ist, wenn es ernst gemeint ist?"

"D-Das würde mich freuen" Rei biss sich auf die Zunge. Um nichts auf der Welt durfte er jetzt anfangen zu stottern. "Sehr sogar", sagte er schnell, doch seine plötzliche Unsicherheit schien schon bis zu Kai vorgedrungen zu sein.

"Ich liebe dich", säuselte er, "ich liebe dich, ich liebe ..."

"Hör schon auf, Kai"

"_... dich._" Kai tauchte kurz unter, kam wieder herauf und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Diese Hitze betäubte ihn regelrecht ... "Nur drei Worte. Drei verdammte Worte, an die sich eine ganze Nation klammert."

Rei stieß jäh mit dem Rücken an die Felswand am Rande des Beckens, aus welcher in unmittelbarer Nähe der schlanke Wasserstrahl gluckerte. Es war eine steil aufragende Wand aus Schieferstein, die Rei feststellen ließ, dass der Weg für ihn hier zu Ende war. Kai, der das Hindernis schon lange vorher gesehen hatte, näherte sich ihm ungehindert auf hautnahe, praktisch nicht mehr vorhandene Distanz. Als er sprach, spürte Rei seinen warmen Atem auf der Stirn.

"Liebe erzählt man nicht. Liebe erfährt man. Ist es nicht so? Ich habe nie Liebe erfahren. Mir wurde sie nur erzählt. Jetzt erfahre ich sie ... und mein Freund weist mich ab. Was also soll ich von der Liebe denken, Rei?"  
Rei schnappte nach Luft. "I-Ich brauche eben noch Zeit. Lass sie mir, Kai, noch ein wenig."

"Zeit ...?" Verlangend legte Kai die Hände auf den Fels neben Reis Kopf und forderte ihn zu einem Kuss auf, der in dieser ohnehin schon vorhandenen Teufelshitze eine Ohnmacht fördernde Wirkung hatte. Die Reaktionen seines Körpers entglitten Reis Kontrolle wie ein Eiszapfen seinen gut durchbluteten Händen, wie ausgehungert beugte er sich unter Kai, was diesem nicht entging: dass Rei mit ihm spielen wollte, das war doch ganz offensichtlich ...

Ohne noch einen Atemzug lang zu zögern, versenkte er die Hände im Wasser und begann, Reis Hüfte zu streicheln.  
"Rei", raunte er in seinen gierig geöffneten Mund, "ich will dich."

Im nüchternen Zustand hätte Rei Kai für diese Aussage seinen Respekt zollen müssen, dafür, dass er sich zu einem Geständnis dieses Umfangs hatte überwinden können. Es klang nach einer ganz normalen Äußerung eines Wunsches, doch für Kai war es bereits ein großer Schritt zur Besserung.

Rei unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen. "Ich habe mir geschworen, mein erstes Mal werde ich mit jemandem haben, der mich liebt" Das stimmte nicht ganz. Er hatte sich geschworen, sein erstes Mal mit Kai zu haben, aber das erschien ihm gerade nicht angemessen.

"Dann sitzen wir offenbar in einer Zwickmühle", schlussfolgerte Kai und liebkoste die Wangen des anderen. Seine Hände hatten bereits Reis Beckenknochen erreicht.

"Hör jetzt auf, Kai", bat Rei erneut.

"Nein", schnappte Kai und nahm grob seinen Hintern in die Hände. Ein Schauer drückte Reis Wirbelsäule durch - es war ihm kaum mehr möglich auch nur einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken zu fassen, er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm ein Anästhetikum verabreicht. "Warum machst du dich so verrückt, Rei?"

"Wer macht sich denn verrückt?"

Was dann geschah, war eine Abfolge blitzschneller Bewegungen. Kai schnaubte, packte mit der linken Hand seinen Hinterkopf und verschloss fest seine Lippen - und stieß mit der rechten Hand zwei Finger in die warme Enge Reis. Diesen durchfuhr das Zucken wie ein Blitz, als sich alles in ihm krampfartig zusammenzog, seine Finger krallten sich in die gespannte Muskelmasse von Kais Schultern, und seine Lippen mussten ablassen von ihm, als sich seiner Kehle ein unüberhörbares Stöhnen entrang. Verstand raubende Erregung ließ seine Haut erzittern wie die Erde bei einem leichten Erdbeben, trotz der vorherrschenden Hitze glaubte er zu frieren, seine Wangen röteten sich innerhalb von Sekunden, und doch fiel es Kai schwer zu erkennen, ob es an der Quelle oder an ihm lag. Bedächtig bewegte er die Finger in Reis Innerem und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot; der Anblick eines Reis, der unter ihm dahin schmolz wie das Eis in der Sonne. Seine Stirn kippte auf Kais Brust.

"Nein - hör auf", stöhnte er, doch es klang nicht überzeugend genug, um Kai von seinem Tun abhalten zu können. Seine Fäuste klopften gegen eine unbewegliche Wand, waren zu geschwächt, zu eingenommen, um ihn von sich zu stoßen.

"Wo sind sie hin, Rei, deine Skrupel?", raunte er ihm zu. "Du hast lange genug die Katze in dieser Jagd gespielt. Zeit, das Blatt zu wenden, findest du nicht auch?"

Das erneute Eindringen seiner Finger beschleunigte Reis Atem. Die Art, auf die er das Wonnestöhnen zurückzuhalten versuchte, welches von ihm Besitz ergriff, bedeutete Kai, dass er sich für seine Gefühlsausbrüche schämte. Er musste durch diese Mauer brechen, musste ihn in Wallung bringen und ihn all seine Hemmungen vergessen lassen - dann würde Rei seine Ängste verlieren, er musste es nur wagen und sich durch nichts von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen.

Mit diesem Gedanken hob er Rei leicht hoch, bis ihre Hüften unter Wasser annähernd auf gleicher Höhe waren, drückte sich gegen ihn, holte seine vorbereitenden Finger zurück, was Rei wieder ein Stück seiner Beherrschung einbüßen ließ, rieb seine Erregung unter der von Rei und machte sich bereit, ihn Himmel und Hölle zum selben Augenblick kosten zu lassen ...

Doch die Berührung durch Kais erhärtetes Glied holte Rei schlagartig zurück in die Realität. Kai hatte kaum Zeit, noch rechtzeitig zu reagieren, als der kleine Chinese blitzschnell ausholte und ihm einen Nasenhaken verpasste, der in Schwarze traf: Kai fühlte einen Schmerz durch seine Nasenwurzel rasen und wurde prompt rückwärts ins Wasser geworfen. Schwer atmend starrte Rei seine Faust an.

"Tu-Tut mir leid!", rief er reumütig, als Kai nach Luft ringend wieder auftauchte. Er stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, der Rei zusammenzucken ließ, und hielt sich die Nase - doch war es sein Herz, das schmerzte, die Tatsache, dass Rei ihn gerade die größte Niederlage seines Lebens hatte einstecken lassen. Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber, das Wasser plätscherte über die Ufer und schlug ringförmige Wellen um Kais stillstehende Gestalt.

"Tut mir leid", wiederholte Rei kleinlaut. Er sah Kai mit dem Kopf schütteln und plötzlich sah er die Vision eines Häufchen Elends vor sich - kein schöner, viel mehr ein erschreckender Anblick, der ihn mit eisiger Kälte erfüllte. Er wollte nicht Schuld daran haben, dass sich Kai so fühlte. Und plötzlich überfiel ihn eine bislang unerkannte Angst - nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass Kai auch jederzeit die Beziehung beenden konnte. Was verband sie schon miteinander, außer ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit als Blader, das Bunka Fashion College und die Tatsache, dass Kais Finger in ihm gesteckt hatten? War am Ende der Sex die Bestätigung, die Kai bei ihm gesucht hatte? So wie er die Bestätigung in seinem Verhalten gesucht hatte?

Jäh begann Rei zu verstehen - es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Kai glitt im Wasser herum und ruderte auf das Ufer zu, wo er sein Handtuch zu Boden geworfen hatte.

Er musste handeln. Sofort.

"Du - kommst doch aus dem Westen", rief er, ohne großartig nachzudenken. Kai erreichte den Beckenrand und hievte sich aus dem Wasser, schnappte sich sein Handtuch und legte es sich um die Schultern. Sein Glied befand sich schon nicht mehr im erregten Zustand, wie Rei feststellte, als er unverhofft einen Blick von ihm erhaschte - Kai hatte sich offenbar sehr gut unter Kontrolle. "Dann - dann kennst du doch sicher auch ein paar dieser Märchen aus dem Westen, oder? Ich mache es jetzt wie sie. Ich suche meinerseits Bestätigung, Kai"  
"Hn.", entgegnete Kai und plötzlich sah es so aus, als war er bereit, ihm eine Minute seiner kostbaren Zeit zu gewähren.

"Bring' mir zweiundzwanzig Kleeblätter. Vierblättrige. Zweiundzwanzig vierblättrige Kleeblätter." Kais Schultern hoben und senkten sich. Er atmete tief durch - aus Wut oder vor Aufregung? "Für jeden Tag unserer Beziehung eines. Dann -" Zögern ließ ihn innehalten.

"Was _dann_?"

Rei schluckte. Diese Aufgabe war nicht zu meistern, er hatte sich soeben sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Befand er sich überhaupt in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen? Hatte er nicht selbst gerade diesen ... berauschenden Moment zerstört? "Dann glaube ich dir." Aber tat er das nicht schon jetzt?

Kai ging. Als er sich auf halbem Weg zum Ausgang befand, hielt in Rei ein letztes Mal auf. "Ich liebe dich", beteuerte er, und zum ersten Mal hörten sich diese drei Worte auch in seinen Ohren seltsam an.

* * *

_Freitag, 23. März 2007_

Als Rei am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Kai unauffindbar. Das Cabriolet parkte noch immer unbewegt vor dem Ryokan und Hanamori-san berichtete ihm, der junge Mann habe bereits im Morgengrauen das Haus verlassen und sogar auf das Frühstück verzichtet. Ungeduld und Sorge übermannte ihn - nicht, weil er etwa glaubte, Kai könne etwas zugestoßen sein. Viel mehr sorgte er sich um die Gefühle des Eisblocks.

Er setzte sich in das Tatamizimmer und betrachtete den Vormittag über den prächtigen Garten, aß allein sein Frühstück und eine Zeit später das Mittagessen; Beruhigung suchte er in einer Meditationsübung, während der er sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht durch den Kopf gehen ließ, was ihn nur noch mehr aufwühlte.

Wo steckte Kai? Würde er zurückkommen? Nun, daran zweifelte er nicht. Schließlich stand das geliehene Cabriolet noch vor dem Ryokan. Aber ... würde er zu _ihm_ zurückkommen? Kam der gestrige Streit, seine Abweisung, einem Schlussstrich für ihre Beziehung gleich?

Der Himmel hatte sich bewölkt und der Wind zerrte am Bambuswald. Diese Berge hatten in der Tat ihr eigenes Wetter ... es half alles nichts. Er musste Kai suchen gehen, sonst würde sich sein Gewissen nicht beruhigen.

Doch gerade, als er das Mädchen bat, seinen Mantel zu holen, läutete die Glocke des Ryokans. Kurz darauf stand Kai geknickt im Genkan und gab seine Schuhe ab.

"Wo warst du?", begrüßte ihn Rei leicht in Rage. Zur Antwort erhielt er einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ich schlafe", sagte Kai heiser, verneigte sich vor Hanamori-san und taumelte in Richtung Schlafzimmer davon.

Rei pochte das Herz bis zum Hals. Wo war Kai gewesen, weshalb sah er so mitgenommen aus und warum tat er, als sei nichts gewesen?

Sein Blick wanderte zum Genkan. Das Mädchen hielt noch Kais Mantel in der Hand; die Szene, der Kuss, hatte sie von ihren Pflichten abgelenkt. Dieser Mantel ... er zog ihn an wie ein Magnet.

"Verzeihung, dürfte ich bitte mal sehen?" Er nahm ihr den Mantel aus schwerem Kordstoff aus den zierlichen Händen und wühlte in den Jackentaschen. Die linke Seite war leer, bis auf die Autoschlüssel und ein Kaugummipapierchen fand er nichts daran. Doch in der rechten Tasche erfühlte er etwas Kühles, Weiches, Leichtes, was ihn geradezu aufforderte, es herauszuziehen ...

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Sein Atem stockte.

Es waren Kleeblätter.

Seine Finger begannen zu zittern: es waren ziemlich viele, weit mehr denn ein Dutzend, und alle hatten sie vier herzförmige Blätter. Rei schluckte und entschloss, sie zu zählen - jetzt sofort, an Ort und Stelle.  
Er kniete sich hin, sodass er die Stufe vor sich hatte, auf welche sich der Gast zu setzen pflegte, wenn er sich die Schuhe aus- und die Slipper anzog. Auf dieser mit Tatami ausgelegten Stufe legte er behutsam ein Kleeblatt neben das andere. Hanamori-san und die O-ne-san beobachteten ihn, als spürten sie, dass etwas Wichtiges in der Luft lag.

Als Rei zu zählen begann, tobte ein Sturm in seinem Kopf.

"Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Vier ... Fünf ..."

Warum zur Hölle war Kai Kleeblätter sammeln gegangen? Hatte er ihn tatsächlich beim Wort genommen? Lag ihm so viel an seiner Liebe, dass er das Unmögliche gewagt hatte? In Reis Augen brannten ungeweinte Tränen.

"Sechs ... Sieben ... Acht ... Neun ... Zehn ..."

/_Liebe erzählt man nicht. Liebe erfährt man. Ist es nicht so? Ich habe nie Liebe erfahren. Mir wurde sie nur erzählt. Jetzt erfahre ich sie ... und mein Freund weist mich ab. Was also soll ich von der Liebe denken, Rei/_

"Elf ... Zwölf ... Dreizehn ... Vierzehn ... Fünfzehn ..."

Eine salzige Träne zeichnete hässliche Spuren auf Reis Wange. Ein zweite folgte ihr. /_Tut mir leid/_, vernahm er seine eigene Stimme wie ein Echo/_Lass sie mir, Kai, noch ein wenig. Noch ein wenig Zeit. Für jeden Tag unserer Beziehung eines. Zweiundzwanzig vierblättrige Kleeblätter./_

"Sechzehn ... Siebzehn ... Achtzehn ..."

/_Ich liebe dich ... ich liebe dich ... ich liebe dich …/_

"Neunzehn ... Zwanzig ... Einundzwanzig ..."

Rei presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und unterdrückte den Impuls, laut aufzuschluchzen. Die ungehindert laufenden Tränen ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen; rasenden Herzens starrte er auf die Kleeblätter herab, geschüttelt von einem Schluckauf, der ihn wie aus dem nichts heimsuchte. Es war einfach unglaublich. Obwohl sein Verstand kaum mehr dazu imstande war, ihr frisches Blattgrün zu erfassen, zählte er sie erneut durch, wieder und wieder, und immer kam er auf einundzwanzig Kleeblätter - das letzte fehlte.

Doch das wurde unwichtig in dem Moment, in dem Rei wie benommen aufstand und sich erfolglos mit dem Ärmel des Yukata über die Augen wischte. Wie sehr musste Kai an ihm hängen, wie viel musste an ihm liegen, dass er diese Prüfung ohne zu zögern auf sich genommen hatte! Wie tief mussten seine Gefühle gehen - und er, der Gefallen gefunden hatte, an diesem Spiel zwischen Katz' und Maus, hatte es gewagt, diese empfindliche Seele abzuweisen! Schande, _Schande_ über ihn!

Nein, dabei durfte er es nicht belassen. Einundzwanzig Kleeblätter waren genug des Beweises!

Und mit diesem Gedanken stürmte er Kai hinterher in das Tatamizimmer ...

* * *

_Donnerstag, 17. Dezember 2009_

"Das letzte Kleeblatt, so haben wir beschlossen, darf niemals gefunden werden. Es steht für die Ewigkeit unserer Beziehung.", beendete Rei seine Erzählung mit einem seligen Lächeln.

"Das hört sich so märchenhaft an, dass es fast unglaublich ist ..." Verträumt betrachtete Max das eingerahmte Bild der einundzwanzig gepressten, vierblättrigen Kleeblätter. Es hing im Flur des Appartements von Kai und Rei in Chiba, und in romanischen Lettern war darunter das Wort "Ewigkeit" geschrieben worden. Rei, der neben ihm stand, leicht gerötet im Gesicht dank des Herzklopfens, welches ihm die wachgerufenen Erinnerungen beschert hatten. "Was den Sex angeht hat sich Kai übrigens kein Stück geändert", lachte er und Max stimmte mit ein.

"Das hab' ich gehört", unterbrach sie Kais mürrische Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Rei fuhr zusammen. Er hatte Max gerade ausführlich seine größte Niederlage, als auch seinen größten Sieg ausgebreitet und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Kai das nicht sonderlich lustig fand - nun, es war auch nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen!

Da verspürte er auch schon die zu einer Pistole geformten Finger im Rücken.

"Hast du Takao erreicht?", wollte Max wissen.

"Ein Themawechsel wird Rei auch nicht retten.", erwiderte Kai.

Rei lachte verlegen. "S-Siehst du?"

"Ich meinte das aber ernst!", fuhr Max halb verzweifelt hoch. Von Rei war er Gemütsschwankungen ja gewohnt - aber auch Kai verhielt sich höchst merkwürdig, beinahe erschreckend fröhlich!

"Wieso soll Kai Takao erreicht haben?", fragte Rei und das altbekannte Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.

"Ich habe nur das Telefon geholt.", bestätigte Kai.

Rei reichte besagtes Telefon von Kai an Max weiter. "Du bist doch nicht tot! Ruf' ihn doch selbst an und sag' ihm, dass du hier bist!"

"J-Ja, natürlich ..."

Es war soweit. Es war an der Zeit, allen Beteiligten dieses obszönen Theaterstücks, welches sich in den vergangenen drei Monaten zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, reinen Wein einzuschenken. Alles, was ihnen jetzt noch fehlte, war diese letzte Bestätigung. Unsicher starrte Max den Hörer an.

"Tee?", fragte Rei und verkroch sich in die Küche. Kai bedeutete dem Blondschopf ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, weil er sich dort hinsetzen könne, bevor er fix seinem Freund folgte. In der Küche aber war von Teekochen keine Spur zu sehen: mucksmäuschenstill standen sie dicht beieinander, spitzten die Ohren und hielten den Atem an, um auch nichts zu verpassen. Auch aus dem Wohnzimmer kam kein Geräusch ... doch dann: ein Klicken.

Max wählte.


	10. Wenn es Götter gibt, die uns wegwerfen

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 9 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

**Kapitel Neun**

**Wenn es Götter gibt, die uns wegwerfen ...  
**

_Donnerstag, 17. Dezember 2009_

In der Küche des Zweizimmerappartements herrschte angespannte Stille. Rei und zweifellos auch Kai fieberten dem Resultat ihrer Bemühungen entgegen, als Max wie in Zeitlupe die Tasten des Telefons drückte; bedächtig, als müsse er sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, die richtigen Ziffern zu treffen.

Diese Situation war das stolze Ergebnis einer Nerven zerreißenden Spionagearbeit von drei Monaten, die mit einer meisterhaften Zeichnung und ein paar Randnotizen Kais begonnen hatte. Rei Kon hatte sich zwei Dinge zur Aufgabe gemacht, die ihn nach eigenen Aussagen eine ganze Menge angingen. Zum Einen wollte er noch immer erfahren, was in Amerika vor sich gefallen war, denn trotz der anfänglichen Versuche, das Paar mit dem Telefon zu erreichen, nachdem er von Max' grausamem Geheimnis erfahren hatte, hatte sich Takao für vertrauensseliges Stillschweigen entschieden und kein Wort an sie verloren. Zum Anderen hatte es sein feiner Spürsinn für körperliche sowie seelische Zuneigung nicht mehr ertragen können, mit anzusehen, wie Takaos und Max' Körper aufeinander reagierten, sobald sie sich zu Nahe kamen: entweder sprangen sie wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinander, oder sie wurden innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen puterrot und schwiegen sich an. Nun, ein Recht amüsierender Zustand für einen Außenstehenden, doch bald war es selbst für Rei zuviel des Witzes geworden. Jemand musste nachhelfen – und spätestens, wenn sie ihm dankbar zu Füßen lagen, würde sich auch die Gelegenheit bieten, sie nach den Ereignissen in Amerika zu fragen.

Doch erst Hiromi machte Reis noch nicht wirklich vorhandenen Plan perfekt. Als sie ihnen am vergangenen Sonntag ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu Takao gebeichtet hatte, hatte er die goldene Gelegenheit am Schopf ergriffen und sie als ultimativen Lockvogel eingesetzt. Er hatte Max für diesen Tag ins Bunka Fashion College entführt und so Hiromi freie Bahn geschaffen, in dem Wissen, dass ihr Vorhaben nicht unter einem guten Stern stehen würde. Seine Beobachtungen bezüglich Takao und Max sagten aus, dass es für sie kein Happy End würde geben können, denn Takao war ganz offensichtlich homophil – und verdammt, auch er, Rei, stand auf Männer, es war also nur logisch, dass er es Takao ansah! Alles was seinen Hypothesen fehlte, war ein Takao, dem jäh ein Licht aufging.

Er musste ganz von selbst darauf kommen, dass er schwul war, und feststellen, dass sein Herz an Max hing. Und was eignete sich besser dazu, als ein verliebtes Mädchen, dem soviel Mut zugesprochen wurde, dass seine Ängste, den Geliebten zu küssen, einfach von ihm abgefallen waren? Rei hatte präzise dafür gesorgt, auch wenn es ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen war. Anhand der Liebe dieser langjährigen Freundin musste Takao nun festgestellt haben, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte. Und auch, dass ihr Körper ihn nicht anzog, obwohl Rei sie in diese super enge Bluse gehüllt hatte. Und das Wichtigste: er würde aufgrund eines schlechten Gewissens an Max denken müssen, und für alles Weitere konnte selbst Takaos Leitung nicht zu lang sein. Oh ja … Dieser Plan war so einfach wie perfekt – und gleich würde er Bestätigung erlangen.

Wenn nur Hiromis ominöser Anruf nicht gewesen wäre, der so vieles und doch nicht verheißen konnte, hätte er vielleicht sogar selbst noch daran geglaubt …

Plötzlich schien jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung abgehoben zu haben, denn im Wohnzimmer regte sich etwas. Max hatte sich geräuschvoll auf dem Sofa aufgesetzt und scharf Luft eingesaugt.

„Moshimoshi, Takao!", stieß er heraus und Kai und Rei hielten sich gegenseitig den Mund zu …

* * *

Seid er ein fünfjähriger Dreikäsehoch gewesen war, hatte Takao die Ufer des Gartenteichs immer gemieden und gefürchtet. Obwohl Lotusblumen auf der stets still stehenden Oberfläche blühten, hatte er an daran gezweifelt, dass dieses Gewässer einen Grund besaß; er glaubte, wenn er nur lange genug hinein starrte und nahe genug heran käme, würde eine dämonische Macht aus dem Teich heraus greifen und ihn in die Schwärze herabziehen, ohne ihn je wieder freizulassen. Diese Angst kam nicht von ungefähr: als kleiner Bengel war er einst nach einer abstrakten Aufeinanderfolge verhängnisvoller Zufälle an einem gewittrigen Nachmittag in das Wasser gefallen, hatte sich in einem hartnäckigen Gewirr aus Wasserpflanzen verheddert und von Hitoshi vor dem sicheren Ertrinken gerettet werden müssen. 

„Der Zorn der Götter", hatte ihm sein Großvater damals gepredigt, „sie mahnen dich zu Gehorsam und Pflichtgefühl. Nun wasch' dich und gehe einmal ohne Terz zu Bett, mein Junge."

Der Zorn der Götter also. Sie hatten ihm einen Teufel geschickt, der über ihn wachen sollte, damit er seine Hausaufgaben erledigte und das Kendo-Training nicht schwänzte. Und aus diesem runden Pfuhl nun beobachtete es ihn, das niemals blinzelnde Auge des Höllenfürsten, der ihn einst zu sich in die Abgründe hatte reißen wollen. Bestimmt wartete er nur auf den Augenblick seiner Unachtsamkeit, um ihn mit sich zu nehmen – er durfte ihm nur nicht zu Nahe kommen!

Mit zunehmendem Alter wurde das tägliche Meiden des Gewässers für Takao zum Alltag und für seinen Großvater zu einer weniger bedenklichen Marotte. Der Gedanke aber, dass ein Dämon im Gartenteich säße, sowie das Gefühl, immerzu beobachtet und auf Schritt und Tritt von ihm verfolgt zu werden, blieb in Takaos Hinterkopf haften, selbst als er die Pubertät hinter sich gelassen und dem Bladen abgedankt hatte – und diese Angst erreichte ihren Gipfel, als ein kränklich blasser Max in der Dunkelheit des Tatamizimmers vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach und bitterlich weinte. Er hatte ihn, dieser verfluchte Teufel, er hatte einen Weg gefunden, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen … Doch musste es ausgerechnet diese besonnene Seele sein, die er zu seinen Zwecken auserkoren hatte?

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er die zitternde Hand fest um den Griff des Kukri legte. _Du bist zu weit gegangen,_ huschte ein hasserfüllter Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, _es reicht! STIRB, du Höllenbrut!_

Er holte weit aus, schleuderte das Messer in den Teich und nahm Max in den Arm.

Als er später in das eiskalte Wasser des Gartenteichs tauchte, wusste er, dass der Teufel besiegt war – und verstand jäh Reis Worte. Bonus vir semper tiro: ein guter Mensch bleibt immer Anfänger – so hatte er ihm an jenem Tag im Krankenhaus einen kleinen Hinweis auf Max' wahres Wesen gegeben. Und was noch viel wichtiger war: In zu klarem Wasser leben keine Fische … und mit einem zu reinen Mann verkehren wenige.

All diese Dinge gingen ihm innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf, während er den Impuls unterdrückte, einen lauten Verzweiflungsschrei auszustoßen. Hiromis Lippen waren zart und gepflegt, wie die der meisten Mädchen, die er kannte, und ihre Gefühle spiegelten sich in jeder ihrer Bewegungen unmissverständlich wider – sie war aufgeregt, liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und zerfloss wie Butter unter seinem Kuss.

Auch sein Herz überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung, doch war Hiromi nicht der auslösende Faktor für den Orkan der Gefühle, der in seinem Kopf losbrach – nein, es waren Erinnerungen, die in ihm aufquollen wie kochende Milch.

Max, der in schwarz gekleidet im Flughafengebäude stand, als seine Maske bröckelte und die Tränen aus ihm heraus brachen. Max, der ihn, der er völlig übermüdet war, an der Hand nahm und aus dem Dojo rannte. Max, der sich aus panischer Furcht vor jenem Namen gegen seine Umarmung sträubte. Und Max, der seine Lippen streifte, weil er glaubte, er würde es nicht bemerken. Es beherrschte seine Gedanken ein Junge, der mit dem warmen Schein der Sonne konkurrierte, in dessen Augen immerzu das tiefe Azurblau einer tropischen Lagune strahlte, der selbst gefangen in einem Käfig freier als ein Vogel war, weil er das Leben liebte und vom Leben geliebt wurde. Seine Nähe war die Arznei für Takaos zerrüttete Seele, nach der er sich zu jeder Tageszeit sehnte und immer gesehnt hatte, die er brauchte, wie die Pflanzen das Sonnenlicht.

Zu Beginn hatte er es kaum glauben können. Doch es musste wahr sein, _er liebte ihn,_ und dabei war ihm völlig egal, welchem Geschlecht Max angehörte – er liebte ihn als Mensch, liebte seine zerbrechliche und doch so starke Seele, liebte ihn äußerlich und innerlich und verzagte an dieser einen Frage, die in den vergangenen Monaten stetig an Bedeutung gewonnen hatte.

Wurde er widergeliebt?

Er brachte einen kleinen Abstand zwischen sein Gesicht und das Hiromis. Die Lippen, die er küsste, waren die falschen, doch diese Bekräftigung seines Verdachtes hatte er benötigt, um sich seiner Liebe sicher zu werden. Und es war noch nicht vorbei. Er musste herausfinden, ob Max seine Gefühle erwiderte. Er würde es ihm erzählen, was an diesem Nachmittag vorgefallen war, und wenn er tobte und aus Eifersucht dagegen ankämpfte, dann wusste er, dass es Liebe sein musste – ja, so würde er es machen. Bonus vir semper tiro …

Er wollte kein Anfänger mehr sein.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und das Mädchen begann zu strahlen.

Als es auf den Abend zuging, erhielt Takao einen Anruf von Daichi. Zum selben Moment verkroch sich die seltsam stille Hiromi in die Küche des _Cappuccinos_, wo sie die nächste halbe Stunde zubrachte, ohne ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.

„Opa macht sich Sorgen um dich, komm' endlich nach Hause!", murrte Daichi ins Telefon.

Takao hätte geschmunzelt, wäre er nicht so aufgeregt gewesen. „Was redest du da?", spottete er mit unvermeidlich zittriger Stimme. „In den letzten zehn Monaten, neun Tagen, neunzehn Stunden und …" – er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – „… zweiunddreißig Minuten, kurz: seit meinem neunzehnten Geburtstag, hat sich Opa nicht mehr darum geschert, wann ich nach Hause komme. Vermisst du mich, oder was gibt es, Daichi?"

„Was'n mit dir los? Wo ist Max?", fuhr Daichi unbeirrt fort.

„Nicht bei mir."

„… Hm." Damit legte Daichi auf und Takao seufzte tief. Er _konnte_ ihn zurzeit einfach nicht verstehen, es war ihm unmöglich.

Er legte das Handy vor sich auf den Tisch und starrte es an, anstatt Hiromi zu folgen. Was sie dachte, weshalb sie all die Zeit so andächtig vor sich hin geschwiegen hatte, nachdem sie ihn mit schüchternen Küssen überfallen hatte, die er missmutig über sich hatte ergehen lassen, und wieso sie in die Küche gegangen war – all das interessierte ihn im Moment weniger als ein Haufen Hundekot neben einem hässlichen Bäumchen. Er lauschte dem Ticken der großen, altmodischen Standuhr …

… sollte er ihn anrufen?

Nein. Er und Hiromi hatten sich gerade erst gefunden – wie es in den Augen Hiromis und anderer aussehen sollte – und das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war ans Telefon zu laufen, und Max anzurufen. Das war zu auffällig. Er musste auf seinen Anruf warten, auch wenn ihm das verdammt schwer fiel.

Abwartend legte er den Kopf auf die Arme, ohne das Handy mit dem Hello-Kitty-Anhänger aus den Augen zu lassen, und kam sich jäh wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen vor, das auf den Anruf ihres Liebsten wartete. Seine Fingerkuppen trommelten auf die polierte Tischplatte. Sein Fuß klopfte unbewusst im Rhythmus seines Herzens auf die Querstange des Barhockers, auf welcher er die Füße abstützte. Selbst die leise Musik im Hintergrund drang nicht mehr bis zu ihm vor – nach fünf Minuten erst sah er wieder auf die Uhr.

Neunzehn Uhr vierzig.

Seltsam – die Zeit des Wartens war ihm wie eine volle Stunde vorgekommen.

Gelangweilt öffnete er seine ordentlichen Haare und strubbelte sich über den Kopf, dann band er sie wieder zu einem notdürftigen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Er kugelte die Stirn auf dem Tisch, bis sie ihm wehtat, streckte sich, drehte sich herum und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke, seufzte, kam aus dem Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. Stöhnend setzte er sich wieder hin und balancierte das geleerte Teeglas auf der flachen Hand, betrachtete das Café durch es hindurch und fiel zum zweiten Mal vom Hocker, als es ihm aus dem Griff rutschte und zu zerschellen drohte. In einer spektakulären Auffangaktion holte er sich genug blaue Flecken, um zu entscheiden, einfach auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben – bis jedoch eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, fiel scheppernd der Kleiderständer um, holte er sich bei dem Versuch, sich am Rücken zu kratzen, eine Zerrung, analysierte er sämtliche Pflanzen des Zimmers bis zur Wurzel und stellte er alle Stühle am Fenster um.

Anschließend stand er wieder ratlos vor der Theke und beobachtete sein Handy, als könne es jeden Moment losgehen. Und gerade, als er sich dazu entschloss, doch selbst anzurufen, stand plötzlich Hiromi im Türrahmen – er nahm das Telefon in die Hand und hob überrascht den Kopf – sie lächelte!

„Takao", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, „ich liebe dich auch …"

Das Handy begann zu vibrieren. Kurz darauf setzte ein melodiöses Lied von _Within Temptation_ ein und Takao wusste es, er _fühlte_ es – es musste Max sein …!

Doch eine innere Lähmung hinderte ihn daran, abzuheben. „Was?", erwiderte er heiser. Sofort merkte er, es war nicht ihre Frage, die ihn so aus der Bahn warf, sondern ihre geschwollenen Augen, ihr Tränen durchweichtes Antlitz, die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen und die Spuren auf ihrem Make-up – Hiromis gesammelter Schmerz traf ihn wie ein Pfeil mitten ins Herz und für einen Moment sah er eine langjährige Freundin vor sich stehen, und nicht das Opfer eines riskanten Experiments.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er. Angst übermannte ihn. Hatte sie letztendlich etwas bemerkt?

Sie holte tief Luft, kämpfte mit den Tränen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil ich – weil ich so glücklich bin!", presste sie heraus. Takao kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film – was nur wurde hier gespielt?

Der zurück schnellende Gedanke an Max lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen auf das Handy und ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er hob ab – und Hiromi kam um die Theke gelaufen.

„Ja?"

„Moshimoshi, Takao!", antwortete ihm Max und für einen Moment glaubte er, einen Tick Nervosität aus seiner Stimme herausgehört zu haben. Takao schlug das Herz wie ein Presslufthammer gegen die Brust. Jetzt nur keinen Fehler machen … ganz bestimmt würde er eifersüchtig reagieren, er wusste es einfach, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Liebe nicht von ihm erwidert werden würde, das war einfach absurd –

„Hi, Max", entgegnete er und Hiromi warf sich gegen seine Brust. Das Seufzen, welches sie dabei ausstieß, musste durch das Telefon leicht zu hören gewesen sein …

* * *

„Wie war es an der Uni?" 

Mit geweiteten Augen presste Max die Hand aufs Herz und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen. Takaos Stimme durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz, heiße Schauer jagten kalte Schauer, seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Nervös rieb er die in Strümpfen steckenden Zehen aneinander. „Funny", antwortete er verkrampft, ohne zu bemerken, dass er englisch sprach, „das Bunka College ist eine Wucht. Enormous."

Was sollte das? Sie sprachen doch jeden Tag miteinander. Weshalb also war er so unbeschreiblich aufgeregt? Lag es daran, dass sich Kai und Rei schon den ganzen Nachmittag über so merkwürdig verhalten hatten?

„Verstehe schon, enormous" Takao schien zu grinsen. Doch da war noch ein anderes Hintergrundgeräusch … es klang nach einem Seufzen! „Sag' schon, wo steckst du? Bist du schon zuhause?"

Zuhause. Max musste lächeln – er sagte es, einfach so, _zuhause …_ „Nein, ich bin bei Kai und Rei. Sie haben mich mitgeschleift." Da, schon wieder – diesmal eine weibliche Stimme, wenn auch nur geflüstert, er erkannte sie deutlich! Max sackte der Magen einen Stock tiefer. Hart schluckte er. „Bist du allein?"

Einen zerschlagenden Moment lang schwieg Takao andächtig. Doch als er sprach, wünschte sich Max, er hätte brav den Mund gehalten. „Ich bin bei Hiromi, im Cappuccino, du weißt schon, im Café ihrer Eltern."

Dann könnte ich dich doch abholen! Das Café wollte ich ohnehin schon immer mal sehen" Jegliches Lachen war Max vergangen, sein Antlitz war eine kreideweiße Steinwand, die eine grauenvolle Vorahnung erzittern ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Hiromi damit einverstanden ist …", erwiderte Takao.

„Was?"

„Hiromi und ich haben uns geküsst", fuhr der andere unbeschwert fort, „wir sind jetzt ein Paar!"

Max blieb die Stimme schmerzvoll im Hals stecken. Schreckgelähmt und wie betäubt starrte er vor sich hin, auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Leere seines Kopfes, die azurblauen Augen düster und weit aufgerissen und im Brustkorb einen verkrampften Kloß, der einem Schlag hinterher jagte, den er verloren hatte, nachdem sein Gehirn Takaos Aussage registriert und verarbeitet hatte.

Hiromi. Der Name traf ihn wie der Giftstachel eines Skorpions. _Hiromi …_ er hatte sie noch nie leiden können.

„D-Das freut mich für dich", sagte er, bemüht, es fröhlich klingen zu lassen, krallte die Finger in seine Brust, bis es wehtat und versuchte das Brennen in seinen Augen wegzuzwinkern. Er sackte im Sofa zusammen und wünschte sich, für immer und ewig unter ihm verschwinden zu dürfen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Takao.

„Ja, wirklich. Ich freue mich mit dir."

* * *

Trockenen Mundes rang Takao nach Worten. _Nein._ Nein, so hatte es nicht laufen sollen. Was sollte er sich denn unter „Ich freue mich mit dir" vorstellen? Diese Aussage konnte gleichgesetzt werden mit „Ist mir egal" oder gar „Ich bin einverstanden" – und das war inakzeptabel, absolut unannehmbar, so hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt …! 

Hilflosigkeit überfiel ihn. Auf der einen Seite umklammerte ihn eine Freundin, die ihn seit Jahren liebte und noch viele weitere Jahre hassen würde, hatte sie erst herausgefunden, was für ein Spiel er mit ihr trieb; und auf der anderen Seite lachte ihm die Sonne seines Lebens ins Ohr, er konnte ihn fast leibhaftig vor sich sitzen sehen, ein glückliches Strahlen in den Augen, aufrecht und grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, oder viel mehr wie ein verspieltes Löwenbaby …

Seit er bemerkt hatte, was er tatsächlich für Max fühlte, war für ihn immer außer Frage gestanden, dass diese Gefühle irgendwann auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würden. Natürlich, was sollte er auch anderes denken – schließlich hatten sie sich fast geküsst! War das nicht genug des Zeichens?

Takao stöhnte leise. Er fiel in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch, und es war niemand da, der ihn auffing. Nicht einmal Hiromi – und erst recht nicht Max. Denn dieser war ihm jäh ferner denn je zuvor.

Er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas.

„Wann kommst du nach Hause?"

Max zögerte. „Weiß noch nicht."

„Okay. Bis später."

„Ja, bis später."

Wie hypnotisiert legte er auf. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was hier gerade geschehen war. „Max?", fragte Hiromi finster, doch Takao hörte sie bereits nicht mehr; hörte nichts und fühlte nichts, auch nicht den Kuss, den sie ihm wie einen Besitzanspruchsstempel auf die Lippen drückte.

* * *

„Ja, bis später", verabschiedete sich Max und Rei betätigte fix den Schalter des Wasserkochers. Kai stand wie angewurzelt dort, wo er seit drei Minuten stand, und sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Rei blickte nicht sonderlich zufrieden drein – noch wussten sie überhaupt nichts, dass Max so fröhlich reagiert hatte, konnte zwar etwas Positives bedeuten, weniger jedoch der Inhalt seiner Worte – und da, plötzlich: ein Geräusch von der Balkontür! 

Simultan beugten sich Kai und Rei vor, um einen Blick zu riskieren, und so konnten sie Max dabei beobachten, wie er die Tür zu der kleinen Terrasse öffnete, hinaus an die kalte Winterluft trat und sich über das Geländer lehnte …

Einen Herzschlag später ließ ein markerschütternder Schrei Rei das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Aus voller Kehle brüllte Max hinaus in die hereingebrochene Nacht, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, sodass Kai und Rei kaum zu atmen wagte und sich nur entsetzt anstarrten. Schockiert ob dieses unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruches hob Rei die Hände zum Gesicht und hatte jäh das Gefühl, etwas getan zu haben, wovon er lieber die Finger gelassen hätte – denn schrie jemand derart verzweifelt in die Nacht, der gerade eine gute Nachricht zu hören bekommen hatte?

Eine gute Minute lang lag nichts als Max' trauriger Ruf nach Hilfe in der Luft, dann kehrte schlagartig Stille ein. Sie hörten Max' schnellen Atem, dann ein dumpfes Geräusch, der wie ein Startschuss wirkte und das versteinerte Paar und seiner Trance riss. Eilig stürzte Rei zum Balkon und fand Max auf einem der mattschwarz lackierten, altvenezianischen Stühle sitzen, einem vom Wind verwehten Häufchen Elend gleich, die Hände um das Geländer gekrallt und den Kopf beinahe bis auf den Schoß herabgesenkt.

Allein sein Anblick schmerzte in Reis Augen. Betroffen und Hilfe suchend blickte er zu Kai, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte – Max selbst war es, der diese Frage unwichtig werden ließ.

„Ihr wisst es.", flüsterte er, einen beängstigend drohenden Unterton in der Stimme, den Rei nie zuvor in ihr vernommen hatte, geschweige denn hatte vernehmen wollten. Wenn Max so sprach, dann kam das einem Verrat des Tageslichts gleich.

„Was wissen wir?", ergriff Kai unveränderter Miene das Wort.

„Was, was" Max lachte spöttisch in sich hinein, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter aus seiner Elendsposition zu bewegen. „Was für eine Frage. Dass ich schwul bin, was sonst? Einer von euch Verrätern hat doch nach meinem Auftauchen meine Mum angerufen. Also los, spuckt's schon aus, wer war es? Takao? Oh, bitte nicht Takao!"

„Nein", erwiderte Rei unsicher. „Nicht Takao."

„Ich war das.", sagte Kai und Max schien noch ein wenig mehr zu schrumpfen.

„Ja, verflucht", stieß er heraus, „ich bin's. Aber ist das ein Grund, den eigenen Sohn zu hassen? Deshalb hat meine Mum Rick gebeten, mich nach Hause zu begleiten. Deshalb ist das alles passiert. Weil sie hassen, was nicht so fühlt wie sie. Weil sie ihren … eigenen Sohn hasst."

Max' gezischte Worte hingen in der Luft wie giftige Gase. „W-Was ist denn passiert?", wagte sich Rei einen Schritt vor und erntete einen Schlag in die Seite von Kai.

Abfällig schnalzte Max mit der Zunge. „Takao hat also tatsächlich dicht gehalten", stellte er fest, was Rei einen bösen Blick bescherte. Er hatte soeben grandios verhindert, dass Max ihnen von den Ereignissen des 21. Septembers erzählte. „Nichts. Es ist nichts passiert. Es ist besser so, wenn ihr es nicht wisst. Aber das eine, das wusstet ihr, nämlich dass ich schwul bin. Ihr wusstet, dass ich für Takao durch Feuer gehen würde – und trotzdem habt ihr Hiromi – ich – _ich fasse es einfach nicht!_"

Erschrocken zuckte Rei zusammen. Sie hatten Max' Kombinationsgabe gewaltig unterschätzt – er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich jetzt fühlen musste. „Hiromi hatte Erfolg?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ts … Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich! Die beiden sind ein Paar. Aber was rege ich mich überhaupt auf? Wenn sie sich lieben, ist Takao nicht schwul. Ich habe mich eben Illusionen hingegeben. All … die Jahre …" Leiser und leiser wurde seine Stimme, kam nah an die völlige Unhörbarkeit heran. „Scheiße", keuchte er und zog die Nase hoch.

„Oh Gott – Max –" Rei presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, aus Solidaritätskummer zu weinen. Dieser Blondschopf tat ihm so unendlich Leid … was hatte er nur angerichtet …!

„Ich bin doch nur nach Amerika gegangen, weil ich mich ein ganzes Jahr nach der WM 2005 mit meinen verqueren Gefühlen herum gequält hatte! Es ist einfacher, sich einzubilden, man würde geliebt werden, wenn man weit von seiner … großen Liebe getrennt ist … Es war mir so – so _peinlich_ vor euch!" Leise erbebten seine Schultern. Er ließ die Hände herab sinken und krallte die Finger in die Haare, presste die Unterarme auf die Ohren und schüttelte seinen Schopf. Diese Erinnerungen, er wollte sie aus seinem Kopf werfen, sie gehörten dort nicht hinein, passten nicht zu seiner wundervollen Welt, in der er von Takao geliebt wurde …

„Deshalb also", murmelte Rei. Nur zu gut konnte er sich an den Tag erinnern, an dem er und Kai für sich beschlossen hatten, dass Max niemals wegen der Schule nach New York zurückgekehrt sein konnte. Jetzt wussten sie also den tatsächlichen Grund – doch verfluchten sie ihre Neugier im selben Augenblick.

„Ja, deshalb. Aber irgendwie bin ich auch froh, nichts unternommen zu haben. Wo wäre ich da nur gelandet … aber … _aber …_"

Er hatte ihn doch umarmt. Er hatte seine Lippen berührt. Er hatte ihm geholfen und gerade am Telefon, hatte er da nicht ein wenig enttäuscht geklungen? Nein – selbst jetzt noch arbeitete sein Hirn an Illusionen, an Bildern, die niemals Realität werden konnten, und wie sehr hasste er sich dafür, für diese Gefühle, für diese Gedanken – oh, hätte Rick nur geschossen, all diese Schmerzen wären ihm erspart geblieben …

Plötzlich verspürte er Reis sanfte Hand auf der Schulter. Sie kam ihm vor wie die eines Fremden.

„Zugegeben", flüsterte er ihm zu, „wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass Takao Hiromis Liebe erwidern würde. Im Gegenteil, wären wir nicht auf eine Bestätigung aus gewesen, dass Takao schwul ist, hätten wir Hiromi gar nicht erst unterstützt, wenn man es so nennen will. Der Schuss ging in der Tat gewaltig nach hinten los." Zitternd schlang er die Arme um Max und drückte ihn an sich, suchte nach einem Weg, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, welches ihm bittere Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Es war ein unheimliches Trauerspiel. Was so amüsant begonnen hatte, endete in einem Desaster der Empfindungen. Dieser so ordentlich zurecht gelegte Plan war aus aller Fuge gerutscht und hatte in eine völlig ungeplante Richtung ausgeschlagen, ohne dass Rei auch nur eine einzige Fuge hätte retten können. Takao schien glücklich zu sein, man wollte meinen, dies war der einzig positive Punkt in diesem Resultat …

… doch wenn er sich Max so ansah, dann zählte dieser Punkt nicht wesentlich.

„Rei", wisperte dieser heiser, „versprich' mir etwas."

„Was immer du willst", entgegnete Rei erstickt, Kais tröstende Hand auf dem Kopf.

„Versprich mir, dass du Takao nichts hiervon erzählst. Von meiner Reaktion. Oder dass ich schwul bin."

„Okay."

„Mit keiner Silbe."

„Niemals."

„… Danke."

In dieser Nacht fuhr Max nicht mehr nach Tokyo. Er schlief so schlecht wie noch nie zuvor, auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, nur mit einer dünnen Decke beglückt, zwischen beiseite gerafften Stoffen in einem Chaos, wie es nur angehende Modedesigner verursachen konnten. Die ganze Nacht über stellte er sich wider Willen vor, die weiße Kleiderpuppe besäße einen Kopf und starre spottend auf ihn herab, und nicht selten bildete er sich ein, das es Takaos Gesicht war, welches er an ihr sah.


	11. gibt es auch Götter, die uns retten

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 10 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Zehn**

**... gibt es auch Götter, die uns retten.**

_Mittwoch, 16. Dezember 2009_

Im tiefen Winter, knapp eine Woche vor Heilig Abend, lag Irland unter einer jungfräulich weißen Decke unberührten Schnees. Das Leben rastete in einem kalten, traumlosen Schlaf, sich fortwährend nach der Wiederkehr warmer Sonnenstrahlen sehnend. Einzig und allein die Magie lebendiger Sagen wachte über die legendären Gefilde, die einstige Heimat der _Tuatha De Danann_ einst Riesen und nun Feen, die als _Sidhen_ das Erdreich Irlands bevölkerten. Hügel reihte sich an Hügel, zwischen denen sich idyllische Kommunen aneinander betteten, und zerklüftete Felsen ragten über reißenden Strömen auf, in denen manch einer den Schatten eines mythischen Wesens gesehen zu haben glaubte. Im Norden Irlands, wo sich das malerische County Fermanagh in der Kälte behauptete, rauschte das Wasser des Lough Erne unter steifen Windböen. Jene Nacht hatte es geschneit und unter der fernen Sonne wirkten Low Lough Erne's Inseln wie erstarrt.

Im County Fermanagh fand sich auf der buckeligen Landschaft alle hundert oder fünfzig Meter der Sitz einer stolzen Familie, flache Häuschen mit roten Dächern, im Frühling von bunten Blumen umringt, und ein einzelner Kirchturm im Zentrum der Gemeinde, dessen Wände sich an das Kleid des Winters anpassten und mit ihm verschmolzen. Wer auf einem dieser Hügel verharrte und den Blick in die Ferne richtete, der blickte weit über eine inspirierende Region, über Berge und Schluchten, Flüsse und vereiste Felder, unikal bis ins allerletzte Detail, und wenn es nur die schwarzen Krähen waren, die sich auf Boa Island im Schnee um ein kleines Mädchen versammelt hatten.

Starr stand es zwischen den alten, verfallenen Statuen des Friedhofs Caldragh, zwischen Grabsteinen, die wie Ruinen eines Gebiss' aus dem funkelnden Weiß wuchsen. Hinter ihr trotzten mit herzförmigen Gesichtern, riesigen Köpfen, Katzenaugen und verschränkten Armen und Beinen die Janusstatuen dem Orkan. Moos wucherte auf den Felsen und Efeu umrankte die Kreuze. Es war ein alter Bauer von Boa Island, der seinen Spazierstock genommen hatte, um seiner Nichte auf dem Friedhof einen Besuch abzustatten; es war ihr Todestag und er ging der Annahme, dass ihn die Götter Asgards mit dem Wind dazu hatten bewegen wollten, zu Hause zu bleiben – doch ein Todestag war ein Todestag und er wollte ihn in Ehre halten, Götter hin oder her. Doch als er am Friedhof ankam und die Gestalt dort unten entdeckte, schlug sein Herz einen Moment höher – dieser Ort war allgemein als eine Heimat der Sidhen bekannt, doch zu Gesicht bekommen hatte er noch nie eines dieser Feenwesen. Es musste wohl ein Kind aus dem Dorf sein – doch welche Rabeneltern ließen zu, dass ihr Sprössling in diesem Sturm das Haus verließ? Er musste dreimal hinsehen, ehe er sich sicher sein konnte, dass es sich nicht um eine Geistererscheinung handelte, denn es bewegte sich kein Zipfel ihres dicken Mantels im Wind, der so erbarmungslos an dem seinen zerrte. Beinahe sah es so aus, als machten die Böen einen großen Bogen um diese kleine Gestalt. Sie trug eine Bärenfellmütze auf dem Kopf und ihre Stiefel steckten tief im Neuschnee – für einen Augenblick kam ihm der fürchterliche Gedanke, das Mädchen könne erfroren sein. Nun, zumindest glaubte er, dass es ein Mädchen war, denn langes, dünnes Haar hing wirr aus der Mütze heraus. Gedankenverloren und mit gerunzelter Stirn stapfte er etwas unbeholfen mit langen, schlaksigen Beinen den Hügel herab und näherte sich ehrfürchtig den steinernen Friedhofswächtern.

Mit jedem Meter, den er dem Mädchen näher kam, veränderte sich die Umgebung merkwürdig fühlbar. Bald spürte er, wie der Wind nachließ und das Heulen des Orkans leiser wurde, doch wenn er zurück blickte, sah er die Äste der kahlen Bäume, die sich bedrohlich gen Erde bogen.

„Hello?", rief er und verengte die von Krähenfüßen gezeichneten Augen. Ein unergründliches Gefühl der Bedrängnis riss an seinen Beinen, sodass er knapp drei Schritte vor den eindringlich starrenden Janusstatuen Widerwillen inne halten musste. Oh nein, er war außergewöhnlichen Dinge nicht abgeneigt, immerhin hatte er sein Leben auf dieser Insel verbracht, auf der es in jeder Ecke nach Magie nur so stank. Man dachte nur einmal an den Grabhügel von Newgrange, sowie an die Ruinen des Klosters von Clonmacnoise und die Steinkreise von Beaghmore. Und doch, und doch … Die plötzlich eintretende Grabesstille ließ ihn an seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln. Es war wie eine dumpfe Geräuschlosigkeit durch einen starken Druck auf den Ohren, oder wie im Auge eines Zyklons – und diesen Wind wollte er keinesfalls als einen solchen anerkennen, es war ein steifer Wind, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, so dachte er –, und sie verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Es herrschte Windstille. „Hello? Are you okay?", versuchte er es noch einmal. Doch seine Stimme wirkte ihm selbst fern.

Da bewegte sich etwas vor dem Mädchen und seine Augen, die unter dem Rand der viel zu großen Bärenfellmütze hervor stierten, verfolgten dieses Etwas mit akribischer Apathie. Ihm wurde kalt, als er es betrachtete – verwirrt musste er feststellen, dass er es tatsächlich nicht kannte –, und noch weit kälter, als er erkannte, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Es war ein riesenhafter Schmetterling, ein Trauermantel, so sagte ihm der noch funktionierende Part seines Verstandes. Des Trauermantels nussbraune, weiß gesäumte Flügel schlugen fleißig auf und ab, schlugen und schlugen und flatterten und flatterten, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Leider rettete es ihm nicht das Leben, denn er erstarrte jäh und fiel tot herab auf den Schnee.

Vielleicht hätte der Schmetterling ihm Leid getan, wenn er selbst zur Trauer die Zeit gehabt hätte. Der alte Bauer sollte der Erste und Letzte bleiben, der diesem Schauspiel beiwohnen durfte. Vor allem aber war es das Letzte, was er in seinem Leben zu Gesicht bekam – nun, vielleicht war es auch der Schnee, oder gar der hysterische, auf ihn gerichtete Blick des Mädchens – doch das spielte keine Rolle mehr, als sie ihn gen Abend fanden. Das lange, faltige Gesicht war gebrandmarkt von Frostbeulen, seine verängstigten Augen waren glasig, von seinem spitzen Kinn hing ein Eiszapfen und die Hand, die sich an den Knauf des Spazierstocks klammerte, war blau angelaufen, ebenso wie seine schmalen Lippen. Er sah aus, als sei er stehen geblieben und an Ort und Stelle tief gefroren worden, denn seine Fußstapfen im Schnee waren die Einzigen in einem Umkreis von einer Meile.

* * *

_Donnerstag, 17. Dezember 2009, 08:30_

Wenn ein Taifun im schwülen Sommer über die japanische Küste hinweg fegte, war er meistens Tage zuvor von hohen Wassertemperaturen auf dem Nordpazifik entfacht worden. In einem schleichenden Prozess von wenigen Tagen verdunstete dort auf einer Fläche von der Größe Frankreichs die Wassermenge des Bodensees in Form eines dunstigen Nebels, in dem sich das Sonnenlicht brach. Gigantische Massen feuchtwarmer Luft erhoben sich gen Himmel und verursachten dort eine Druckdifferenz, die den entstehenden Tornado dazu zwang, anzugleichen, indem er Luftmassen aus seinem Umfeld heran saugte. Unterdessen fiel im Auge des wütenden Strudels kühle Luft herab und die Corioliskraft der Erddrehung versetzte den Sturmgiganten gemächlich in eine unaufhaltsame Drehbewegung.

Die Menschen Japans kannten dieses Phänomen und ebenso wussten sie, dass die Gefahr einer Bedrohung durch verheerende Taifune nur von August bis Oktober zu erwarten war. Denn um geboren zu werden, benötigten sie eine durchschnittliche Wassertemperatur von siebenundzwanzig Grad Celsius und eine hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit, die ihnen der Winter nicht bieten konnte. Geologisch gesehen war eine Entstehung zu dieser Zeit also definitiv unmöglich. Was für eine Erleichterung.

Stürmte im Sommer eines dieser Ungeheuer los, streifte es meist eine kleine, grüne Insel mitten im Pazifik. Die Einheimischen pflegten sie nicht zuletzt aus diesem Grund Taifuninsel zu nennen, denn von sechs erwarteten Wirbelstürmen durfte sie mindestens mit einer Face-to-Face-Konfrontation rechnen. Minami-Daitojima war mit sechs Kilometern an der breitesten Stelle ein winziger Landstrich südlich der japanischen Halbinsel Kyushu, der nicht einmal auf einfachen Landkarten verzeichnet war. Ziemlich genau 1500 Menschen bevölkerten die Taifuninsel und bewirtschafteten die Zuckerrohrfelder, die den Löwenanteil der Landschaft für sich beanspruchten. Mit Brettern und Schrauben bewaffnet, wussten es das Dorfvolk sich innerhalb weniger Minuten gegen den herannahenden Taifun zu wappnen: in ihren Augen war er längst keine Naturkatastrophe mehr, sondern viel mehr eine Jahreszeit, die sie nach langen, heißen Sommern sogar herbei sehnten. Denn sie hatten gelernt, dass eine Trockenperiode den für sie überlebenswichtigen Zuckerrohrplantagen weit mehr Schaden zuzufügen vermochten, als ein heftiger Taifun.

Minami-Daitojima war winzig, aber für die japanische Zivilisation annähernd so wichtig wie das Wasser, die Luft und die Sojasoßennudelsuppen aus dem Sparmarkt. Denn dort stand im einzigen Dorf der Insel ein großer, weißer Plattenbau voller High-Tech-Messgeräte: eine Wetterstation, wenn nicht genau _die_ Wetterstation. Unzählige Messgeräte und nicht halb so viele Experten brachten ihren Lebtag damit zu, Taifune als erstes zu erkennen, um die Warnung an das japanische Festland weiterzugeben. Alltäglich um Punkt halb neun am Vormittag ließen sie eine ballonförmige Sonde bis zu dreißig Kilometer hoch empor steigen und empfingen ihre Funkdaten in der Zentrale. Eine Arbeit, die im Winter außerordentlich langweilig, aber leider nicht zu beurlauben war.

Professor Nabi, frischer Absolvent der Tokioter Toudai Universität, konnte selbst ein Jahr nach seiner Versetzung noch nicht fassen, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte. Als Meteorologe mit einem unnachahmlichen Uniabschluss hatte er selbstverständlich schon vor seiner Ankunft von Minami-Daitojima gehört; doch als er die Insel schließlich zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wie sie vor ihm lag, wie ein grünes Schnitzel im blauen Wasser, war er vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen. Da es hier keinen Hafen gab, hatte man ihn, seine Frau und sämtliche Ladungen Reis, Gemüse und Fisch mit einem Kran aufs Land transportieren müssen; und da war er gestanden, in einer steifen Spätherbstbrise, aschfahl im Gesicht und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt.

Es war an einem Freitag gewesen. Die Nahrungsmittelvorräte wurden immer an einem Freitag von Okinawa und dem japanischen Festland heran transportiert, er hatte also keine Möglichkeit, diesen grässlichen Tag zu vergessen. Er erinnere sich immer daran, vor allem dann, wenn im Sommer ein Taifun über sein flaches Dach hinweg bretterte, oder wenn er im Winter vor Langeweile fast umkam. Noch sieben Tage bis heilig Abend und anstatt mit seiner Gattin ins Disney Land fahren zu können, musste er hier auf diesem gefliesten Platz vor der Wetterstation die Schnurr eines Ballons halten, damit dieser vom Wind nicht weggerissen wurde. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis das erforderte Pensum von dreißig Kilometern Höhe erreicht war, und genauso lang, um die Sonde wieder herunter zu holen, und in dieser Zeit durfte er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Bei den Göttern, was für ein Scheißjob. Es wusste doch jeder normal denkende Mensch, dass Taifune im Dezember schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich waren.

Missmutig vergrub er das Kinn in seiner gepolsterten Jacke. Er sehnte sich nach einer Zigarette und einer Tasse heißen Tee.

Eine Stunde später – die Sonde war wieder verstaut, die Daten für den heutigen Tag im Kasten (nun, zumindest die der Sonde, an all die anderen Messgeräte wollte er jetzt noch gar nicht denken) – stapfte er mit knirschenden Zähnen zur Wetterstation zurück. In der Basisstation, wo riesige LC-Displays die Messungen der Sensoren anzeigten, saßen zwei seiner ältesten Kollegen und pokerten verbotener Weise um ihre Gehälter, ohne den Bildschirmen einen Funken ihrer wertvollen Beachtung zu schenken. Warum auch? Niemanden interessierte es, aus welcher Richtung der Wind kam, zumindest niemanden in diesem Raum. Und dass es kalt war, das wussten die da draußen auch selbst.

Demonstrativ schmiss Nabi seine Fausthandschuhe auf den einzigen Tisch im Raum und ließ seinen Blick routiniert über die LC-Displays schweifen. Zischend sog er die aufgeheizte, stickige Luft ein. Er wartete darauf, dass seine Kollegen etwas sagten; die plötzliche Stille im Raum lastete auf seiner Brust wie ein Sack Reis, die beiden Männer saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und schmissen wortlos die Karten auf den Tisch, obwohl er sich sicher gewesen war, sie auf dem Flur noch lachen gehört zu haben. Am Liebsten hätte er ihnen auf die Karten gespuckt, doch es gab ein paar Dinge, die durfte selbst er, als gemiedener Kopf der Truppe, sich nicht erlauben. Gelangweilt nahm er sich einen Stuhl, fischte seine Bentobox aus dem Rucksack und platzierte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinen Kollegen vor den von Bildschirmen umringten Fernseher. Und stutzte.

Die Anzeige des GOES Wettersatelliten über dem Nordpazifik schien defekt zu sein: sie zeigte den offenen, weiten Ozean in einer wolkenlosen Wetterlage – wolkenlos, bis auf eine einzige, kreisrunde Wolkenspirale von mehreren hundert Kilometern Durchmesser, die ein schwarzes Loch in der Mitte hatte und über dem Nordpazifik, nicht weit von ihnen, unter dem Himmel hing. Irgendein Hacker hatte sich wohl einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihr System zu hacken und ihnen ein falsches Satellitenbild zu schicken. Ein Taifun um diese Jahreszeit? Lächerlich. Er hatte ihn längst durchschaut.

Trotzdem beschloss er, die Temperaturen zu überprüfen. Schnell war er bei den Thermohygrographen – einer altmodischen Kombination aus Messgeräten der Lufttemperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit – und betrachtete kritisch den Schreibarm, der mit einem Schreibaufsatz auf seiner Spitze den Verlauf der Temperatur auf eine rotierende Papiertrommel übertrug. Und ja, verdammt, sie mussten es mit einem guten Hacker zu tun haben, denn laut der grafischen Aufzeichnung herrschten über dem Meer über zwanzig Grad Celsius.

Er schluckte hart. Natürlich konnte ein Hacker keinen Sensor hacken, und auch keinen Thermohygrographen. Ein Blick auf eine digitale Thermoanzeige sagte ihm die Temperaturmessungen der Region. Okinawa meldete unfassbare zwanzig Grad Celsius. Kyushu lag bei achtzehn, Shikoku bei siebzehn, Osaka und Kyoto bei zwölf und Tokyo bei zehn Grad Celsius. In diesem Moment sprang die Anzeige von zehn auf elf und Nabi musste sich festhalten. Verschwommen erinnerte er sich an die Nachrichten des vergangenen Abends – Tokyo, hatte es geheißen, lag unter vier Zentimetern Schnee, was allein schon eine Seltenheit war, doch ein Temperaturaufschwung von fünfzehn Grad – ach, was dachte er da. Unmöglich. Das war absolut unmöglich.

Was war mit Minami-Daitojima? Er hatte keine Temperaturumstürze gespürt, und Okinawa lag nicht allzu weit weg von ihnen, wenn also dorthin die Wärme zurückkehrte, musste es hier genauso geschehen. Leichenblass starrte er die Übertragung des Wettersatelliten an, stierte auf die Anzeige der Wassertemperatur, stellte sechsundzwanzig Grad fest und kehrte zurück zu der Entwicklung des Taifuns. Tatsächlich. Ein Taifun, wenn nicht weit mehr als das. Mitten im Winter. Diese Entdeckung war schon fast einen Lacher wert.

„Ey, Nabi-san", hörte er Tanaka-sans Stimme hinter sich, „was ist los? Haste irgendwelche Nabis gesehen?"

Sein Kollege kicherte hinter verhaltener Hand und Nabi straffte die Schultern. Es war sein tragisches Schicksal, dass er als Meteorologe ausgerechnet Nabi hieß – so wie der Monstertaifun, der 2005 Japans Norden heimgesucht hatte.

„Mitten im Winter findet Nabi-san einen zweiten Nabi. _Nabi-sama._", dichtete Toyota-san hinzu. „Wow."

Nabi schenkte ihnen ein professionelles Lächeln. „Nein, mir ist nur etwas unwohl.", sagte er und verließ den Raum leise und schnell. Sein ungewöhnlich intelligentes Hirn hatte keine fünf Sekunden benötigt, um einen hinterhältigen Plan zu entwerfen. Die Mäntel von Tanaka und Toyota hingen an Haken im Gang und mindestens einer von beiden – er wusste nicht wer – pflegte seine Schlüsselkarte in der Jackentasche zu behalten. Sein erster Versuch war ein Treffer: er zog die Karte aus der Innentasche, tauschte sie gegen seine eigene und lief los. In seinem Kopf stürmte der Hass.

Das Gebäude war leer, niemand würde ihn sehen, dachte er bei sich, als er schnellen Schrittes die Treppen hinab hetzte, in der Hoffnung, dass seine verhassten Kollegen weiterhin an den Karten klebten und den Taifun nicht bemerkten. Die Überwachungskameras waren ausgeschaltet – ohnehin hingen sie nur noch zur Zierde an den Decken – und weißes Halogenlicht ließ die Gänge in einem unnatürlichen Glanz erscheinen. Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte sein langes Gesicht, als er sich mit der Schlüsselkarte Zugang zum Keller verschaffte. Der Computer würde die Karte registrieren und wenn es später darum ging, einen Schuldigen zu finden, war er selbst fein aus dem Schneider.

Mit diesem hasserfüllten Gedanken machte er sich an den drei Notstromaggregaten zu schaffen, die hinter einer Stahltür ungeschützt zwischen Kabelhaufen und Benzinkanistern herumstanden, und brauchte nur eine Minute, um sie ihres Gasolins zu berauben. Dann öffnete er den Stromkasten und legte den mit dem Pullover bedeckten Finger auf die Sicherung. Oh ja, er hasste diesen Job. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Minami-Daitojima morgen früh nicht mehr als ein Haufen verwüsteter Häuser und Zuckerrohrfelder und er konnte nach Tokyo zurückkehren.

Als in Japans wichtigster Wetterstation der Strom ausfiel, konnte man im Dorf bereits bedrohliche Wolkengebirge am nördlichen Horizont erkennen. Gleichzeitig zog sich Nabis Gattin in ihrer schäbigen Behausung den warmen Winterkimono aus, kramte einen schönen Papierfächer aus einer Schublade, tupfte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und wunderte sich über die so plötzlich hereingebrochene Wärme.

Was für eine seltsame Insel dies doch war …

* * *

_Freitag, 18. Dezember 2009, 06:00 Uhr_

In jener Nacht zum 18. Dezember tat Rei Kon kein Auge zu. Unruhig wie ein hungriger Wolf wälzte er sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes hin und her; sein Körper war ermattet von den mitreißenden Ereignissen des Tages und verlangte nach Schlaf, in seinem Kopf aber tobten die Gedanken, wie Wellen auf dem stürmischen Meer. Keine Sekunde lang zweifelte er daran, dass sich unter diesem Dach nur er auf diese Weise durch die Nacht quälte – ganz im Gegenteil. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war, dass im Wohnzimmer ein verheulter Max die Zimmerdecke anstarrte, die Gedanken bei Takao und Hiromi, die sich leidenschaftlich küssten, wie ein Paar, das viel zu lange hatte warten müssen …

In Reis Augen eine gar unvorstellbare Szene, der sein Geist nicht eine Sekunde lang Glauben schenken wollte. In den überarbeiteten Zellen seines Hirns fügten sich indessen Erinnerungen aneinander, die im Licht der jetzigen Situation ihre Schönheit gänzlich verloren hatten und gar grausam und ungreifbar fern wirkten. Begonnen bei ihrem Treffen im kindlichen Übermut, als sie ihre Herzen den Beyblades geschenkt hatten, nichts anderes im Sinn als den Wettbewerb und die Dualität von Sieg und Niederlage. Unbewusst musste Rei lächeln. Wie naiv sie doch gewesen waren, nie einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Hätte ihm damals jemand prophezeit, dass er und der Beyblade-Gott Kai eines Tages … nun, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, jedenfalls hätte er es für einen schlechten Witz gehalten. Heute fragte er sich, ob die Homo-Ehe in Japan erlaubt war. Ein doch bemerkenswerter Fortschritt.

Dann die für den Tokyoter Stadtteil Chuo-ku verheerende WM 2005. Die damals mit Brooklyn einher gegangene Verwüstung in Verbindung mit den mystischen Bestien war eines der Ereignisse, die sie geprägt und aneinander geschweißt hatte, wie die Bruchstücke eines Schwertes. Es war das Wissen, dass übernatürliche Phänomene ebenso existierten wie Tsunamis und Taifune, Erdbeben und Vulkanausbrüche. Sie hatten sich geschworen, dies niemals zu vergessen, immerzu zu sehen und die Augen nicht dem zu verschließen, woran sie nicht glauben wollten. Ein Taifun sollte die Verwüstung angerichtet haben? Dass er nicht lachte! Das erwachsene Volk war wirklich unfassbar verblendet.

Anschließend war alles Schlag auf Schlag gekommen. Zwar belächelte er selbst müde alle jene, die nur sahen, was sie sehen wollten, doch sie selbst hatten nicht bemerkt, was so offensichtlich gewesen sein musste. Max' Schmerz, der sich in seinen Augen widergespiegelt hatte, obgleich er immer gelächelt hatte, ein flüchtiges Erröten seiner Wangen, eine zaghafte Berührung und der schleichende Prozess der Distanzierung, bis hin zu jenem epochalen Tag. Rei vernahm Max' Stimme so deutlich in seinem Ohr, als stünde der Blondschopf direkt neben ihm, als er sich an seine klaren Worte erinnerte.

„Wir sind jetzt sechzehn und ich denke, wir sollten das Bladen an die Jüngeren unserer Generation abtreten und uns um einen halbwegs akzeptablen Schulabschluss bemühen. Don't you think so?"

Der Beginn einer neuen Ära ihres Lebens und eines abgrundtiefen Hasses seitens Daichi. Und zugleich der Auftakt zu drei langen Jahren der Trennung, die, frei nach dem Motto „Sehnsucht macht die Liebe stark", nicht ganz Max' erwünschten Effekt erzielt hatten. Nein, sie hatten weit daneben gezielt.

Reis Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, welche Wege er auch belief, egal in welche Richtung er steuerte, immer wieder landete er an seinem Ausgangspunkt. Müde bis in die Knochen hievte er sich herum, schlang die Beine um die Bettdecke und schmiegte sich an Kai, der nachts schlief wie ein abgefallener Felsbrocken des Mount Everests. Die rote Digitalanzeige des Chromweckers, der auf dem Nachttisch stand, schaltete auf sechs Uhr.

Im Flur knarrte eine Diele. Erschaudernd hielt Rei den Atem an, einen Moment lang war er vor Schreck in jeder Faser seines Körpers gelähmt, hob langsam den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt in die Stille. Etwa Max? Da – schon wieder! Jemand sog scharf Luft ein, dann ertönte ein Schlurfen, das Geräusch von aneinander geriebenen Stoffen, einer Jacke vielleicht, die über Arme gestreift wurde. Rei schielte erneut auf den Wecker, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Es war tatsächlich erst sechs Uhr morgens. Keine Frage – Max wollte abhauen!

Entschieden schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf, als jäh Kais Arm herum schnellte und ihn wie eine Ganzkörperklammer ans Bett heftete.

_Mann, Kai!_, schoss es dem verbissenen Rei durch den Kopf, _lass schon los, du –_

Kai aber zog ihn wie einen Teddy an seine Brust, den energischen Befreiungsversuchen ebenso energisch trotzend. Kurz darauf vernahm Rei ein Flüstern an seinem Ohr, das ihn durchfuhr wie ein Blitz und zeitgleich ein eiskaltes Prickeln unter seine Haut jagte. „Lass ihn gehen."

Rei unterdrückte einen Schrei, beschränkte sich auf ein Zucken und senkte seine Stimme. „Du bist ja wach!"

„Hätte ich schlafen wollen", erwiderte Kai wispernd, „wäre ich ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, oder hätte es mir auf dem Boden bequem gemacht, jenseits jeglicher Unruhen."

„Oh – sorry", murmelte Rei reumütig.

„Hn." Kai grinste ein ahnendes Grinsen im Schatten der Nacht, das Rei – wie die meisten dieser Phänomene – verborgen blieb. Es erklang das Geräusch einer vorsichtig zugezogenen Haustür, gefolgt von Schritten im Hausflur. Rei seufzte tief und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du Selbstmitleid hasst, würde ich mich für das größte Arschloch der Welt halten. Diese ganze Sache mit Takao ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, wenn ich daran denke … ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr ausstehen." Er schüttelte fassungslos über sich selbst den Kopf, befreite sich von den Armen, die ihn festhielten, und wandte sich verletzt von Kai ab.

* * *

Mit dem JR-Zug fuhr Max in die Tokyoter Innenstadt und mit seiner Ankunft erwachte die Metropole aus ihrem Tiefschlaf. Das Meer funkelte wie flüssiges Gold unter der aufgehenden Sonne, deren schwaches Licht durch die heimlich still und leise kriechenden Nebelschwaden brach, die sich zur Morgendämmerung über den Gewässern gebildet hatten. Die Laternen brannten noch auf den Schnellstraßen und je weiter die Zeit voran schritt, desto mehr Autos tummelten sich unter ihnen; Fenster wurden geöffnet, Kleinläden nahmen den Betrieb wieder auf und geschäftige, Manga lesende Männer in Anzügen gesellten sich zu Max auf die Bank, auf welcher er auf dem Weg von Chiba nach Tokyo eine Stunde lang ausgeharrt hatte, ohne ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.

Was am Vorabend geschehen war, lag ihm wie Gestein im Magen. Der Stress hatte ihm Kopfschmerzen beschert, denn selbst unter diesen Umständen hatte er die ganze Nacht nach einer optimistischen Alternative zu seinem Standpunkt gefahndet. Die Hoffnung war immer mit dickem Garn an sein Denken genäht gewesen und Takao hatte es mit einem einzigen Satz mühelos fertig gebracht, sie einfach abzureißen. Jetzt blutete er und niemand war da, seine Wunde zu flicken. Er stieg an einem Bahnhof mit Straßenbahnhaltestelle aus, fuhr in der Nähe des Dojos der Familie Kinomiya, kaufte sich dort an einem Kiosk eine verpackte Misosuppe und schlenderte los. Es ging auf halb acht zu und er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Max hatte schon immer ein Problem gehabt, das nie als ein solches angesehen worden war: er dachte zuviel nach. Selbst im Spiel mit den Beyblades war er nie ohne eine geniale Strategie in die Arena gestiegen, immer zu hatte er interpretiert und kombiniert, und seine Freunde hatten ihn dafür geschätzt. Jetzt, vier Jahre danach, begriff er erst, wie ähnlich er tatsächlich einer Schildkröte war. Der Denker war ein unvorteilhafter Wesenszug in seinem Charakterbild, denn er zwang ihn zur Defensive; wurde es gefährlich für ihn, verkroch er sich in seinen harten Panzer, zog sprichwörtlich den Schwanz ein und mied mit einem Lächeln die Konfrontation. Alle Welt mochte ihn, denn das machte ihn zu einem unkomplizierten, umgänglichen Menschen. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass es die Schildkröte sein würde, die ihm eines Tages so weh tun würde, denn jetzt sagte ihm sein Gewissen, dass er sich dem Kampf hätte stellen sollen. Ja, vielleicht hätte er toben sollen, als Takao ihm von Hiromi berichtet hatte. Vielleicht hätte er sich dann besser gefühlt.

Den Dojo umlief Max mit einem Häuserblock, bevor er in die Straße einbog, in der sein Vater schon seit Jahrzehnten lebte. Das weiße Haus wirkte auf ihn so vertraut, es empfing ihn wie einen Sohn, der einst ausgezogen war, die Welt zu entdecken, und nun niedergeschlagen zurückkehrte, weil er erfahren musste, wie grausam sie doch war. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er durch das quietschende Gartentürchen auf das Grundstück trat. Würde sein Vater sauer auf ihn sein? Würde er ihn willkommen heißen? Er erinnerte sich an die klare Botschaft vor drei Monaten, als er im Dojo um das Kukrimesser gebangt hatte. Drei Monate hatte er gebraucht, um den Mut aufzubringen, seinen Vater zu besuchen …

Gerade wollte er den Klingelknopf drücken, als die Haustür aufschwang und Max vor Schreck erstarrte. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, eine Chinesin, selbst noch ein blutjunges Ding und eine Schönheit sondergleichen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie mit heller Stimme und hob ihre fein nachgezogenen Augenbrauen um ein zehntel Zentimeter. Ihr spitzes Gesicht war schneeweiß und ihr feines Haar, das sie zu einem hochgesteckten Dutt trug, pechschwarz, ebenso wie ihre stechenden Augen. Unter dem rechten dieser Augen befand sich ein Schönheitsfleck, anhand dessen – und noch mehr – er sie sofort wieder erkannte: es war die neue Freundin seines Vaters. Wäre er bei seinem letzten Besuch – der viel mehr ein Einbruch gewesen war, als ein Besuch – nicht so aufgeregt gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht auch an ihre Mädchenhaftigkeit erinnert. Überrumpelt suchte Max nach seiner Stimme, während sich der Knoten in seinem Magen noch verstärkte. Ihr intensiver, kalter Blick hatte etwas gar etwas beängstigend Furioses an sich …

Sie trug einen Aktenkoffer in der Hand, einen Haustürschlüssel in der anderen, ein Kostüm am jugendlichen Körper und einen weißen Mantel über dem Arm. Offenbar arbeitete sie in einer Praxis oder in einem Labor. „Wer sind Sie? Und wissen Sie eigentlich, wie früh es ist?"

Max spürte die Übelkeit in seinem Rachen anschwellen. Er verstand sofort: für sie musste es so ausgesehen haben, als habe er vor dem Haus herumgelungert. Doch seit wann musste er sich vor seinem eigenen Zuhause so behandeln lassen? „Ich bin Max. Mizuhara. Und ich will zu meinem Dad."

„Oh", entgegnete sie mäßig enthusiastisch und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Tut mir leid, aber dein Vater ist nicht da. Komm' heute Nachmittag noch einmal vorbei, wenn du ihn besuchen willst." Während sie sprach trat sie aus dem Haus und zog die Tür hinter sich zu – ein Vorgang, der einem kräftigen Tritt in seine empfindlichsten Weichteile in nichts nachstand. Max Herz sprengte sich beinahe selbst aus der Brust, als sich geräuschvoll der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. „Kannst du bitte unser Grundstück verlassen und später noch einmal wiederkommen?", wiederholte sie sich großäugig. Ihr perfektes Antlitz blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Wo ist mein Dad", entgegnete er tonlos und ihre Züge verhärteten sich.

„Er verkauft dieses Spielzeug, weißt du das nicht?"

„Um diese Uhrzeit schon?", schnellte er ihr dazwischen. „Mein Dad geht nie ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus, und der Shop –"

„Dein _Dad_ frühstückt nie und geht immer so früh in den Laden. Wenn du was von ihm willst, musst du entweder selbst hin gehen oder später noch mal kommen. Am besten gehst du hin, ich hab' heute Nachmittag noch genug im Haus zu tun." Sie schritt an ihm vorbei. Nach einem Moment der Stille bemerkte er, dass sie ihm das Gartentürchen aufhielt.

„Ich möchte bitte hier warten", entgegnete er, bemüht, höflich zu bleiben, obgleich er sich betrogen fühlte – dies war sein Zuhause, er durfte hier her zurück kehren, wann immer ihm beliebte!

Ihr Porzellangesicht zeigte nicht den Hauch einer Veränderung, doch ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern. „Im Garten? Bis heute Abend?"

„Nein, im Haus natürlich!"

„Wie bitte?" Sie lachte gekünstelt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich lasse doch keine wildfremden Menschen den ganzen Tag in meinem Haus herum laufen. Wenn du willst, geb' ich dir die neue Adresse vom Geschäft deines Vaters. Andernfalls geh' jetzt. Hier ist niemand zuhause."

Max' Knie wurden weich, doch die Wut in seiner Brust explodierte förmlich. Er fühlte sich wie der Verlierer eines unlauteren Wettkampfs, seine zwei Füße steckten in schweren Betonblöcken und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Sein Vater, der Verräter, wie konnte er nur zulassen, dass diese … _Frau_ ihn behandelte wie einen Fremden? Seinen eigenen Stammhalter! Ein Gedankenblitz schoss ihm jäh durch den angestrengt arbeitenden Kopf: das Bild eines Schlafzimmers, aus dem jegliche Spuren von ihm gewischt worden waren, wie Dreck von einem sauberen Fußboden. Sein Zimmer, das längst nicht mehr existierte; seit wann, das wusste nur der Himmel. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich längst in den Status eines Wildfremden gerutscht …

„Du da", sagte die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Gartens. „Ich will nicht unbedingt im Berufsverkehr durch Tokyo fahren. Wenn du nicht gehst, ruf' ich die Polizei, dann kannst du dich mit denen rumschlagen. Willst du das?"

Nein. Darauf hatte in der Tat keine Lust. „Sagen Sie meinem Dad bitte nicht, dass ich hier war.", bat er sie im Vorübergehen – wobei er einen größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihr hielt und sich nicht verneigte – und kaum hatte er das Tor durchquert, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte er los, sodass die Furie nur entrüstet schnauben konnte. In der Tat hatte er beschlossen, seinen Entschluss rückgängig zu machen und sich nicht bei seinem Vater blicken zu lassen – nicht, wenn alle Zeichen auf Trennung standen. Die Trennung von seiner Familie, von seiner Mutter, die ihn hasste, weil er am anderen Ufer angedockt hatte, von seinem Vater, der ihn mit einem Lachen verraten hatte, von Takao, der –

Es gab ein schepperndes Geräusch, verbunden mit einem pfeilschnellen Schmerz, der auf seiner Stirn barst und kalt durch seinen Kopf raste. Der Schock nahm ihm für Sekunden das Bewusstsein und ließ ihn rücklings auf das Pflaster stürzen. Sein Hinterkopf erlitt einen zweiten Stoß und als Max wieder die Augen öffnete, kreisten über ihm am strahlend blauen Himmel die Vögel unter weißen Zuckerwattewolken. Auf seiner Stirn pochte eine schmerzende Beule, die einen Blitz durch sein Hirn jagte, als er sie berührte. Irritiert hob er den Kopf an und musste feststellen, dass er geradewegs in das einzige Straßenschild weit und breit gerannt war, Tränen getrübten Blickes und einen Kloß im Hals, der selbst einen leisen Schmerzensschrei im Keim erstickt hatte. Verzweiflung nahm mehr und mehr von ihm Besitz, umgarnte ihn wie eine Spinne ihr Opfer, ihn zu Brei zu zersetzen und auszusaugen … Wohin sollte er gehen, wenn es keinen Platz mehr für ihn gab? Wo sollte er bleiben, wenn er nirgends willkommen war? Wie hatte er sich seiner Sache bislang so sicher sein können, hatten sie ihm letztendlich alle ins Gesicht gelacht, um auf eine Gelegenheit zu warten, ihm den Garaus zu machen? Wo war er hin, sein Mut, wer hatte ihn abgeschossen?

Er hielt sich den Kopf und musste an eine Schildkröte denken. Und plötzlich hörte er Schritte.


	12. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Autor: OgaShi

Kapitel: 11 von ?

Disclaimer: Tief in unseren Herzen wissen wir doch alle insgeheim, dass Beyblade den Fans gehört. v.v Nur leider haben meine immer wiederkehrenden Besuche bei der Bank endgültig bestätigt, dass ich auch damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**Kapitel Elf **

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Wie wertvoll Reis täglicher Weckruf tatsächlich für Takao war, bekam dieser spätestens an jenem Morgen zu spüren, an dem er hoffnungslos verschlief, obwohl es genau _der_ Tag war, an dem ihm dies auf gar keinen Fall passieren durfte. Eine wichtige Prüfung stand vor der Tür und ein unbemerkter Stromausfall in der Nacht hatte seinen Wecker außer Gefecht gesetzt – was ihm leider erst bewusst wurde, als ein kränklich blasser Daichi im Schlafanzug in sein Zimmer gerumpelt kam.

„Takao, Takao", rief er mit gebrochener Stimme und krabbelte zum Futon hin, „wach schon auf, Takao!"

Die Heizung lief auf höchster Stufe, in der Nacht hatte sich das Zimmer auf annähernde Saunatemperatur aufgeheizt und die Luft war schwül und stickig. Takao lag mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen auf der unteren Hälfte seines Bettes, die Decke weit von sich gestrampelt. Das erste, was er sah, als er die Augen öffnete, war das blendende Licht der Morgensonne, wie es durch das Fenster fiel. Tageslicht verhieß nichts Gutes: er musste so früh aufstehen, um rechtzeitig in die Uni zu kommen, dass es im Winter noch dunkel war, wenn er das Haus verließ.

Diese Sonne aber lachte schadenfroh über das Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite. Und das war nicht gut. _Gar nicht gut._

Er brauchte nur zwei Sekunden, um diese Tatsache in seinem verschlafenen Hirn zu verarbeiten, und eine weitere Viertel Sekunde, um hellwach auf dem Futon zu stehen und einen lauten Schrei auszustoßen. Daichi sprang vor Schreck einen Satz zurück, dann glitten ihre Blicke synchron auf den Wecker, der 01:19 Uhr anzeigte.

„REI!", schrie Takao.

„Sag' nicht, du musst heute in die Uni?", fragte Daichi grinsend.

„WIE SPÄT IST ES!"

„Halb acht!"

„RAAH!" Und mit diesem Kampfesschrei stürmte Takao aus dem Zimmer. Seine aufgeregte Stimme hing zwischen den Wänden des Dojos, erst kam sie aus dem Badezimmer, dann aus der Küche, dann verstrickte sie sich in eine Blitzdiskussion mit seinem Großvater, auf der Suche nach einem Schuldigen, und plötzlich stand er wieder in seinem eigenen Zimmer, wo sich Daichi in die Wärme von Takaos Bett gekuschelt hatte.

„Warum machst du dich nicht fertig für die Schule?", blaffte er Daichi an, während er versuchte, sich eine Baskenmütze auf den Kopf zu setzen, die Jacke überzuziehen, einen Schal umzulegen, ohne sich dabei zu erwürgen, und seine Tasche zu finden – und zwar alles gleichzeitig –, doch der Kleine versank nur noch tiefer in seinem beschlagnahmten Bett.

„Ich hab' gekotzt."

„Wann!"

„Heute morgen."

Als alles saß, stellte Takao fest, dass sein Zopf schief hing, also feuerte er die Mütze auf den Schreibtisch und band ihn sich neu – diesmal noch schiefer. „Hast du dich irgendwo angesteckt?"

„Vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel getrunken."

Dieser Satz bewegte Takao dazu, sich einen Atemzug lang von seinem Tun abzuwenden. „Du hast _was!_ Wann?"

„Gestern Abend, in einer Karaokebar in Ginza."

„Opa hat das erlaubt! Ich fasse es nicht!" Takao stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du bist noch viel zu jung, um dich nachts in Ginza herum zu treiben!"

„Wir waren feiern."

„Mitten in der Woche! War was?"

„Ja. Mein sechzehnter Geburtstag."

Takao glaubte, an seinen eigenen, nicht ausgesprochenen Worten auf der Stelle ersticken zu müssen. Seine Brust verkrampfte sich, als er stumm nach Worten rang, die ihn aus dieser peinlichen Situation retten konnten, doch sie wollten und wollten ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen. Es war wahrlich an der Zeit, sich über ihre kleine Beziehung Gedanken zu machen, wenn er nach fünf Jahren des Zusammenlebens immer noch Daichis Geburtstag vergaß. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn so schmerzte – er hatte den Geburtstag nicht wirklich vergessen, nein, vor einer Woche hatte er noch an ihn gedacht. Sein dämlicher Plan bezüglich Hiromi und Max hatte ihn einfach übertuscht. „Daichi –"

„Vergiss es einfach, Takao" Mit diesen Worten rollte Daichi sich ein und schloss die Augen. „Das kannst du doch ganz gut."

„Es tut mir leid, Daichi! Bitte vergib' mir!", flehte er, hin und her gerissen zwischen der davon rennenden Zeit und seinem gekränkten Freund. „Ich mach's wieder gut, ich versprech's dir!"

„Ruf' in meiner Schule an."

„Okay!"

„Und jetzt geh' endlich in die Uni."

„Okay!"

Doch damit war es nicht getan. Mit einem qualvoll schlechten Gewissen und die aufeinander gelegten Hände so fest auf die Stirn gepresst, dass er gegen den Türrahmen lief, jagte er aus dem Dojo. Nicht genug damit, dass er in dieser Nacht (bis auf die letzten zwei Stunden) kein Auge zu getan hatte, weil Max nicht aus seinem Kopf hatte weichen wollen, jetzt plagte ihn zusätzlich der Gedanke, wie er sich aus diesem Dilemma wieder herauszuholen gedachte. Wenn er sich nicht bald etwas Gutes einfallen ließ, lief er Gefahr, sowohl von Daichi, als auch von Hiromi auf Lebzeiten gehasst zu werden – nun, bei Hiromi ließ sich das wohl kaum verhindern, doch zumindest den kleinen Affen musste er ruhig stimmen …

In den Straßen wich die schläfrige Morgenatmosphäre allmählich dem Alltag. Schüler in dunklen Uniformen und Junior High School Schülerinnen in Matrosenkleidchen tummelten sich in Grüppchen auf den Straßen, ein Zeitungsbote auf Inlineskates brauste von Haus zu Haus und überfuhr dabei haarscharf eine Katze, alle Naselang kurvte ein Auto vorbei und aus manchen Häusern drangen Stimmen von Fernsehnachrichtensprechern. Der Schnee des Vortags war bereits vollständig davon geschmolzen, sodass es hier und da von einer Straßenlaterne tropfte, oder er über eine Pfütze springen musste.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen in Richtung Hauptstraße rennend, in der Hoffnung, die richtige Straßenbahn zu erwischen, kramte er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte die Nummer von Daichis High School. Während er mit der übertrieben höflichen Sekretärin sprach, stürmten die Gedanken der vergangenen Nacht in seinen Kopf zurück und er erinnerte sich an jegliche Abmachungen, die er mit sich getroffen hatte.

„Wünschen Sie ihm bitte gute Besserung von uns", bat die Sekretärin und ihre Bitte wurde von einem scheppernden Geräusch untermalt, das kurzzeitig Takaos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er drehte sich herum, sagte „Vielen Dank, Ichimaru-san, ich werde es ihm ausrichten", sah ein Straßenschild und die Füße eines am Boden liegenden Jungen, verkniff sich ein Grinsen und rannte weiter. „Einen schönen Tag noch", wünschte ihm die Sekretärin. Takaos Interesse aber war längst in Sphären jenseits der Gegenwart abgedriftet.

Er hatte beschlossen, um seiner eigenen und seiner Freunde Willen, Hiromi alle Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. Obwohl er ihre Reaktion längst erahnte, wollte er ihr reinen Wein einschenken und um ihr Verständnis flehen, so unwahrscheinlich es auch schien, dass sie ihm vergab. Gleich heute, wenn er diese Prüfung hinter sich gebracht hatte, für die er die vergangenen Wochen still und heimlich gepaukt hatte, würde er sie anrufen und dann schnurstracks in sein Verderben rennen. Nun, eine Frau, die ihn hasste, war in seinen Augen noch immer erträglicher, als eine Frau, die glaubte, sie seien ein frisch verliebtes Paar.

Als Takao keuchend und schnaufend an der Haltestelle der Straßenbahn ankam, blinkten ihn gerade noch die Rücklichter derselben an, ehe sie um die Ecke bog und ihn allein zurückließ. Er stützte sich schnellen Atems auf den Knien ab, fluchte einmal laut und ersann einen geeigneten Schlachtplan, zum rechtzeitigen Erreichen der Uni. Nachdem er eine Minute später zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen war – zumindest hielt er Autosurfing unter den gegebenen Umständen für einen Tick _zu _riskant –, beschloss er kurzum, bis zur nächsten U-Bahn-Haltestelle zu laufen. Auch, wenn es in ganz Japan vermutlich nichts Gefährlicheres gab, als eine U-Bahn zur Rushhour (außer Autosurfing natürlich).

Sein Marathon durch die Innenstadt des Bezirks erinnerte ihn schwer an das Märchen vom Rotkäppchen und dem bösen Wolf. Er war von seinem gewohnten Weg abgekommen und je weiter er rannte, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden – nein, es war nicht nur ein Gefühl, es war eine Ahnung, die sich an seinem Nacken festklammerte. Hätte ihn nicht die Angst beherrscht, zu dieser wichtigen Semesterprüfung zu spät zu kommen, wäre er womöglich stehen geblieben und hätte sich umgewandt: doch dann wäre es fraglich gewesen, ob er jemanden verdächtigen hätte erkennen können, denn die Straße war voll von Menschen. Zehn Minuten brauchte er, bis er die belebten Treppen des U-Bahnhofs hinab flog und sich wie ein Wiesel durch die Massen in den Hallen wand, in letzter Sekunde durch die sich schließende Tür eines U-Bahnwagons sprang und dort einen Blondschopf halluzinierte, der schnell hinter den vielen Menschen verschwand, die ihn an die Tür drückten. Nach fünfzehn Minuten des Sauerstoffmangels spuckte die Bahn ihn und jegliche Massen hinter ihm in Ginza wieder aus und kaum war er prustend und hechelnd wieder an der frischen Luft angekommen, zwang ihn der große Wako-Glockenturm weiter, der sogleich dröhnend acht Uhr schlug.

Während er über eine Ampel hetzte, verließen ihn endgültig seine letzten Energien. Er schaltete um auf Notstrom, begann schwer atmend voran zu kriechen und verließ als letzter den riesigen Zebrastreifen. Letztendlich gönnte er sich eine kurze Pause. Er stellte fest, dass er trotz der niedrigen Temperaturen schwitzte wie ein Iltis, zog sich die Jacke aus und atmete tief durch. Noch drei Minuten, ermutigte er sich selbst, dann bist du da und nicht einmal wirklich zu spät. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine digitale Uhr an der hohen Wand eines Wolkenkratzers, die in dem Moment auf die Temperaturanzeige umschaltete. Takao verengte die Augen. Stand dort wirklich sechzehn Grad Celsius? Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Wind heute nicht so bissig blies, wie am Vortag, und er erinnerte sich gerunzelter Stirn daran, wie er sich im Schneesturm zum Cappuccino gekämpft hatte, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass heute kein Schneezipfel mehr zu sehen war, eine recht seltsame Vorstellung war – wo es doch ohnehin recht selten in Tokyo schneite …

Apropos. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf das Eckcafé – ob Hiromi schon da war? Ob sie heute Schicht hatte? Und ob sie ihn sehen konnte? Für einen Augenblick ließ er die Zeit Zeit und die Uni Uni sein, reckte den Hals und spähte zum Cappuccino hinüber, in dem gerade das Licht anging. Wie durch ein Wunder lichtete sich der Wald aus Menschen und Autos auf der Kreuzung und es entstand ein Pfad zwischen ihm und einem jungen Menschen im orangefarbenen Mantel, der dort vor der in Glas aufgelösten Wand stand. Es war nicht das Mädchen mit dem haselnussbraunen Haar, doch diese Person fesselte seinen Blick und ließ sein Herz in einen Tornado der Gefühle ausbrechen.

Max. Max stand vor dem Cappuccino. Was tat er dort? Sollte er zu ihm gehen? Nein, das war falsch, die Frage lautete viel mehr: _Wollte_ er zu ihm gehen? Alles aufklären? Jetzt und auf der Stelle? Die Gelegenheit zog ihn förmlich magisch an, legte sich in Form von Fesseln um seine Hände und zerrte ihn in Max' Nähe. Takao biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein dumpfes Stechen in seiner Brust ließ ihn einen Schritt zurück gehen und bewegte ihn zum Weitereilen, obgleich er wusste, dass es nun kaum mehr einen Sinn machte, zur Prüfung zu erscheinen, denn seine Gehirnzellen hatten wie die Nadel eines Kompass' in die Richtung seines ganz persönlichen Sonnenscheins ausgeschlagen und waren nun für jegliche andere Art des Denkens vollkommen unbrauchbar geworden.

* * *

Es gab in ganz Tokyo nichts, was Max mehr hasste, als die U-Bahnen zur Rushhour. Er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, doch litt er ganz furchtbar unter Platzangst, und spätestens, als er wie ein gebrochener Mann die Treppe an die Oberfläche erklomm, schwor er sich, nie wieder einen Schritt in diese fahrende Hölle setzen – nicht einmal, wenn es wieder darum ging, Takao auf den Fersen zu bleiben.

Nachdem er den riesigen Bahnhof verlassen hatte, hatte er den riesigen Querzebrastreifen überquert, um Takao von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite weiter beobachten zu können. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er hier tat, geschweige denn, warum – es war ein simpler Instinkt gewesen, eine innere Stimme, die ihm mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern zum Laufen bewegt hatte. Nur hatte er es für besser gehalten, ungesehen zu bleiben, um etwaige Missverständnisse zu vermeiden – und nun stand er hier, vor den hohen Glaswänden des Cappuccinos, das er nur an den hohen, westlichen Lettern erkannte, welche die Frontseite zierten. Die Erkenntnis, dass ihn der Zufall direkt in den Herd all seiner Probleme getrieben hatte, traf ihn wie ein Blitz und ließ ihn Takao für einen Moment vergessen.

Im Cappuccino bewegte sich etwas. Die Deckenstrahler sprangen an und fluteten das Café mit weißem Licht, dann schritt eine zierliche Frau durch den geräumigen Raum, ein kleines Schild in Händen. Sie trug eine Tracht, wie er sie von den Deutschen kannte, und ihr feines, braunes Haar steckte in einer silbernen Spange, ihre Haut war für eine Japanerin ungewohnt bleich. Er konnte das Alter aus den Krähenfüßen um ihre Augen ablesen. Sie klebte das Schildchen mit zwei Streifen Tesa an die Eingangstür, schloss diese auf und verschwand wieder im Café, um hinter der Theke ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen. Max spähte hinein – es verblüffte ihn, wie ähnlich Hiromi ihrer Mutter sah, und wie unähnlich doch ihre Ausstrahlung war –, bevor er zu der Glastür lief und das Schild las.

_Aushilfe gesucht,_ stand dort auf japanisch und englisch, geschrieben in einer spinnenhaften Schrift, _Bitte beim Personal melden._ Hiromis Familie suchte also eine Aushilfe. Aber warum zur Hölle interessierte ihn das? Was hielt er sich hier mit einem lächerlichen Schild auf, anstatt Takao zu verfolgen?

Takao! Max hielt den Atem an und linste hinüber auf die gegenüber liegende Straßenseite. Takao befand sich noch knapp auf seiner Höhe, ganz so, als sei er selbst stehen geblieben – er hatte ihn doch nicht etwa entdeckt? Egal, dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Er beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen und die Höhe zu halten, sich geschickt hinter dahin strömenden Menschen verbergend und geduckt gehend, wo sich die Massen lichteten.

So führte ihn Takao in eine Ecke von Ginza, in die er selbst noch nie gewesen war, hin zu einem gewaltigen renovierten Altbau, den Max beim Näherkommen als Universität identifizierte. Ein gusseisernes, verschnörkeltes Tor markierte den Eingang, umsäumt von zwei riesenhaften Statuen, die auf rechteckigen Sockeln thronten und auf die ankommenden Studenten herabblickten. Takao flitze durch das Tor, überquerte den Hof und brauste durch die Eingangstür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, wobei er haarscharf einen Dozenten über den Haufen rannte. Max stahl sich an den Sockel der rechten Skulptur heran, der gewaltig genug war, seinen Körper mühelos zu verbergen, und lugte auf den Hof. Ein paar kahle Bäume standen zwischen Bänken, rot gepflasterten Wegen und grünen Wiesenflächen, gesäumt vom herabgefallenen Laub des Herbsts. Max war im ersten Moment mehr als überwältigt vom äußeren Erscheinungsbild der Universität. Hier also studierte Takao Wirtschaftsmanagement?

Er kräuselte die Stirn. Sein Blick wanderte auf das Kupferschild, das am Fundament der Statue angebracht worden war, seine Augen wanderten über die Schriftzeichen und weiteten sich zusehends. Was er dort las, ließ sein Herz einen Schlag höher pochen, raubte ihm den Atem und hätte ihn beinahe zum Lachen gebracht – Wirtschaftsmanagement? Takao? Pustekuchen!

Noch lange hing er fassungslos mit den Augen an der glänzenden Platte, den Kopf voll rasender Gedanken und die Wangen gerötet vor Stolz. Warum hatte Takao es vor ihnen, vor Kai, Rei und ihm selbst, geheim gehalten? Er dachte an das Kukrimesser, welches noch immer auf dem Grund des Teiches liegen musste. Irgendwann wollte er ihn fragen, so beschloss er, irgendwann, wenn sich die stumme Fehde zwischen ihnen gelegt hatte. Doch vorerst begnügte er sich mit dem aufregenden Gedanken, dass ein weiteres Geheimnis Takaos in seinem wohlbehüteten, mentalen Schatzkästchen Platz gefunden hatte. Sorgfältig schloss er es ein, bereit, es ganz für sich zu behalten, als er sich von dem Schild abwandte, auf dem groß und eindrucksvoll geschrieben stand:

JURISTISCHE FAKULTÄT TOKYO.

* * *

_Samstag, 19. Dezember 2009_

Zum Wochenende stiegen die Temperaturen weiter an und erreichten letztendlich Reis persönliches Heizungsnutzlimit. Als Max am Freitagabend erschöpft in das Appartement zurückkehrte, war er gerade dabei, sämtliche Heizkörper in der Wohnung abzudrehen und die Fenster für die Nacht aufzureißen, um die frische, aber nicht unangenehme Luft hereinzulassen. Am dämmrigen Himmel tummelten sich die Wolkenfelder, doch anstatt eines Wolkenbruchs kam eine drückend schwüle Atmosphäre auf; eine Tatsache, der Rei keinerlei weitere Beachtung schenkte, als er Kais und Max' Stimmen aus dem Flur vernahm.

„Gott sei dank!", seufzte er und kam nicht umhin, seinen Sorgen Luft zu machen, in dem er Max in die Arme schloss. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, gequält von einem schlechten Gewissen, hatte gedankenverloren an dem Hemd genäht, nicht einmal Kai an sich heran gelassen und gar gebilligt, dass Tütchensuppen zum Abendessen auf den Tisch kamen, weil er den Kochlöffel nicht in die Hand nehmen wollte. Er bezweifelte, dass Max wieder zu Takao gegangen war, und hätte es ihn zurück zu seinem Vater gezogen, hätte er sich vor Scham lebendig begraben lassen. „Ich dachte schon, du tauchst gar nicht mehr auf!", strahlte er den Blondschopf an. „Hast du Hunger?" Und in seiner unendlichen Erleichterung vergaß er sogar zu fragen, wo Max sich den ganzen Tag lang herum getrieben hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihn verhaltene Geräusche aus der Küche. Verschlafen linste er auf den Wecker – es war erst sieben Uhr – und stellte dabei fest, dass sich Kai bereits aus dem Bett gestohlen hatte. Draußen dämmerte es zum Tag, der Horizont entflammte in einem warmen Rosé und kündigte das baldige Erscheinen der Sonne an. Die Wolken des Vorabends waren ohne Bruch vorüber gezogen.

Rei gähnte wie ein Tiger, räkelte sich auf dem Bettlaken, wie eine Katze im Sonnenschein, in einer Ausgelassenheit, die Kai zum Stocken gebracht hätte, und schlüpfte in Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln. Was für eine Verschwendung, am Wochenende so früh aufzustehen, dachte er, doch schlafen würde er nun ohne hin nicht mehr können, also sei's drum.

Das chaotische Wohnzimmer lag noch im schläfrigen Schatten der Nacht, die Jalousien waren herunter gelassen und ließen kein Licht hindurch, sodass Rei nicht auszumachen vermochte, ob Max noch in den Federn lag, oder vielleicht gar erneut die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Tatsächlich saß ihm die Angst davor tief im Nacken – es musste diese mitreißende Szene an jenem Abend gewesen sein, die Max ein Stückchen mehr an ihn gebunden hatte, weshalb er angefangen hatte, sich immer und überall um den Kleinen zu sorgen. Doch die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als er in die hell erleuchtete Küche kam und den Jungen im Schlafanzug vor dem Herd stehen sah. Es roch nach Schinken und Ei, nach Toastbrot und Pfefferminztee. Aus dem Radio drang leise die Stimme der Sprecherin, die in einem Affentempo mit der Wetternachrichtensprecherin schwatzte („Der Frühling scheint dieses Jahr früher zurück zu sein, was hältst du davon, Ayaka, ist es nicht tolles Wetter? Vielleicht öffnen in der nächsten Woche die Schwimmbäder ihre Pforten, Weihnachten am Strand, wer will das nicht, ohne dafür Geld ausgeben zu müssen! Und ich habe letztes Jahr zum Neujahrsfeuerwerk ganz schön gefroren, du nicht? …Ja, ahahaha!"). Rei fühlte, wie der Morgenmuffel der Guten Laune wich.

„Was ist denn hier los?", gähnte er und Kai, der versunken über seinen Skizzenblock gebeugt am Küchentisch saß, hob den Kopf.

„Morgen!", rief Max fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Kai – und Rei stutzte.

„Guten Morgen? Kai, du sagst sonst _nie_ Guten Morgen!"

„Hn. Setz' dich." Ein federleichtes Lächeln flog über Kais schmale Lippen, als er Rei einen Stapel Skizzen hinwarf. „Sieh' sie dir an."

„Du solltest nicht so mit dem Papier umgehen, Kai", beschwerte sich Rei, während er die Zeichnungen durch ging – und mit jeder weiteren Seite, auf welche Kai in seiner unendlichen, verborgenen Kreativität eine sanfte Bleistiftzeichnung gebannt hatte, quoll die Euphorie ein wenig mehr in seinem Herzen an, um letztendlich aus ihm heraus zu schießen, wie kochende Milch aus einem Topf. „Unfassbar! Wir sind gerettet!", rief er und versetzte Max, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben ihm stand, um sich die Zeichnungen anzusehen, mit seinen in die Höhe schnellenden Händen einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Der Blondschopf heulte auf und schlug mit dem Pfannenwender zurück, Rei nur haarscharf verfehlend.

„Sorry, Max!", lachte Rei. „Kai, das ist es! Eine Kombination all dieser Entwürfe und wir sind schneller in Paris, als wir gucken können!"

Kais rechte Augenbraue zuckte. „Eine Kombination all dieser –"

„Nach Paris!", fiel ihm Max ins Wort. „Was wollt ihr denn in Paris? Das ist ja praktisch am anderen Ende der Welt!"

„Ganz ruhig, Max, wir hauen schon nicht ab – jedenfalls nicht nach Paris." Reis und Kais Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, waren viel sagend und schwerwiegend; einer Tatsache, der sich Max nicht bewusst wurde, da seine Augen fasziniert auf den Zeichnungen Kais klebten. Rei beschloss, schnell fortzufahren, ehe Max den versehentlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme in seinem Gehirn registriert hatte. „In Paris findet jedes Jahr der ‚Concours International des Jeunes Créateurs de Mode' statt. Das ist ein Wettbewerb für Studenten des Abschlusssemesters sämtlicher Modeunis der Welt, wie das Bunka College. Und es wäre ja wohl eine riesige Verschwendung, wenn ausgerechnet _wir_ da nicht teilnehmen würden!"

„Und was hat das mit Paris zu tun?", beharrte Max mit einem Lächeln.

„Na, der Wettbewerbshöhepunkt findet dort statt! Allerdings kommen dort nur Studenten hin, die den nationalen Wettbewerb gewonnen haben. Zuerst schicken alle Studenten des Abschlusssemesters ihre Skizzen an die jeweilige Veranstaltungsstadt – bei uns ist das seit 2007 Osaka. Es heißt sogar, dass die Studenten, die in Osaka leben, die besseren Chancen hätten, aber das könnte durchaus auch ein Gerücht sein. Jedenfalls gehen aus dem nationalen Wettbewerb zehn Sieger hervor, und die dürfen auch nach Paris, zum eigentlichen Concours. Stell dir vor, wir könnten unsere KaRe-Collection vor den Größten der Modewelt beim Defilee auf dem Catwalk präsentieren! In der Jury sitzen Modejournalisten und 2010 soll auch Dior wieder mit dabei sein!"

„Cool! Das hört sich ja fast so an, als würdet ihr letzten Endes doch noch berühmt werden" Max schien die Rötung freudiger Erregung auf Reis Wangen nicht übersehen zu haben, und obwohl er grinste, sah es nicht so aus, als könne ihn das überzeugen. Er roch einen Haken und Rei wurde nervös. „Was gibt es denn da zu gewinnen? Außer Ansehen und die Chance, entdeckt zu werden, meine ich."

Rei biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte diesen Part der Neuigkeit noch nicht so früh an den großen Nagel hängen wollen – vor allem, da ihre Chancen, den ersten Platz zu machen, laut diverser Kritiker, die sich im Bunka College die Ehre gegeben hatten, nicht gerade schlecht standen. Er zögerte. „Einen Scheck über 400.000 Yen, Freiflüge von Air France und eine PFAFF Creative Stick- und Nähmaschine. Die Dinger sind verdammt teuer!"

„Und", fügte Kai hinzu – Rei zuckte heftig zusammen, versetzte Kai unter dem Tisch einen Tritt und schickte ihm einen todesfeindlichen Blick – „ein einjähriges Stipendium am ‚Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne'."

„Sagt mal, habt ihr Französisch gelernt?", wollte Max gerade fragen, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was Kai gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Rei erkannte es an seinen Gesichtszügen, die sich jäh verdunkelten. Und in diesem Moment hätte er seinem Teuersten am Allerliebsten einen Strick gedreht.

„Eine sündhaft teure Schule. Und die Beste auf der Welt.", fuhr dieser unberührt fort. „Wir haben uns gründlich informiert. Zwei Tausend zweihundertneunzig Euro bei Eintritt im September, das sind umgerechnet über dreihundert Tausend Yen. Zuzüglich weiterer Kosten im Januar. Außerdem neun Tausend zweihundertsechsundsiebzig Euro – monatlich. Beinhaltet zugleich Kost und Logis. Sind aber immerhin über eine Million und zweihundertfünfzig Tausend Yen. Für diese Summe würde manch eine japanische Hausfrau Leichen zerstückeln."

„Wow", hauchte Max tonlos und sah ganz so aus, als könne er sich nicht zwischen Lachen und Weinen entscheiden, „Da … ist es natürlich verständlich, dass ihr euer Bestes geben wollt, um diesen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Vor allem, wenn ihr diese horrende Zahlen schon auswendig im Kopf habt – euch muss wirklich viel an diesem Wettbewerb liegen."

Das war der Max, den Rei kannte, und er wusste nicht, ob er glücklich darüber war. Max Mizuhara stammte von jenem Schlag Mensch ab, der sogar dem Selbstmord zusagen würde, wenn der andere ihm nur vermittelte, dass er sich nichts Sehnlicheres wünschte. Selbstverständlich wünschte er ihnen alles Glück der Welt und den Sieg noch oben drauf, doch glücklich war er damit nicht – nicht im Entferntesten. Rei fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen und entsandte noch einen bösen Blick an Kai.

„Aber ihr seid ja nicht aus der Welt", räumte Max ein und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war dasselbe, wie er es an jenem Abend auf dem Flughafen getragen hatte, kurz bevor er in Tränen ausgebrochen war, „und es ist ja nur ein Jahr, oder? Ihr kommt doch dann wieder, oder?"

„Hey, noch haben wir überhaupt nicht gewonnen!", wehrte Rei schnell ab. „Und ganz egal, was der Kritiker auch gesagt hat: wir haben halb Amerika, Indonesien, die Philippinen, England, Deutschland, noch ein paar andere, und, nicht zu vergessen, die französischen Topdesigner gegen uns! Die letzten fünf Jahre hat immer Frankreich den ersten Platz belegt. Und unsere japanischen Vorgänger waren mit Sicherheit _mindestens_ so gut wie wir. Es ist nicht einmal gesagt, dass wir überhaupt bis nach Paris kommen."

„Aber ihr wollt doch nach Paris!", fuhr Max aufgebracht hoch. „Also redet gefälligst nicht so daher, verdammt! Ah, der Schinken!" Er wirbelte herum, öffnete den Ofen und angelte den Toast mit bloßen Fingern heraus. Dann nahm er den Pfannenwender und lud den krossen Schinken auf einen Teller.

„Ja, schon …", setzte Rei an. Kai unterbrach ihn mit einem Räuspern.

„Lass es gut sein", sagte sein Blick und Rei nickte einsichtig.

„Du magst doch internationales Essen, nicht wahr Rei?" Max schien nur Sekunden zu brauchen, um zu seiner gewohnten Maske zurückzukehren – ein Akt, der Rei Herzklopfen bescherte. Das schlechte Gewissen fraß sich noch weit tiefer in seine Eingeweide, als es ohnehin schon getan hatte, und dumpf begann er sich zu fragen, was zum Himmel er denn falsch machte, damit in letzter Woche alles schief lief – vor allem bezüglich ihres Sonnenscheins.

„Na ja, eigentlich eher exquisites Essen", antwortete er unsicher.

„Okay, zugegeben, American Breakfast ist nicht exquisit. Und extrem fettig noch dazu, deshalb hab' ich Lachsschinken genommen und ihn im Ofen gebacken, anstatt mit Öl in der Pfanne. Vielleicht mögt ihr's ja trotzdem. Übrigens, probiert es mit Senf. Schmeckt wirklich unglaublich gut!" Geschickt stapelte Max den Schinken auf zwei Teller und schob die Eier hinzu. „Die Eier sind auch fettfrei gebraten, dafür aber mit Petersilie, geriebenem Mozarella, Salz und Pfeffer natürlich – ich wünschte, ich hätte flüssigen Käse gehabt, aber in den japanischen Supermärkten gibt es das leider nicht. Jedenfalls habe ich keinen gefunden."

Rei begann unweigerlich zu grinsen, als Max ihnen mit Servietten, Toast und Besteck auftischte. Offenbar war er hier nicht der einzige mit einem schlechten Gewissen … außerdem wusste er jetzt endlich, wie Max es geschafft hatte, drei Jahre lang in New York zu leben und trotzdem so gertenschlank zu bleiben. Lachsschinken aus dem Ofen war die Lösung. „Das wär' doch nicht nötig gewesen, Max. Und warum nur zwei Teller?"

„Ich muss weg, sorry. Ach, und fast hätte ich es vergessen" Er machte auf halbem Weg zur Tür kehrt und kam zurück, um eine Flasche Ahornsirup zwischen die beiden Verdutzten auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Guten Appetit!"

Damit fegte er aus der Küche – doch diesmal wollte Rei nicht locker lassen und stürmte ihm hinterher. Es schien so offensichtlich, alles passte zusammen, wie die Teile eines Puzzles: es war eine Flucht, die Flucht vor der Realität. Und Rei war dabei, diese Schlacht zu verlieren – erneut hatte er mitten ins Herz des Blondschopfs getroffen, seine Worte hatten sich tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt, und obgleich sie gerade noch fröhlich gelacht hatten – es war nur eine Farce. Er konnte einfach nichts richtig machen. Außer Max aufzuhalten vielleicht.

„Max, wo gehst du hin?"

„Weg!"

„Das sehe ich! Wohin?"

„Vielleicht erzähle ich es euch heute Abend!"

„Ach so, Max, heute Abend, da –"

„Ich muss mich beeilen, Rei! Und wehe, ihr esst nicht auf!"

Die Haustür fiel scheppernd ins Schloss. Rei wusste nicht, wie ihm geschehen war, zu schnell war alles von statten gegangen; allein stand er in seinem eigenen, finsteren Flur, in dem er sich nie zuvor fremder gefühlt hatte, als in diesem Augenblick. Eine Diele knarrte unter seinen Füßen: es musste dieselbe sein, auf welche Max am Morgen zuvor getreten war. Rei fühlte sich weit mehr als elendig und schuldig – Max Stimme hing noch in der Luft, falsch, zerschmetternd, verletzt. Ihm war übel.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Hinter ihm atmete Kai leise aus. „Warum, Kai? Wieso hast du es ihm erzählt!", stieß er heiser aus, stampfte herum und spürte einen ungebändigten Selbsthass in sich aufsteigen. Waren die Götter gegen ihn? Warum? Wie, zur Hölle, konnte in nur zwei Tagen alles den Bach runter gehen! „Warum hast du das gemacht?", schrie er plötzlich und ehe er sich versah, schlossen sich seine Hände um Kais strammen Hals. Sein Herz begann zu pumpen wie ein Presslufthammer, schlug schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb und jagte unkontrollierte Wut durch seine Arterien. Er fühlte es kommen. Doch er konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun. „Warum hast du das gemacht! Hast du nicht gesehen, dass er ohnehin schon so viele Sorgen hat! Musste das sein! Du verdammter …"

„Rei!", stieß Kai wie vom Donner gerührt aus und packte seine Handgelenke, befreite sich von dem zittrigen Würgegriff. „Ruhig!" Was folgte, war ein blitzschneller Schlagabtausch von verheerenden Unglücken.

„DU MACHST IMMER NUR DAS, WAS DU WILLST, NIMMST DU JEMALS RÜCKSICHT AUF ANDERE! LASS MICH LOS! LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Es krachte einmal laut und als Kai sich dessen bewusst wurde, was geschehen war, hing er halb über dem Schuhschrank, einen stechenden Schmerz im Arm, und schnappte nach Luft. Rei wütete ins Schlafzimmer – und damit schmorte in ihm eine Sicherung durch. Er brüllte aus voller Kehle, stolperte wie erblindet vor Zorn und Raserei über die Kante des tief gelegten Futonbetts und fiel in die aufgewühlten Decken, beschimpfte Kai bis aufs Blut, obgleich dieser nur die Hälfte davon verstand, griff sich wahllos eines der Kopfkissen und schleuderte es ohne jegliche Orientierung ins Zimmer.

„DU RATTE! DU VERDAMMTE RATTE! DU MACHST ALLES KAPUTT! ALLES GEHT KAPUTT! WEIL DU EINFACH NIE DIE FRESSE HALTEN KANNST!" Klappernd und polternd räumte das Kissen die auf dem Nachttisch positionierten Photos und den Wecker ab. Kai, der sich vor Schreck am Türrahmen festhalten musste, fing das zweite Kissen auf, warf es von sich – und sah gerade noch, wie sich Rei am Spiegel des Kleiderschrankes hochzog.

Kai blieb fast das Herz stehen, als es einmal schrill und ohrenbetäubend schepperte. Im dämmrigen Licht des Schlafzimmers sah er funkelnde Glassplitter herabregnen, klirrend ergossen sie sich über den am Fußboden knienden Rei – die Schreie hatten sich verloren, die Beleidigungen waren im Meer der Spiegelscherben ertrunken. Kai zögerte keine Sekunde, war mit ein, zwei Sätzen bei Rei, der wie paranoid seine blutigen Hände anstarrte, packte grob seine Schultern, während die Scherben unter seinen Füßen knirschten und sich in seine Socken bohrten, und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Eine warme Blutspur zog sich über seine Handfläche – die Blutspur einer Schnittwunde, die ein Glasstück in sein schönes Gesicht gefetzt hatte.

Schmerz und Schall brachte Rei sofort zur Besinnung. Und im selben Atemzug überrollte ihn die dunkle Erkenntnis dessen, was in der letzten Minute mit ihm durchgegangen war – sein Kopf fuhr hoch, seine Augen trafen die Kais, blickten hinein in die Tränen eines Eisblocks. Kai weinte. Rei wollte sein Gesicht bedecken, schämte sich bis aufs Knochenmark, doch von seinen Händen, die so wundervolle Dinge zu nähen vermochten, tropfte der rote Lebenssaft herab, und mit ihm wich die Hitze in seinen Fingern einer stetig wachsenden Kälte. Eine Entschuldigung lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch sie schmerzte auch dort, denn sie war nicht imstande, wieder gut zu machen, was er getan hatte. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. _Alles geht kaputt._

„Pscht", zischte Kai mit erstickter Stimme und strich ihm durch das Haar, „ist gut … ist schon gut. Komm. Komm."

Er bewegte Rei dazu, sich aufs Bett zu setzen, holte einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus dem Badezimmer und verarzte ihn sorgfältig. Sie sprachen kein einziges Wort miteinander, doch saßen sie sich noch lange gegenüber, während über Chiba die Sonne aufging; Kai streichelte den verschrammten Arm Reis und betrachtete sein Gesicht, Verständnis und Mitleid standen ihm ins Antlitz geschrieben, seine Augenwinkel waren feucht und seine Hände zitterten. Rei sah all dies nicht – sein schlechtes Gewissen war wie ein Luftballon geplatzt und hatte nichts als Schuld und Leere zurückgelassen.

„Rei", flüsterte Kai und hob das tief gesenkte Kinn des Chinesen mit dem Handgelenk an, „wenn er früh genug erfährt, was passieren könnte, hat er länger Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Denk' an heute Abend. Es wird ohnehin Zeit."

Rei nickte teilnahmslos.

„Komm. Max hat für uns gekocht. Komm …" Zögernd beugte er sich vor und küsste Reis bebende Lippen. Er wollte es verdrängen, dieses Gefühl der Schuld, wollte nicht daran zergehen, zu wissen, dass Rei sich Vorwürfe machte. Gut, sie brauchten einen neuen Spiegel und Worte trafen tiefer, als jeder Speer es vermochte … doch auch dann … „Ich liebe dich, Rei", wisperte er, „das wird sich nie ändern."

_Kai_, wollte Rei rufen und die Worte quollen ihm aus dem Magen, um an dem Kloß in seinem Hals zu scheitern, _es tut mir so leid! Ich liebe dich doch auch! Verzeih' mir bitte!_

Doch seine Worte blieben nur unausgesprochene Gedanken, verborgen hinter finster verschleierten Augen, aus denen die Tränen rannen. Er hatte es wieder geschafft. Ganz so, als saß er in einem Karussell, das völlig außer Kontrolle geraten durch die Welt raste, beging er einen Fehler nach dem anderen, schmiss im Glashaus mit Steinen um sich und wollte nichts weiter, als nach draußen rennen, fort von diesem unaufhaltsamen Gänsemarsch von Desastern, fort von der Wirkung seiner eigenen Worte.

Mit diesem Gedanken übergab er sich auf den Boden.

* * *

Bis zum Nachmittag hatte sich Rei zu Kais grenzenloser, wenn auch verborgener Erleichterung wieder bis zur eigenen Erträglichkeit abgekühlt. Er hatte den Tag im Bett verbracht, nachdem er das Unglück beseitigt hatte, hinter herab gelassenen Jalousien, und dem pulsierenden Schmerz in seinen Händen gelauscht; als er sich letztendlich schwer taumelnd aus dem Zimmer wagte, begegnete er Kai, der soeben auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen war und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

„Einmal ist mir das passiert", sagte er leise und rau, „und nie wieder. Nie wieder."

Es gab so Vieles, was Kai auf dieses Versprechen hätte antworten wollen – vertraute ihm Rei so wenig, dass er ob seiner eigenen Probleme bereits kurz vor dem Durchdrehen stand? Zum ersten Mal in seiner Beziehung mit Rei war er sich der unerschütterlichen Ruhe seines Freundes nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Viel mehr noch als bei Max, schien hinter diesen faszinierenden Katzenaugen ein unberechenbares Wutpotential zu schlummern, eine wahrhaftige Furie, die nur auf ihren großen Moment wartete. Rei neigte dazu, Stress und Sorgen in einen imaginären Topf zu sperren und fröhlich durch die Welt zu laufen. Nun war der Topf übergelaufen und Kai fragte sich, weshalb er die vibrierende Gefahr diesmal nicht gespürt hatte. Er beschränkte sich auf einen tröstenden, jungfräulichen Kuss, strich ihm über den Rücken und antwortete: „Lass uns endlich essen, was Max für uns gekocht hat. Und dann holen wir die Umzugskartons aus dem Keller. Einverstanden?"

Rei nickte und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln. „Es tut mir so leid, Kai", flüsterte er. „Ich bin so ein Idiot."

* * *

**Nachwort**

Möp und das 12. Kapitel folgt in ungewisser Zeit. Leider bin ich derzeit echt nicht in der Lage, Zeitangaben zu machen, wo bei mir eh momentan alles so schleppend läuft ... >>

Dank an alle Kommentatoren!

Ogama Shi


End file.
